I Win!
by Jupiter Light
Summary: It’s just a game? It’s ok to be a little tempted or maybe even a little obsessed but every obsession has an starting point. Even if it starts out with just wanting to win. Origin to 151 Caroline Street! Mature content and language Romy.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is the beginning story to 151 Caroline Street a one shot Jupiter has written, You do not have to read the one shot to get this story. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter One: Surprise! **

"Welcome back to the land of the living."

"You" Remy jumped up from the bed ejecting a couple of cards from his pants pocket. He backed up until he hit the wall, crouching in the corner like a wounded animal. He waited for her, the vile blue two faced women to make her move.

Mystique was not startled by Remy's reaction she sat opposite him legs crossed, exhibiting perfect posture. Like Remy LeBeau Mystique, also known as Raven, was a mutant. Who was gifted with the ability to shape shift into any creature she found fit. It was to Remy's joy that she kept her original face to talk to him; she had deep blue skin, pail yellow eyes and bright red hair. Surprisingly Remy never feared her because of her looks it was her evil emancipative nature that he couldn't stand.

"Relax thief I am not here to start a war."

Remy was glad to hear it he could feel the blood dripping down his toned body, he knew he was injured and wouldn't be at his physical peek for a fight, but like a true fighter he never gave his wounds any necessary attention in front of her.

"You better sit before you bust anymore stitches."

Slowly Remy slid back onto the bed with his glowing eyes locked to Mystiques yellow ones. "What's with the courtesy?"

"It doesn't concern you just be thankful to be alive…" she answered him bluntly it was clear she didn't want him there as much as he wanted to be there.

"Why what did you do?"

"Me." She pointed to herself. "Nothing but save your life…" she rolled her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"My training house." Every reply was sharp and straight to the point.

"Why?"

"I made a deal with your keeper and I'm simply holding up my end of the bargain…"

Standing was the only gesture she had made their whole conversation. Mystique brushed off the invisible lint off her shoulders and turned to exit the small room.

"Someone will be by shortly to give you something to help your healing process."

She reached for a door knob when a sweet southern voice called out "Mama, Mama where are you!" as the calls got closer Mystique morphed into a blonde woman; she had some wrinkles, green eyes and wore a barge skirt with a pink button up shirt. It was a very mother like figure and so very anti her.

"Training's at five Cajun…" With that the door slammed with her exit, leaving a nice ringing sound in Remy's ears.

Remy viewed the room attempting to figure it all out. Expecting tracking devices and hidden camera's he found none. It was clear that he wasn't being held prisoner. There was a small desk, a few selves and a standard size bed on which he sat. It was a decent room, defiantly one of the better places he's rested his head. His room had a view of opened fields and other country style looking houses, in the distance he could make out a street sign, Caroline St it wasn't a big clue but a clue non of the less to where he was. Remy was starting to find comfort in his surroundings when he the door busted open; a grayish blue blur rushed in. Before Remy's mind got a good grasp of what was happening he was sitting straight up in his bed with his armed tied. The blur managed to form a face and body of a young man with sliver hair and bright eyes.

"This will only hurt a minute" he stuck out Remy's stretched hand. "Bet you didn't even feel that names Quicksilver. You're Remy huh? Welcome to hell."

Remy wasn't catching Quicksilver's angle but was hoping to get some answers before he vanished again.

"What is this place?"

"It's a house but a training camp deep down" he rolled his eyes at Remy pointing at the school uniform he was wearing. Remy wasn't sure what he meant by that but wasn't willing to slow any weakness in front of stranger.

"And her…" Remy waved his hand up and down his body, mocking Mystique's transformation.

"Oh Mystique she's cool… I guess…" Quicksilver took a moment to think about what he just said. It was a shock to him as it was to Remy to hear that Mystique was 'cool' "…Just don't get her way" he finished after a moment of thought.

"Why'd she change?"

"Only people she fights with sees her in her true form."

"So…"

"So pretend you didn't see that…" he plastered a fake smile on his face, it was real robotic and looked just as creepy.

Running over the information he had just greathearted, Remy was slowly catching on. He was in a safe house hidden in broad daylight he assumed, from the family orientated community he saw out his window and the school uniform the youth was wearing. It was a safe house but mutation was second topic conversation, it appeared if no one or not many people knew that Mystique was a mutant. It was clever, but all the while more dangerous. Still Remy had million more questions about the place. However right now he needed an ally in the 'boarding house' and the sliver hair speed demon was as close to one as was going to get.

"Well night…"

"Night?" Remy questioned then looked back out the window, light shined brightly, it couldn't have been more then two in the after noon.

"What I gave you is going make you pass out" Quicksilver explained while he posted two, two liter bottle of water next to Remy's bed. Remy didn't even notice that he was now fully laying down and his eyes were battering the sleep.

Somewhere between seeing the water bottles and the closing of the door Remy was out cold. After twelve hours of rest, his body was almost healed completely. Caught up in a dream where he was surrounding with knifes stabbing him constantly in the back Remy suddenly felt heated and his chest tight, he was struggling to breath like this air passage was blocked. Each breath was harsh and felt like he was swallowing sandpaper. He started to starch at his throat in his sleep when two words echoed in his mind "Welcome son" it was enough to resurrect him from his sleep in a sudden panic. Trapped in a cold sweat still unable to catch his breath he reached for the water bottles chugging both bottles in less time it would take him to tie his shoes.

After taking a couple of deep breaths Remy collected his thoughts. The water bottles weren't enough he was still sucking on sand paper in his mind. It was time to map the house and find the kitchen...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Sweat Dreams Sweet Treats.**

Rogue christened Anna Raven was the resident sweetheart. She was a young fresh face something the house wasn't used to, it being ninety percent male and all. Therefore she was treated as royalty getting whatever her innocent heart desired with a snap of a finger. Females at the boarding house were hard to come by and Rogue was the prettiest one by far, but because she was labeled 'untouchable' by the boss himself, most of the guys in the house treated and viewed her as a little sister. Even though there was the odd few, that still tried to pushed the sanity of her bed, they never got far her 'older brothers' always restored order one way or the other.

Rogue's shape was well on its way but her brisk sassy attitude made her seem advanced in her years. She stood just a bit above five, four with forest green eyes and shoulders length chestnut brown hair, which had a couple of strains of white but nothing too noticeable, because it was only a few she usually covered them. Going gray wasn't something most girls her age looked forward to. Well that was last night and today she was a whole different person, even though her features stayed the same, her white strands had multiplied expanding a pass her bang line. It was sudden and frightening, it was reason for he distress cry for her mother Mystique.

Yes she felt insure about her new hair and was skeptical to believe that Dr. Sinister's treatment would cure her of her leach status but she went willing with her mother. The whole day ran threw her head a million times from her entering his strange lab to waking up with no more voices in her head. Although the memories of the people she drained still stayed in her mind, it was vast improvement from hearing the constant tormenting voices. It was odd as much as she hated those voices in her head, she almost needed them to fall asleep.

It was the guilt of harming those people that continued to upset her, even if it was by accident. It was Rogue's own bare skin that acted as poison any form of skin to skin contact and she would take all they had such as memories and mutations. It came at heavy price almost killing the victim in the process. Never once had she use her mutation for evil but harming those in her past, made her world spin. Now that they were gone she felt as if her crimes had been erased with no punishment guilt free. Yes it was safe to say that it was yet another restless night for Rogue. The horrid self hate tickled her mind keeping her awake well pass three in the morning. She couldn't help but toss and turn in her bed, she had an unshakable feeling regarding her new look. Tossing again onto her back she stared at the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling. Embarrassed more then angry by what she'd become. Unable to stand her inner conscious any longer Rogue spurted out of bed deciding to venture for some comfort food.

It was time to call in the double chocolate, chunky chip brownies.

Standing on her tip toes she was inches too short in reaching the brownies, hidden in her mothers 'fat' cupboard. She stretched and stretched as hard as she could but fell short. Remy sat on the counter with his glass of water watching the beautiful creature struggle. She peeked his interest and in his sweats pants. Each time she pushed herself up harder, her skimpy tank top would go up exposing her olive toned stomach. It made it past her navel and Remy felt a chill climb up his spine, watching her exposing herself to him as the moonlight reflected her dimpled curves made dangerous thought enter the Cajuns mind.

He had found the something to quench his trust.

Her gasps for air mixed in with her aggravated groans were a mercy cry to Remy, he too let out an internal groan and licked his sweet lips in awe. Her light taps on the tile floor (from her going on her tiptoes and then back down to flat feet) made all of her drop and bounce in the right places. She was clearly not wearing a bra and it was stiffing Remy. The shorts she wore, were slowly disappearing into her firm well rounded ass, it only added the mystery woman sensuality.

"Damn it!" she yelled to herself about to give up hope, when a six foot plus figure emerged out of the shadows. Hovering over her, Remy reached for the container of brownies bringing them down to Rogue's level.

She was taken back that someone was there watching her shame, she looked up and watched him shyly. The full moon highlighted his grin first, and then Remy's unmistakable fire on velvet eyes broke in, she wasn't afraid but aroused?

"Thanks…" Rogue stuttered slightly suddenly her voice was horse in front of him. Carefully with her eyes locked on his, she walked backwards to the kitchen island. She was sacred to talk to him but stunned by the rebel charm that seemed to glow off him.

"Remy LeBeau…" he continued seeing that she too was at loss for words.

"Anna." she finally smiled and Remy's heart picked up double time. It was perfect.

"Pleasure is all mine." He leaned forward and planted as sultry kiss on her soft wrist. It broke Rogue; guys had been nice to her before but, never had she met a full blown southern gentleman like she used to read about… it was over powering. Remy looked like those I'm a hot badass but secretly good guy from the movies that she would fawn over.

"You must be the new guy." she didn't know why but she had to press him to know more. She wanted more.

"I guess you can say that…"

"Yeah you are. If you were 'briefed' you wouldn't be talking to me right now." She popped a brownie into to her mouth and Remy found himself watering at the sight.

"Bet I would…"

"Why would you I'm-" she cringed at her reflection in the toaster.

"Amazing." Remy whispered to her sweeping a chuck of white hair out of her face.

He gently took a piece of a brownie and ran it across her lower lip. "I'll take that bet…" he placed the sweet treat in her mouth lowering his lips to give her an even better one. Rogue lips were fragile Remy could tell she did experience much so he was gentle and soft to touch. He used his hand to comb threw her hair and bring her lips deeper into his. She picked up his pace quickly mirroring his patterns. Rogue dove in more almost swallowing his tongue. Taken back by her aggression, Remy pushed her back harder against the island devouring more of her plump lips. The cold sink at her back and Remy's warms crest at her front made a whole new burning feeling grow deep within Rogue's belly.

"Best midnight snack I've ever had" he spoke smoothly into her ear as his hand gazed down her tank tip strap. Rogue threw her head back in submission to his touch, allowing Remy tongue free access to tantalize her body.

"Anna you down there!" Rogue broke their concentration wiping off her mouth; she fixed her shirt and called back.

"Yeah just getting a snack!" she gestured for Remy to leave threw the back exit but he kept trying to advance her.

"Ok, I'll come down and join you we need to talk about what happened…" the caring voice answered. Rogue's signs got more aggressive towards Remy, shoving him off her.

Remy was confused he didn't understand why he had to leave. No one would have paired them together so there was no need for her to be afraid? Caving at Rogue's request he lurked back into the darkness and backed out the opposite way of the kitchen as the footsteps got closer. He was so close to sharing a bed, instead he was sentenced to his room solo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Hell as he knew it.**

Remy got the phase welcome to hell real quick. Mystique did not play with her training. As a thief growing up he was put to test servile times but Mystique brought it to new lengths. After ten mile run came: weights, simulation, hand to hand, then individual evaluation, a daily task, and possible homework.

Training was one of the hardest things Remy had ever done. It was two thirty in the afternoon and Remy wanted nothing more then to pass out. Every muscle burned and ached in ways he didn't know possible. He almost busted into tears of joy when they were called in for 'lunch.' It was 'lunch time' which he did understand why there was no breakfast the fact it was two thirty pm lunch was just being discussed was madness to him. When he asked about breakfast the trainees laughed and commented that breakfast was for Sundays. For Remy that was code for we don't break until Sundays but it was lunch time and Remy's belly couldn't be happier, he was told to go and chop up the fruits on counter. Never in all his years of existence had some one demanded he to do domestic work. Remy was about to make a huge scene at the ludicrous ideal when he saw that the morning trainees fall in line to do their individual chore.

Walking into the kitchen Remy was less then impressed, but he found a sliver lining in the distance…

"Missed you at training this morning, chere"

Rogue was cleaning carrots by the sink and Remy couldn't resist he had to slinked over to her.

"Training? Oh you mean the gym" her eyes were pure and innocent, they made Remy feel uncomfortable.

"The gym?"

"Uh huh that's where you guys go silly" Remy noticed that she too was in a uniform like the other youths he had met the day before. Questions and more questions raddled his brain; his princess couldn't be so dense? Thus he concluded not everyone must be training for Mystique's team.

"Where do you go?"

"Class duh" she fanned out her plaid green and black skirt, just as he thought. He sighed in relief.

"I always love a woman in uniform."

Rogue giggled as Remy hugged her from the behind. He dipped his hands in the water and washed the carrots along side his mid-night snacking queen. As they washed Rogue would giggle more while Remy told her sweet nothings in her ears, Remy had Rogue wrapped around his finger too easily. Even for him, it would take at lest two kisses on average for Remy to get a dame under his spell completely but then again there was a first for everything.

"This place is buzzing with what you did this morning beating all the seniors."

"Seniors?" It frustrated Remy that everything that seemed to becoming out his mouth was a question. It was like everyone was speaking tongues.

"Oh sorry, guess you don't know the lingo yet, seniors are the guys who been here for a month and stuff. You sure don't catch on fast" she smiled exposing her dimples "John wasn't too happy." She added, rolling her eyes.

'There she goes again' before Remy jumped and thought that she was a few screws short he asked.

"What is this place? Chere"

"A boarding house; a safe haven for runaways."

"And the ones that are mutants?" Remy pushed the do not discuss card.

"Well mutant that we do have my mother helps them lean to control their powers or helps them find help else where" Remy couldn't believe what he was hearing she was talking like she was brain washed. 'Does she not go down to the basement' Remy thought. The basement was where a majority of training took place; there was endless levels of beneath the house.

"I'm sure she will help get control too…"

Rogue half turned and smiled at Remy who only smiled back. Last Remy checked he had full control over his powers, it was shame she didn't know what was really taking place in her own home.

"Did she help you?" the knife Rogue was using slipped under the water and sliced Rogue's pinky finger.

"Sorry, chere, are you ok? Here let me" Remy rushed into action taking his handkerchief to wrap her hand, he held up her finger in the air directing her not to move. Remy was scared and acted like she would break like a piece of expensive jewelry.

"Ah Remy I'm fine… geese sweet and knows first aid is there nothing you can't do?"

"Can't be alone with you for more then ten minutes without something interrupting us…"

Rogue blushed as Remy kissed her finger better. She relished a shy smile and

Remy took it as an as permission to do what he had been dreaming off all morning. Kiss her soft lips. They were his motivation for the day and it worked better then expected.

He went in when that same damn voice ruined the moment "Waiting on the carrots!"

"Sorry Cajun maybe tomorrow…" she paused at the door "Bring you're a game."

"I' always do."

Remy waited until Rogue despaired around the corner before he entered the dinning room himself with the mangled fruit. Even the fact he was short for time the platter was less then he's best.

Remy was impressed with the groups training, they all were extremely obedient to Mystique and viewed her as a mothering figure it was hard to get use to that after what he'd seen her do, but it looked like he had no choice but to keep up the lie.

Sitting at the everlasting table was: Rogue, Mystique, Pietro, a large fellow going by the title blob. A green slimy one named toad, Virgo, John, and others Remy had yet to meet.

"Nice job today man you really kicked butt…" John told Remy as the side chatter continued with the meal. Remy was surprised to hear John speak in such an up right manner at the gym he had a very dirty mouth. Matter of fact when he thought of it they all cleaned up their act, perfect posture, attitude and language.

"I wish I could see you guys work out at the gym" Polaris smiled with Rogue who both had their eye on the sexy Cajun.

"Maybe one day you can come" Remy answered her, smiling at the green eyed green hair beauty, but he quickly realized he crossed a line when death stares came in every direction at him.

"And when would we go to school? With prom coming up I wouldn't miss a day of class" Polaris was serious when making her case like any high school girl.

"Don't worry Anna we'll find someone to help dye back your hair…" suddenly the dinning members started chatting about her hair complementing her new style. Remy was caught on Rogue's front white bangs, they seemed to have doubled over night, in fact he barley noticed them last night, but then again his thoughts where on other things. It must have been recent he thought perhaps the reason for her discomfort in the kitchen last night. Having slight empathy Remy picked up and played off her emotions that night in the kitchen. It was the same embarrassment mixed in with shame he was currently feeling from her.

The table was too busy commenting to see that Rogue's self-esteem was dropping it was written all over her face. Sitting directly in front of her Remy reached his foot out and stroked her smooth leg. Startled by his foot Rogue flinched before welcoming him. Both having long legs for the table they matched a game of footies under the table. Both of them wanting to win the game, they advanced dangerous move trying to top one another. Until Remy went further his foot walked up pasted her knees to her outer thigh. It was just the thing that Rogue needed to help set a side her doubt. She was still attractive so much that the hottest guy in the house was feeling her up.

Mystique was busy having a conversation with Polaris to notice her flirtatious daughter.

"Anna sweetie I didn't know the treatment would react that way with you at all. Truly I never knew it would change your hair color. We'll try every dye." her mother who sat at the head of table discussed. "Your birthday is coming up and for sure I will find a way to fix this. I Promise."

"Thanks mom but I kinda like it adds mystery don't you think?" Rogue smiled for Remy and he recognized that it was meant for him too.

Remy also got why Rogue was sheltered the way she was, Mystique was her mother oddly enough and was trying to protect her from her own rough lifestyle. Along with the new form Remy saw Mystique take, he was starting to view her in a new light a more respectable one. It seemed that she was a mother figure to them all especially the ones in a school uniform.

Polaris and Rogue appeared close as if sisters alongside the white year teen Remy met early Quicksilver. It wasn't something he was sure about but they were the only one who weren't training, and spoke as if they had no clue what was happening in the house. Plus all the other residents acted different around them. Remy's train of thought came to a blurry holt when Polaris screamed out.

"Seriously?! I couldn't have my sweet sixteen with hair like that…" Polaris shivered in fear of the thought.

"Your hair's green!" Pietro fired at Polaris. He was always the first to defend Rogue in true brotherly form. They had a tight connection since day one being the original members of the boarding house.

"You're only defending her because you have white hair too…" Polaris rolled her green eyes.

Remy was glazed over he wasn't blinking and his body was frozen. The game of footie had ended once he heard the words sweet sixteen. Viewing himself as a ladies man all his life, he had standards, he had principles lines he refused to cross. One: He wouldn't wrongly tell a woman he loved her, Two: made sure to always use protection. Three: Be respectful (unless instructed otherwise) which included never ever cross that legal line. It appeared that his streak had run out.

"Remy you ok? Did you see a ghost?" Rogue spoke up disappointed that the game was over. Remy didn't answer the only thing he wanted to do was shower and leave her line of sight. He blinked a few times, unable to find words other then underage, pervert, fifteen year old girl.

"If you're full I'll just take that" blob took his plate and scraped it onto his own.

"Remy…Remy…Remy!!!" Mystique yelled throwing a roll at his head. "Do you need to be excused?" Remy advanced Mystiques suggestion and booked it upstairs.

"That was strange?"

"Every meet anyone in this house who was normal?" John comment to Rogue.

* * *

It was hard at first having his temptation floating around taunting him with her delicious scent. Even that in itself seemed wrong to think of it as delicious, slowly but surely Remy drowned out thoughts like that the best he could. For him it was all about taking things at snails pace an hour at time, then it changed to days at time, soon weeks came and everything fell into a routine.

Remy took in a heavy breath and exhaled in victory, another day passed and he had successfully avoided his underage temptation. It was proving difficult with her room only two doors down from his own. Unable to handle the pressure he found refuge in the underground garage working on an old Chevy. He didn't understand how he didn't see the signs from her naïve nature. Questions of; if, then and buts flooded his mind which only seemed to pail up more by the hour.

In the house he became closer friends with John and Pietro. It didn't take long for him to recognize that Rogue was their version of a little sister and that too was another line not to be crossed. It was always John that pushed Remy the wrong way, the way he acted around Rogue made Remy think he wanted more. But John held influence in the house and Remy need to stay on his side until he knew what he was up to.

It was old high school drama that Remy hated he couldn't wait to leave. He had to survive one more task before his contract was over. Before the chaos at the 'family' lunch Remy and Mystique reach an agreement that he would stay until he finish a dozen tasks and of course get paid in return for his labor.

It was a pity that he found out that he was acting like a 'creep' after the fact. Being taken in by a fifteen year old wasn't his highest moment. He was already bound to contract, to Mystique and her higher leader so he couldn't up and leave and because of that Remy found himself embedded in a unique blissful hell.

Mystique never mentioned or gave any hints to who she was really working for, Remy was starting to think no one knew besides her. Remy had no real interest to know the answer the less he was involved with this strange group the better off he was. After hearing his fill about The Brotherhood Boarding House Remy quickly associated it with hell. They were all children to him in either a mental of physical way. In away it was Remy's curse to mature faster then the rest, even though he joked no one would call him juvenile. It wasn't long before he took over as the top gun student, it made avoiding the sweet belle all that more difficult.

Remy laid under the old Chevy working away when a match hit the floor.

"John I told you don't light things near the car you freak."

"Can't help myself I love fire."

"I know I know…" Remy mumbled coming from under the car. Sliding out he used his shirt to wipe his hand and greasy face.

"It's looking good..." John lied although progressed had been made it wasn't on the appearance of the car.

"Merci"

"You spend everyday with this thing how you find time I don't know" John touched the rusty front. "I say you're avoiding someone."

"I know you didn't come here to talk idly, what is it you want?" Remy was quick at the topic change, Rogue was forever on his mind as much as he tried to help it, some were not too pure thoughts.

John pulled out a white envelope it was the sign of death to the students. A mission code name in public homework, it was yet another task and Remy's third for the day. Though he was feeling tried he still knew that it was his last one according to contract and was thankful for it.

"Don't know how you do it man and yet you have no interest in serving a greater cause…"

"John don't start" Remy grabbed the paper read it and tucked in away in his jeans.

"He would love for you to join him."

"So why doesn't he ask me?" Remy countered.

"Don't mock me." John got all serious crossing his arms like he was someone special.

"But it's so easy" Remy went over and started to fiddle with some car part at the desk area. "Told you I'm leaving after this I don't what to be chosen or pick sides, we're all fucked…after this night I'm done." He said flatly.

"All that wasted talent…" John commented walking away leaving Remy with his thoughts.

A couple minutes later Remy was still at work fixing the car, the distant sound of clinging tools made him tense he was on a roll and hated being interrupted by John.

"John, I said I'm done. Let go homme."

"You and John have a thing or something?" A sweet voice laced with delicate Mississippi accent brought the thoughts Remy worked hard to burry flowing back.

"I didn't know you hated me that much…" she said when he didn't answer her or make an effort to greet her.

"I don't hate you, chere."

"Seems that way, you don't talk or look at me anymore…."

"That…"

"Don't lie you can't even face me now…" Rogue placed her small hand on his broad shoulder "Look at me Remy….Please"

Remy was trying to avoid hurting her and by doing nothing he made it all the worse. She needed to understand that he was crushed. Remy was fully responsible for her also feeling hurt. He was first to cross a line, he wanted to be dominant to win. The night they met he really just wanted a bed partner for that night, never did he think it would so difficult.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked as Remy turned to her.

"Nothing… nothing at all it was me I crossed the line." It burned him to know that she was blaming herself for his ignorance. Breaking a young girls sprit was the first of its kind for Remy and how to fix it was completely foreign to him.

"I wanted it though I didn't…" she paused "I don't want you stop" she told him.

"You don't know what you want. You're still a kid" he brushed back her hair he couldn't help himself she just so damn soft. "This isn't right…"

"I'm turning sixteen soon…"

"It is what it is maybe if we meet a different time."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a kid!" She shuffled out of his touch "I'm way older then that in here" she touched her chest.

"Anna."

"No you don't even know…You know what I am? Am a leach a Rogue" she stared at her hands "I couldn't touch anyone without almost killing them…then you came the same night I got treated differently, that means something. You were the first one to touch me and the only one I want to ever touch me…"

He cringed, they might not have slept together, but Remy broke her virginity in more then one way. "Anna" Remy was getting frustrated she didn't understand that more men would come, that life only seemed unsure now.

"If you wanted to know me you would know all of this." She narrowed her brows.

"I might not know you as well I would have liked, but I wasn't going to allow myself to go down that path more then I already have." Remy tired to defend his shitty actions.

"You act like I'm so innocent."

"That's cause you are!" he was now yelling and didn't know why.

"If I was then why am I down here? How do I know about this level? How did I know where to find you at all times?"

It was a good point; the basement workshop was well hidden underground only trainees would know of its location.

"I know my mother isn't seen as good person I know what she does what she's done…I know that I've been helping ' unknowingly' I see why she want me to go to school and be an open mutant….so I could bring them home and she could use them recruit them for him. I've witnessed her true form." She touched her bangs gently.

"Why…"

"Do I pretend? cause its important to her. She's all I have, all I've ever known she done right by me more then you can understand… I'm not naïve Remy." She toyed with her hair further "Polaris is though, she hasn't caught on or maybe she just wants to believe the lie that we're sisters and Pietro is our brother… but then again he is their father and he wants us untouched." Rogue fits balled and eyes became foggy. She didn't know how but she knew that one day soon Polaris, herself and Pietro would be called upon to do horrible things for the stake of The Brother Hood.

"That's why John and them keep calling you the untouchables." It finally clicked. After Remy was briefed by the group he was given strict order to stay away from the Rogue and Polaris. They need to be untouched and pure, for whatever reason he wanted it that way and everyone obey.

"Yeah" she shrugged herself Remy couldn't help but feel her pain being caught in the cross fire. He went to her and she rested her head on his chest. "I'm not a child" Remy now understood Rogue was wise beyond her years. Having the strength to stomach all that and still keep playing the act. It made him wish that he had listened to her, it seemed like he really would have enjoyed her company.

"I get that your strong, Anna, and I'm sorry you have to witness all the unholy things that happened here I really am."

She was crying Remy could feel her tears on his sculpted bare chest. He didn't know when it happened but was glad that it did, she was so warm and defendant it was then that he truly wished they could have meet in another world.

"Remy" her speech was an inch above a whisper.

"Yeah…"

"Kiss me…"

"Anna, I…"

"Please it's the only thing here that ever made sense." She matched his eyes straight on "It wasn't a lie I can see it in your eyes" Her eyes glistened showing all her violability her true self. "It felt right since I saw your eyes I knew they were all I wanted to see" she eased off him and stood on her tiptoes pleading for a kiss.

Remy could lie all he wanted aloud but inside that same night he wanted her all of her and wasn't willing to stop. Worse he wasn't sure if would be able to stop himself if he did. He had the urges then and would forever long for her.

"I sorry… I can't…"

"Remy" Rogue held his hand stopping him from walking any further. "We can leave together…I can stay away until my birthday whatever you want just don't… please just don't walk away…" her hand felt like silk she was heavenly to Remy which made her, his deadly sin.

Rogue folded their hands locking them in begging him, he was burning to touch but she held on and she could feel his plus and it was soaring like her own. Rogue eased in and was safely stored away in his arms and Remy couldn't deny that he wanted it that way.

"Please" her tone soothing like a lullaby to Remy's ears "Just" there heads got closer "kiss" the tip of her lips touched his "me…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

'_He crossed a line and acted like there's way back. I learned that night that a man could take your virginity without taking you. We both knew there was no going back, not after that. My world changed that same night. I went up to his room with a small bag packed once I heard he was leaving, why I'm no longer sure. It destroyed me to find that he wasn't there, that he left. He said he would take me and instead left…._

_Forever._

_I cried in my room alone for hours unwilling to play make-believe any longer. Now I have no plan but I refuse to go back to the lies I was told, I'm in now, fully in, heart and mind. Doubt wonders in my head regardless; am I like them? I'm not like them, I'm not a killer or a thief… but why couldn't I be? He said I was purely innocent maybe I was but he took that all with him. I changed I became a Rogue.'_

"We should stop there for today."

Rogue closed her diary to which she had been reading to Logan also known as Wolverine, her fellow teammate. She had been reading to him for weeks now and had just finished the Remy LeBeau saga in her life. Remy leaving was Rogue's last straw of sanity; she embodied herself of that of a warrior a true untouchable a Rogue. Determine to prove she was no passives child but a woman. Secretly she hoped Remy would have saw that some how and came back for her.

"We share a lot of bad blood history kid." Logan replied, understanding fully where she came from, he too had to mature fast.

"Thanks for listening, Logan"

"No problem, is it helping?"

"Not sure it comes in on random days you know?"

"Yup been there still going threw that" Logan stood from their cross legged position on the floor.

"Still I wouldn't think reading my old diaries would be able to help me…" Rogue placed the precious book in her over the shoulder bag.

"The harder you try and understand Chuck the harder your head hurts."

"True."

"Ororo and I going out to a bar tonight, you in?" Logan asked as he reached to help Rogue up off the floor.

"No I'm good…"

"Cheer up you're getting married soon." He put on his classic 'what the hell' look but Rogue paid no attention nor cared for his opinion.

"I am, aren't I" she sighed happily inspecting the large rock on her finger.

"He knows Rogue that's all that matters."

"Logan. I wonder….if you thought he was pervert for liking me at fifteen and he was in twenty-two? what does that make you then? I mean Jean isn't more then twenty five and you're what again?"

"Haha- you're a real comedian." He rolled his gray eyes at the southern beauty before walking ahead of her.

Logan was proud of the progress Rogue made he knew it wasn't easy facing your past. For Logan she was child even though her childhood was taken away from her. Having her be apart of the X-men team was huge asset, because of her rocky history not every trusted her. Rogue had been there less then two years but it felt more like a family then there eighteen years with the Brotherhood. Everyone at the school had a past much like herself.

Rogue's past had been haunting her dreams the faces of the men and women she use was ticking at her. The Professor designed a treatment to assist her. Her mind was blocked by heavy interference it was custom made and he was unsure on how tunnel throw it without hurting her. She didn't have the thoughts trapped in her head like she once did but their abilities still lingered within her.

Being able to take powers and memories and use them at will was her gift and curse now something Logan knew all to well. That's why Rogue chose him to help her, they held much in common. It was odd to her to feel close to him especially after they met once before. Almost every day she wished she had remembered him. Perhaps her life would have been different.

Everyone eventually cleared out the house with their booming social life, since Rogue social scene revolved her foreign stud who was currently missing she had no plans and made no effort to be apart of any. There was a limit of two people in the house that she could actually claim as friends…

"Where did everybody go?"

"Out" Rogue answered she sat like an mannequin in the empty living room of the gifted younger school, the whole place was beige and green and for some reason reminded her of rehab, not that she had been but stole memories of someone who had.

"You mean it's only us here?"

"Yeah looks like" Rogue scooted over the couch to make some room.

"Oh I wonder what that fiancée of yours would say to that." His eyebrow cocked.

"Don't you start too Sam, I thought we we're pass this?"

Sam took a big sigh and laugh a bit at her sour face, Rogue was his best friend at the school and everyone one knew it. He was her tall dusty haired man in shinning amour, there to battle any and all of the whispers, she loved him dearly right down to his southern accent and big ears.

"Not past per say... but I stopped talking about it because you said you were happy." He smiled at her.

"Were?" Rogue questioned "I am. In. love." she crossed her arms.

"This doesn't look like a face of a blushing bride to be?" Sam used his index finger and lifted up her face and examined in the light.

"Have you ever seen me blush?"

"Touché"

It didn't take long for Sam to fall in line and smile at Rogue. The two slinked into the couch cuddling up for night time movie. Sam Guntrey had been a distance but comforting friend for Rogue. Their relationship was mostly undercover to an extent but one that impacted Rogue's decision to remain at the mansion.

**

* * *

**

The infamous Jimmy's-

Ororo Monroe was a five ten model figure beauty, with a bust that favored that of mountains and hips like the deepest valley, yet it was her eyes that were sought out first, shinning brighter then the sky at high noon. Her hot coco bronze skin only highlighted her unique features right down to her waist length white hair.

It was Thursday night which meant that it was her and Logan's bar night. Going to Jimmies Bar was nothing special but that never stopped the men from staring like a hungry dogs and tonight was no exception. She didn't mind having the guys stare because once in awhile she would find someone to stare back at. On that lucky Thursday Ororo was doing side glances at the fresh meat in the trench coat at the bar.

He was sexy just above six feet, short-ish hair, a little scruff but the piece that made him magic was the pair of glowing red eyes and a sinful smile. It made Ororo feel warm and fuzzy allover.

A waitress placed a drink on the pool table where Ororo was playing. "Miss this is from the guy at the bar."

Ororo played back smiling coolly along with him. The smile was more of an invitation then a thank you. The guy at the bar was on his way to the pool table when he was interrupted by couple of guys that Ororo recognized. Lucky they didn't spot her yet, so naturally she continued on normally not giving away her position.

She watched in aw as her interest was shoved to the back corner blocked by a dozen other men and if Ororo knew what she thought she knew it was time to find Logan.

**

* * *

**

**Back of Jimmy's**

A man in a burnt leather jacket put out his hand hiding his frame in the shadows. He pointed to a seat for his old chum.

"It's been awhile Remy" the low gritty voice called out

"Didn't know you were man that held sentimental value" The Cajun shuffled his deck irritably refusing to sit.

"You're not funny, never have been."

"Matter of opinion."

"Only opinion that matters is his and you owe him something."

"I owe him nothing."

"Just your life right?"

"Not even that but if you're willing to try to take it back, I welcome the challenge."

"To think we saved you from the burning ashes and this is how you repay us."

"I don't have to repay you I was hired to do a job that I did. The fact that I'm here with you is amazing in its self."

"Does it not pick at you to how you ended up at the 'Brotherhood House?"

"Non not really…"

"How about the little girl you couldn't save?" Remy stopped mid tracks "I got your attention now huh"

Remy was on one of his solo missions, where was encountered by an orphan looking for her way home. The cheviots part of him felt obligated to help her, but when she lead him into trap h hade fended for her, yet he had no ideal that it was Mystique in disguise. Remy thought he had let the child down and that she had perished in the fight. For many years Remy wondered about the small child and would often said a silent prayer for her.

"It was all a plot; we fought you as I'm sure you remember the kid was just pond to lour you to Sinister's lab, for what ever reason he wanted you back? Needed you? We needed our own help so we made a deal to bring you in for the exchange of help for one of our own. Sweet Anna."

Remy was sucked in choosing to remain standing the pieces he couldn't remember, that haunted his dreams were starting to take shape. In his nightmares he often dreamed of a man with red eyes speaking to him a harsh tone, he always felt as if he had met this man before. Sinister the skeleton in the closet, that Remy would never seem to throw away. He mentally punched himself he should have know it was Sinister.

"We broke a deal with Sinister, we deliver you to him for a few alterations or what not and in exchange Anna got the help that she needed with her powers. The procedure was underway and was almost complete, when those traitors the X-men" he clinking between his hands only grew louder. "They, showed up but we matched their intervention. Sinister however couldn't handle his own and was…. misplaced…"

The irritating ticking and clicking set the sound track as the gloomy shadows took on a light glow making him appear obsessed almost to a psychotic break.

"You could have left me" Remy shoot backed at him.

"Mystique saw potential in you like most others she was fooled. Taking you in was her holding leverage incase something was wrong with Anna's development. She was only holding up her end of the deal and knew that one day Sinister would return calling your name…."

"Too bad about that whole me leaving thing." Remy cocked a brow.

"Been awhile in deed, you are a good thief, sneaking around like an animal works for you."

"The ladies find it charming."

"Who I will never understand…"

"The greened eyed kind." The harsh click sucked out all the sound from the room when Remy referenced to green eyes. He smiled when he hit a nerve.

"Despite your arrogance I am allowing you a respectable surrender you never completed your last task and in contact that means we own you."

"You already got what you wanted I delivered the package."

"Nope never maybe if you didn't have your hands full that evening toying with other people's packages you would recognized your place!"

"I always knew you…"

Causing alarm a window crashed in a Wolverine jumped in claws blazing. He was on top of a guy inches away from slicing into the drunks neck. In second that it took to blink Remy's long time enemy vanished.

"She said she didn't want to dance."

Floating into the room Ororo cried for Logan to stop. Alerting him to the remaining Brother Hood members who were already in battle mode.

Confused what was going on and who the bad guys were, pulling a hand of card charged out of his trench coat ready for anything.

"That's him Logan" Ororo said as they prepared to face off against the remaining Brotherhood. While the fight was breaking in a few of the mutants from the brotherhood took off threw the now missing window in far wall of the bar.

It wasn't clear to why Remy was valuable to The Brother Hood but Logan and Ororo knew it couldn't be good for the rest of the world. The X-men had been fighting the Brother Hood for months trying to figure out their master plan and from the way they were bordering up Remy they knew he would be the one to ask. He appeared to hold some power status in the group.

Logan knew better he had a personal fit with the protected thief a simple few questions. From far Logan didn't have much to go on but as they started to circle off, it hit him, he knew why Remy was familiar.

"Grab the Cajun I got the stooges."

A gust of wind blew and tables, chairs and other lose items flew in array. Lighting cracked and room filled with fog.

Outside in arms was the Red eyed wonder holding on tight to the flying weather goddess. Her sneaking skills were too impressive.

"Thanks for the lift chere."

"Don't thank me just yet it's still early."

"As long as we're heading to your place you can do whatever you want with me." And there it was the killer smile the melted hearts around the word.

"I might take you up on that" she teased back.

Ororo felt no remorse leaving Logan behind, he lived for the rush and The Brother Hood always brought it out in him. Logan would fight all night if he had to, then track them and report in the morning. It's what made the two a great match they were always in sync.

They landed back on the school rooftop; sneaking together they made it down the banister to Ororo's room, which had a private entrance. Since she didn't want to disturb the house she snuck the Cajun into her room.

"Here you can wear this" Ororo handed the attractive stranger some spare work out clothes. Remy only accepted the sweat pants.

"You always let strange men sleep in your bed?" He asked curiously while removing his t-shirt.

"No you're the first but its better then waking up the whole mansion in which I'm certain they will imprison you…" Ororo was sneaking glances of Remy in her mirror as she removed her ear rings.

"And you don't think I belong in prison?"

"We'll find out now won't we?" she turned on purpose to watch Remy who posed by her bed, in his low ridding boxers which he did deliberately.

"Yes we shall."

Ororo wondered over to her balcony windows and drew the curtains close as she pressured to her bedroom door she spoke confidently but smooth at the same time.

"I will allow you live threw the night for exchange of information."

"For some reason I don't see sleep in the future?" the locking of her room door left an echo in the room and a smug smile came to Remy's face.

Removing her shirt Ororo faced Remy and answered "No, not if I can help it…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Rogue wobbled into the kitchen around eight am after finishing her three hour danger room session. Wearing a baggy black and green sweat suit, she wrapped her hair up into a messy bun and poured herself some well dissevered morning coffee. She yawned long and hard as the steaming coffee poured into her mug.

"Rogue…"

"Oh hey Logan how was you're date night" Rogue teased noticing he was in the same clothes he was in the night before.

"You're funny…" he stood in front of the kitchen island watching her add a ridiculous amount of sugar into her coffee.

"What is it Logan?" a nervous smile tugged at her lips. Logan was never one for small talk she automatically knew something was up.

"How was your night?"

"Fine…" Rogue answered slowly.

"Uh that's good, nothing happened when I was gone…" He started pouring himself a cup of coffee attempting to act casual.

"Ah this may be shocking but we don't get attacked everyday?"

"Good, good no surprises."

When Logan started to use the term good repeatedly Rogue knew that he was hiding big, big news. He wasn't good at hiding news from Rogue, so naturally she jumped to conclusions.

"Is this your way of telling me that that my journalist is home!" she tried to repress a smile.

"No, no when is he coming back?" Logan changed the subject and turned from her avoiding her hopeful eyes.

Mentally Logan was hoping that Ororo didn't let the thief loose, but then again he hoped that she didn't stash him in the house for Rogue to stumble upon. He knew that Rogue wouldn't be able to handle Remy being there especially when she was so close to her wedding. Rogue had worked long hard to get her mind and life in a right place and Logan wasn't about to let the 'Cajun slip up' interfere with that.

"You know very well that he's coming back next month."

Rogue toyed with her ring "Why do you ask?" the worry in her voice was distinct and Logan caught it instantly.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He left with the coffee in hand to find Storm and the Cajun.

Logan decided he was going to have a chat with the new house guess. Soon as he stepped into the main hall Remy's Louisiana scent was over powering. Making his way to stairs the professor interrupted him.

"Logan may I have a word with you?"

"Not now Chuck"

"Now Logan..." The Professor wheeled up behind him. Logan turned reluctantly to the X-men founder, letting go of a heavy sigh.

* * *

Jean the resident red head and all around sweet heart raced from the danger room to the third floor. Her long hair blew behind her as he tone figured pushed to get her best friends room.

"Knock, Knock" she pounded on Ororo's door.

"Don't act all innocent I know you're in there!" Jean continued to pound the door.

A few gruff 'knocks' later and an uncollected Storm answered the door; still ting her robe as she closed the door behind her, she tried horribly to straighten herself up. Ororo's long straight white hair covered her face; she gently blew the hair away from her blue eyes to look at Jean.

"Jean what can I do for you?" Ororo tried to seem non shallot about the way she exited her room.

"Ororo!!" Jeans green eyes ran wide. "What can I do for you? You're joking me!"

"What…I don't know what your talking about and I'm tried can we finish this later?" Ororo pulled out a fake yawn.

"I bet you are!" Jean grinned from ear to ear "So who is it? I know he isn't from the school or around here his mind is way too blurry? I can't read him but I know he's in there!" She spoke quickly.

"I don't know what you're taking about" Ororo folded her arms blocking the door when Jean tried to entre.

"Ororo I know you…"

"Yeah? Then you know that I wouldn't bring a random guy home much less, store him in my room!"

"Don't lie to me I can read your thoughts."

"You wouldn't…" Ororo narrowed her eyes.

Jean realized she crossed the line. Jean and Ororo had a tight bond, there were no secrets between the two. They were always in close contact and had the highest level of respect for each other. She knew forcefully taking Ororo thoughts would set them back. Jean had even promised Ororo her would never take it to that level again.

Jean took a deep sigh and crossing her arms while tapping her foot. For couple of good minutes they match off but Jean knew Ororo wasn't going to budge.

"Fine maybe I won't but I'm sure the Professor would love to hear about this!"

"You don't have the guts…"

"Try me!" Jean took off running down the stairs, calling out for the Professor.

"Jean!" Ororo let out a loud grunt she forgot the professor meeting was canceled for that day. She was almost in the clear. Frustrated and sleepy Ororo turned back to her room and slammed the door.

"Is this when I go to prison?" Remy asked from the couch in her room. He was seated there listening to the whole thing.

"I'm not sure." Ororo picked up a bag of chips on her way to the couch.

"You going to get in trouble?"

"At lest a long lecture…and then when stuck up Scott hears…" Ororo slapped her hand over her mouth she couldn't believe she had such things about their groups leader.

Remy laughed at the way she freaked out and patted the seat next to him. "Come on take a seat. If they going to take us, we going out comfortable."

"You really don't care do you?" and for the first time Ororo didn't care that much either. Just One night with Remy and he had already tweaked her old habits. Ororo jumped into the love seat and snatched the remote out of his hand. "I agree"

"Living dangerously I like it" Remy said snatching back the bag of chips.

"Hey!" they began to wrestle for the fallen remote, like a bunch of kids.

Somewhere between the fight for the remote and the ending of the epic movie playing in the background, Remy had Ororo had fallen asleep.

* * *

**Inner Thoughts**

The mansion was on edge; it seemed that everyone was holding back a secret. Jean sat with the Professor as they discussed the new guess while Logan sat uncomfortably listening to Rogue continue her life story, staring her broken heart and the low down Cajun thief, he sat the watching her cry about how lonely she felt back then. Rogue admitted that Remy wasn't the reason for the misery she was put threw but he was the starting point. Logan could be a hot headed at times and shut off his personal emotions but he felt every drip of Rogue's when she spoke of her pass. That's why, when the Professor asked him to house the secret guest; it was a burden unlike any other he had faced.

"I held on because she asked me too, but part of me did it because it felt right…like I was meant too…" Rogue wiped the tear that fell down her soft cheek. She attempted to crack a small smile, "We should stop for today…"

"Yeah what ever you want."

Her chin trembled as she held back her tears "I'm going walk off this off…" she stood from the floor and stretch her arms in an attempt to loosen herself up. Taking about Mr. Marvel was always a hard task for Rogue, besides the people who were there that night to witness it first hand Logan was the first she told.

"How about we walk to the bar you need to blow off steam and I need a drink."

"Logan it's just after one…"

"I know the owner" he smiled.

"Ok…" Rogue answered lazily.

"Sounds like you could use a drink too" Logan replied dragging himself off the floor.

They headed for the back door to avoid integration from the other housemates only to bump into Jean and the Professor, chatting on the patio.

"Logan its one-thirty" Jean said from the patio as he walked passed.

"You can't stay out of my head can you? Like what you see?"

Rogue watched them flirting and smiled inwardly, she remembered the playful chase and carefree attitude of her time. Those were the best time in a relationship, the best time before things got polluted with terms and categories. It was for Rogue at lest, she unconsciously toyed with her ring wishing that things would go back to the times of carefree shameless flirting, the blissful warmth and constant attention. Maybe she would join Logan in a drink…

* * *

Remy eye's flashed open; he was awakened because he was too hot?

He then realized he had a model laying partly on him, and for once he remembered all the events that occurred the night before. Remy looked down at Ororo and ran his fingers threw her hair. He watched her sleeping beauty, her bronze skin glimmered in the sun that peeked in from behind her curtains and for the first time Remy saw a companion that held potential to be more, to be someone close. Which was strange even to him, he never opened up to anyone let alone to a stranger, but she opened as much of herself as he did and he respected that. Most of all Remy found that he missed having someone to hold at night, someone to confine in.

Remy wasn't sure if he found that within the goddess next to him but what he did know was that it had been more then five years since he woke up with a woman next to him. Remy was always gone before the sun peaked; there was barley anytime to remember their names. He remembered this time though, he remembered her favorite food, color, best vacation, her ticklish spots and why she joined the mighty X-men.

Ororo head rested on his chest and a wave of shivers ran up her body Remy felt her tense up from it. Feeling compelled he turned into her using him arms he embraced her shivering body. She let go of a deep breath and her brows unwrinkled as she found comfort in his warmth.

Remy sighed, it was a new feeling for him he was content…

* * *

**Mean while-**

"I'm telling you if I ever see that asshole again I would kick him the fa… face" Rogue took another shot and slammed the glass on the counter. "Another… Who, who do these guys think… I mean look at this! Come on you would hit this right…" Rogue asked the bar tender.

"You've had enough kid…" Logan jumped in the conversation.

"What! No one more come on one more…." She pounded on the counter top to the bar tender. "Come on! You can't be scared of him!" Rogue yelled. The bar tender was also Logan 'friend' he looked at Rogue then to Logan who's battle face would make a grown man cry, he decided it was best to back away and let them duke it out.

"Come on." Logan dragged Rogue over his shoulder and headed to the door with her screaming and hitting his chest with her feet.

"Later Logan" the bar tender called out laughing at the pair, Logan always knew how to make an exist.

"Don't worry sexy I'll be back for more then just drinks hahah!" Rogue was not one to go quietly.

It wasn't fun getting her home but Logan managed.

**Fash Forward**

"Ahhhh…"

Rogue cringed as the sunlight hit her face. "Ohhhh…." She moaned, the room was spinning and her belly felt like she ate a whole uncooked turkey and then the stuffing. She tangled herself in her sheets to avoid the light, but it was no use. The ticking of clock and wind blowing on her blinds already made her feel like she was Woodstock.

Coming to terms with her mega hang over Rogue got up like an awaken zombie. Walking over to her dresser Rogue slammed her fits into her chest of draws out of frustration she couldn't find her Advil. But threw mirror she saw that she wasn't alone.

"Here" Logan tossed her the bottle of Advil, tapping the mini table she had on her balcony with his keys. He was motioning to the coffee he had ready made for her.

Rogue gave him a wary stare "Thanks"

She took the Advil and a seat. The sun was killing her light green eyes. Logan slid her, his glasses cross the table. "You thought of it all." She was impressed with Logan's advanced planning. He made sure she had everything in room that she needed with no reason to leave. It was out of line for Logan he would assist that's true but defiantly not to that extent for something so juvenile.

"Figured you'd be out of it." Logan tried to make his actions appeared non shallot.

"How long was I out for?"

"It's nine-thirty"

"What?!" Rogue almost pit out her coffee which was no were near sweet enough.

"Yup"

"Ussmmm… yahhh" she took a sniff of the funky aroma "I smell like road kill." she commented noticing an odd stain on her tracks. "Ahhh…I'm gonna shower" Rogue facial expression changed to revolting, she honestly didn't think she was that bad at the bar to have passed out when she reached home.

"Good plan your killing my noise" Logan mocked her.

"Haha…." Rogue laughed sarcastically and left Logan for a hot shower.

Logan sneaked out once he heard the shower go on. He thought this was the perfect time to go and see the headway the others made with their guest now that he made sure Rogue wouldn't be venturing around the mansion anytime soon.

The hot water washed down Rogue's back and the steam soaked in her pours reenergized her pail skin. She used her arm to brace herself from falling. Besides fighting a hangover she couldn't sake the feeling that something wasn't right. The house seemed to be holding back. On average Rogue would wake up with a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of stomach but that evening she felt something aside from the booze not setting. It was indescribable pricing feeling she got when bad things were going to happen.

Coming out of her shower, Rogue noticed that someone had been in her washroom, granted she shared it with Storm it still was unexplainable. Her things under the counter were moved she had established a system with Storm the left side was hers and right Ororo's but nothing was in order everything was mixed up.

Opening the top drawer where her brush was supposed to be instead she found a pack of playing cards. Rogue picked the pack up with the most quizzed expression. She now knew that something was dead wrong looking back it was all to covenant. The morning coffee with Logan asking questions, then drinks Logan usually give her disappointing looks when she even as so much thought about drinking and he didn't even hound her for being drunk. The house was dead silent; a majority of the mansion didn't trust her and always found an excuse to know where she was or what she was up but today nothing and now the playing cards? It was like she was kept out of a major plot.

_Downstairs-_

"You all don't understand the delicate nature of the situation, this isn't your choice."

"Why should it be yours?"

Rogue was making her way down stairs when she heard chatter coming from the kitchen. From what she could tell it was Scott, Logan, Jean, Bobby and the Professor. They seemed to be arguing but she didn't come in from the beginning and didn't know that they were talking about.

"It isn't that simple, she needs to discover things on her own this will help her."

"That's what you say, she dose seem to be getting any better to me."

'They're talking about me?' Rogue question herself, descending from the stairs she twirled the pack of cards and her mind wondered to a dangerous place.

"What about him we don't even know him."

"He wouldn't try anything not here."

Rogue was on the last step, she really went down to speak with Professor about her anxiety unfurniey she overheard a conversation that hurt her deep down. Rogue still proving her trust and hearing talk about her, pushed her personal growth back filling her conscious with doubt.

"What makes you so sure?"

"You're eating the meal he cooked dumbass you shouldn't even be speaking."

"Only to be nice."

She tip- toed around the corner to the kitchen wanting to catch them in the act. Rogue was going to let Logan have it, after all they shared he would betray her like that was beyond her. That night they were going to know why she was named the Rogue.

"Yeah ok"

Only when close Rogue got a smell of the delious food that was cooking. The spices were making her mouth water, she could taste the black peas and spiced rice blacken chicken in her mouth.

"Listen you…"

"Shhh!!! she coming"

Rogue turned the corner "What the hell is going on?" she was angry and on the edge from her hang over.

The front door opened and Ororo giggling crashed the harsh mood in the kitchen. Stumbling Ororo came in stopping herself from laughing when she saw everyone's grim face. "What's going on? You didn't burn it did you?" she referred to the boiling pots which had the most mouth watering smell.

Rogue was about to throw a fit, demanding answers mixed in with a few choice words, when stern bike boots hitting the tile followed by a care free chuckle that punctured her heart.

"Don't fear mon amis Gambit and the goddess have brought the wine!" Remy yelled holding up the two bottles of red wine in his hand.

"REMY"

Rogue hand went to the near by foist within an instant it began to freeze over. She was channeling powers unconsciously again. A single tear came from her face out of horror when he male figure in front of wasn't vanishing like a bad dream. Admitting she thought about what she would do and say when she met him if she ever did, but never did she think it would be that day, in her new safe heaven. Sorrow flit up in her green eyes, Remy thought they were going to bleed they were felt with so much pain.

Remy stared back like a lifeless puppet, he held the bottles in his hand until they shinned a bight fuchsia. Part of him wanted to drop the bottles and run to her but when he saw those eyes and all their tormented he understood there was nothing he could do. Rogue and Remy never made a move, they didn't even blink. The on lookers in the kitchen watched in anticipation of meltdown, but there was none. Rogue found Remy like she did years ago they meet on a different plain where there was no color, no sound between them only them; the real them that was hidden beneath the cutter of all their lies was once again reveled. Rogue knew there was no going back as much as she tried to deny it to herself just as much as much as Remy tried to deny himself.

They bore into each others soul with their eyes, when Rogue started to back up slowly her feet hit cupboards and her arm grazed counter top and loose objects. Remy not knowing started to trace her steps walking towards her, they were mesmerized with each other. Finally noticing what he was doing Rogue stretched her arms out.

"Stop…" and like a trained dog Remy obeyed. "Ah, ah….I… can't believe you Logan" she stated in a sad tone to her only ally in the house before turning and sprinting out of the kitchen.

"ANNA" his voice was demanding then he expected it to be. "…wait don't cry" Remy said the last part lowly. By time Remy made it out of the kitchen Rogue was up the stairs. "Anna please don't leave!"

She froze her muscles no longer hand strength but her heart felt more like a vibration then a beating it was pumping that quickly.

"Anna"

Rogue reluctantly turned to him, the way he said her name was soothing to her. Not even her fiancé called her Anna anymore. Slowly bringing her eyes up from the hardwood to face him; Rogue saw him like that confused young man back at the garage at her old house. Remy stood before her with glossy eyes and a heavy heart.

"Don't leave because of me…I clearly interrupted you and your home once again."

With out skipping a beat or looking to the others Remy picked up his trench coat off the side table and left. The creaking of the door seemed elongated and drawn out as if delaying for someone to intervene.

Remy had actually hit it off with the rest of the X-men and the Professor had claimed him as non- treating. As much as Scott tired to protest his being there he was quick to allow him when Remy volunteered to cook dinner for the team.

Remy looked back and thought about what he'd done. But what had he done? He didn't put Rogue in danger or harmed her personally. Remy had no clue she would be there, what were the odds? On top of that she still held a grudge for him leaving. That was almost five years ago, she was child in his eyes and he reminded himself of that with each step he took that day he walked away from Brother Hood boarding house. It was the one good thing Remy did, leaving that night before he corrupted her innocence, but if it was, then why was it after seeing her tears, that he truly wished he had taken her with those years ago?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ororo turned to the door and was about to go after Remy, when Logan's course hand grabbed her forearm. Logan pulled back as hard as Ororo pulled forward trying to escape his harsh grip.

"Why should he be the one to leave!?" She questioned in a vivid tone, to not only Logan who still held her arm ridiculously tight but to the rest of the team. No one had any answer therefore no one spoke; frankly everyone else standing there besides Logan and the Professor were wondered the same thing.

"He just does…"Logan dropped Ororo's arm. She had the determined look on her face, one everyone knew as her independent face, where she would act upon impulse.

Rogue hustled down the stairs, tears streamed from her face but she sung her hair in her face so no one could tell. She hated looking violable in front of the others, especially knowing most of them looked down at her. Ororo was ready to start a hurricane in the house facing off her teammates, so Rogue made it to the Professors door unnoticed.

Ororo's eyes started to glaze over turning pure white when Logan refused to move from her path. Jean and Scott both jumped in and Bobby stood back watching to see if Logan would really and try to stop Ororo. He shook his head at Logan_, some people just shouldn't be tested_ he thought to himself, she was a force of nature and the lighting was already brightening the gloomy night sky.

"It was your plan to bring him here what changed your mind Logan." Her attitude wasn't appreciated and lunched a debate. The louder their voices became the harder the thunder cracked outside. The rains poured down clashing on the windows like stones. The augment pressed on and the winds blew at the door with aggressive thuds, treating to blow them in. Both Logan and Ororo were very opinionated leaders, yelled and carry on in a very non- X-men fashion while being held back by Scott and Jean, neither willing to back down.

"Ahmmmhmmm…."Rogue coughed loud and then a bit louder.

"AHHMMM" She held onto the Professors office doorknob with growing pressure. She tapped her foot out of habit waiting for everyone's attention. The group paused in mid- motion turning to her in a mechanical fashion.

"If you would be so kind Professor."

Charles came from behind the mob and went to Rogue gesturing for her to entre his office first. Charles followed her into the dimly lit office, their figures disappearing into the shadow of the room. The deaf sound of the door that slammed shut behind them left all the X-men with a sense of remorse for her feelings. The swinging of the door kept the tone of room eerie quite. It couldn't close all the way, it was left with a slight crack, Rogue's grip broke he doorknob leaving her palm print in it.

"Is someone going to explain this?" Ororo asked pressing out the wrinkles in her shirt. And again no one spoke "Didn't think so…" she went for the door but Jean closed it, before she could make it fully out the door.

"Storm wait until the professor comes back out, this isn't your call anymore then it is mine or Logan's…"

Ororo knew Jean was right, she didn't want Remy to leave but he did arrive under strange circumstances. She was unwilling to admit she was in the wrong at that time but listened to reason. Ororo hesitated but slowly went back to her friends and took a seat on the foray bench without speaking.

It seemed that no one wanted to leave for the sake of missing the action because they all too found a seat or leaned against something waiting for Rogue and the professor to come out of the office.

**

* * *

**

**Twenty minutes later- **

"The moment that this becomes too much for you Rogue tell me, but I strongly believe that this is will help you resolve a lot of hidden issues."

Xavier sat by his oak desk reviewing Rogue's old files for their therapy sessions together. He was explaining the positive opportunities that housing Remy could bring for her. Rogue's face still looked doubtful. Almost all of her memories as a teenage were vial, which made her physically ill at times and mentally strained at others which included the bittersweet ones with Remy. Her body would act on taking on the persona of others she has used, but not voices or memories just their abilities.

On a random Friday at the dinner table Rogue went to swatted a fly but missed, it began to irate her until she hit it with a medal hand, it was then she noticed that the whole left side of her body had turned to metal. A trait she had picked up from Colouss. That wasn't the first time something in that nature happened, it seemed that something was triggering it but no one was sure what it was. Lately her episodes were coming more frequent and lasting long. With an untapable mind, she was left with little assistance.

"Rogue your spells are coming in unexplainable waves I can not look into your head…"

"I know I know the static…"

After Rogue was assisted with her powers as a youth her mind was unreadable to telepaths of all kinds, a request to sinister by her mother. In an attempt to read her mind the Professor and Jean would be blocked by a static wall.

"Use this opportunity to control your own future Rogue. Tackle that fear that insecurity that holds you back and concur the attacks you have been having."

"If you say so Professor" As she said it out loud yet it didn't register in mind, she was only telling Xavier what he wanted hear.

Outside the door, Storm sat with her legs crossed on the bench. She appeared to be restrained and clam but Jean knew better, they had been friends for too long. Ororo was a master at appearing clam when there was world win in her mind. So Jean set up a metal link between the two;

"Ororo."

"Jean."

They met in Ororo's happy place; an island with a purest blue water and fresh tropical scenery. They sat side by side on a shore line watching the sun set over the water.

"_I haven't seen you act like that over a guy before."_

"_He's not my boyfriend Jean I explained that to you already." Their eyes never met only staring at the beautiful imagery in Ororo mind._

"_You care an awful lot about what happens to him, it seems a bit strange for you."_

"_Why? Because I'm not acting like one of the guys and actually showing emotion."_

"_I didn't mean it like that."_

"_We connected Jean I told him things that I never told anyone before …he listened to me not because he was threatened by me or viewed me as another guy….he listened cause he wanted to" she brushed her hair to one side and the wind run threw it. "…it was refreshing." A soft smile broke on the corner of her lips. _

_Jean only grinned and gripped Ororo's hand. "Maybe if you let it, it will become something."_

"_He's not into me like that…"_

"_You think every guy isn't in to like that."_

"_I don't need a guy or servile guys to be happy" Ororo squeezed back on Jeans hand, Ororo's temper was deflating, she was overreacting for a minute but Jean now had better understanding to why. _

"_But you do like the feeling" Jean said smugly, Ororo couldn't deny that she did like the way Remy made her feel, it was premature to admit though. She was however glowing and Jean saw that, she didn't have to be in her head to notice it either. _

_Jean filched interrupting the link "The Professor is coming back…" and saying that she cut their mental link to listen to the verdict. _

"I had a feeling you all would still be here waiting." Xavier chuckled at his weak joke, trying to lighten the mood.

Rogue sprouted from the office and flew to the elevator and jabbing the down button like fend. The groups head turned to their emotional teammate and wondered what was said in the office that made her appear more upset. Logan stepped out from the group to go after Rogue just as the elevator arrived.

"Let her go Logan, she will be alright." The professor insisted to the hot tempered Wolverine, who was riled up from the argument with Ororo. Logan didn't always listen but he respected Xavier enough to disobey him to his face.

"Rogue has reached a convince and Mr. LeBeau will remain here for awhile longer."

"And by long you mean?" Scott jumped in finding it important to always inject his two points into every conversation.

"As long as necessary Scott, he couldn't have gotten far; he is after all on foot."

"Alright team Logan and Bobby will take the North side and Jean and I will take the south Storm…" he was cut off by the Professor who went passed them towards Ororo who remained seated on the bench.

"All that isn't necessary Scott, just Storm will go they seem to have… connected" he smiled at her kindly.

As Ororo walked out the door feeling a sense of pride over her dispute with hot head Logan, the Professor mind linked the remaining members in the mansion. _"Please do not question my judgment, The Brotherhood has some value with Mr. LeBeau I don't know what Magneto and them want with him but until we do I feel that he needs to remain her for his safety and possibly ours." _

**

* * *

**

**Been There Done…That?**

Rogue wasn't present for the deliverance of Remy, she instead turned her mind and energy to her rounds duty. Usually hating rounds, Rogue saw them as blessing that night. Any excuse to keep moving and never having to make fake conversation with Remy or about him.

Once upon time it was her favorite task as an X-man, she used to use that unsupervised opportunity to sneak in some extra couple time with her soon to be husband. Unfortunately as soon as that ring landed on her finger those nights soon stopped, leaving her physically starving and at times emotionally drained. It was quarter past two and Rogue was on her third round of the mansion, coming back up from the basement and about to glance over the first floor, her stomach got the best of her grumbling away.

"_Couldn't agree more_" she rubbed her belly and headed to the kitchen.

Rogue was in a double chocolate fudge kind of mood, turning the kitchen corner she darted right for the freezer. Not bothering with the bowl she took the tub of ice cream and ate from it. Taking a huge spoon full at a time and slowly licking it off, Rogue landed in ecstasy what a man couldn't heal chocolate sure could. She took a deep sigh it was what she needed after the day she experienced. The light above the stove was gave the room only shadows and highlights, it was perfect for her. The stress that was getting to her would only be fueled by bright lights.

Remy was told that Rogue was not well; having attend therapy with the professor weekly and was medication daily. It was her mind that was causing her to be ill, certain memories she wasn't able to digest and therefore came out in other forms; migraines, vomiting, ability regregation and in extreme cases convoluting. Remy didn't know that she suffered that much but the professor explained it was her body's way of dealing with repressed issues. He wished that he had taken Rogue with him if that was to be the end result.

Rogue was trying to get better and Remy was edgier to help but the Professor warned against it and advised Remy to let Rogue come to him if and when she's ready. The Professor was unsure how Rogue would react to Remy and what he would trigger in her. It was easy enough advice Remy was given to bad he forgot it when Rogue entered the kitchen.

Besides having the keen senses of an X-men Rogue was Mystiques pride and joy she trained Rogue personally everyday once she decided to join her mother. It wasn't long before Rogue snapped out of her chocolate coma and realized who was in the kitchen with her.

"You're back." She said aloud.

Remy was motionless at the table, because it was separate part from the cooking area he sat in the dark hiding himself. Rogue knew it was him lights or not, his scent forever hunted her mind, it was a devious blend of leather, cooking spices and old cigars.

"Oui, they told me you agreed." Remy faintly answered, he chugged back a glass of bourbon that he sneaked into the house.

"Did they?"

Rogue held the container of ice cream away from herself. The tick chocolate ice cream melted in an instant in her palms. The container it self began sag from the heat. She was channeling pass absorbed powers once again.

Remy stood and eyed her oddly. Rogue caught herself using powers that didn't belong to her quickly thought clamed her thoughts. Remy walked over to the sink and placed his glass in it, he turned to see Rogue on edge leaning against the cupboard doors. Unable to face him without thinking sinful things she moved from his line of sight and went to the courtier top behind her. Rogue braced her body with her arms waiting for Remy to move but he didn't, he watched her sender back wanting nothing more then to touch her and to slide his hand down to her lower curves.

"If you want me gone just say so…" Remy spoke to her back, not noticing that he was now standing closer to her.

"Just say so?" Rogue nodded, she was feeling flustered and angry and for some reason her body was burning. "Just say so? I see…so my opinion matters this time, I have a choice?" she said a bit sarcastically.

"What is it you want from me Rogue I shouldn't feel guilty about leaving? It was years ago, you were a child."

"But you do feel bad?" She turned almost right into his embrace. The few feet that separated them were shrinking down to mere inches.

Remy's conscious battled with the lust that he tried desperately to repress. "I offered to leave." He told her blankly.

That wasn't the answer Rogue was secretly hoping for, and because of that it made her more aggressive, it was her turn to break him, to dominate to win. "You don't get it."

They were now in the heat of the confrontation. Their voices were not loud enough to disturb the other residents but stern and powerful enough so that they both knew it was no where near friendly.

"You want me to apologize?" Remy grunted between his teeth. "I'm sorry do you feel any better!?"

His words felt just as bitter on his tongue as it did to Rogue's ears. Her eyes almost popped out of her head in sheer disbelief of his attitude. It was the same attitude he had back then, the cocky smug dominating attitude that made her heart speed up… even now.

"Don't try to make this about me!" Rogue was gravitating to him and partially speaking into Remy's chin.

"It's always been about you…"

"Save it" Rogue rolled her eyes and Remy grunted in vain and clawed at air at Rogue's irrational behavior.

"What you don't believe me? You don't think I thought about this as much as you have…what to say how to act?"

"You don't care about me." The words burned holes in Remy's temper he wasn't sure he could stay in control any longer. Rogue crossed her arms tired of the debate she wanted to jump him and tear him apart.

"I made the responsible choice" He insisted trying to take the high road of the conversation.

"Since when are you responsible? You only care about yourself" Rogue got back in his face.

"I don't care?" Remy's neck twisted and cracked, he was fed up with Rogue he wanted to slam her into a wall.

"Yeah!" The whole conversation was escalating.

"You think I never cared?" Remy blocked her in putting his hands on the either side of the courtier behind her, none of them noticed.

"That southern gentlemen act won't work on me anymore" Rogue cocked her head getting closer to Remy's mouth.

"There's no act!"

"Oh yeah…" Rogue pushed. They were separated basically by the skin of their noses.

"Yeah…" Remy said quietly.

"I forgot…cause you care." It was the last push Remy couldn't handle it.

"….Cause I care!" he crushed his scorching lips on to her trembling ones.

Rogue pushed back sucking in his taste and capturing his tongue Remy dug in her back and Rogue yanked his hair forcing him deeper into her touch into their lust. No matter what they weren't close enough. There wasn't time to waste if they didn't then the moment would pass them. Remy's lips found her neck sucking on it and using his teeth to graze down her neck. He bit into her shoulder blade while pulling up her shirt, rubbing his hands up and down her stomach his heat piecing into her body. Like a snake Remy unclasped her bra and messaged her bountiful breast, he groaned out of excitement he wanted those for so long. The years had blessed her body, doubling her breast, pumping up her hips and her apple bottom. The fact that she was taller almost five nine and fit under his chin perfectly made the moment perfect.

Rogue had her eyes on a different package she dreamt about. She undid his jeans button and slipped her hand pass his boxers. Rogue started stroking him with long hard pulls tantalizing him in all the right places. Remy's eyes fell back from her sinful message. He was going fast and needed to gain back control. He forcefully pinned her to the courtier and pulled off her tack bottoms and panties at once. He moved his hand in-between her thighs he felt her heat as Rogue slid forward onto his hand. She was losing her patience and Remy could tell, he bit her bottom lip and arched her back. Rogue didn't waste the moment and ripped off his shirt.

Remy pulled her legs and wrapped it around his waist, injecting his tick hot shaft into her centre she whimpered into his touch. They skipped the rising trusts and they went at it full force, heavy rhythm. He went harder rocking their hips together fast and spermatic. Each thrust was more heavenly then the last Rogue was dizzy she melting more and more.

"_Ah_" she gasped dragging her nails into Remy shoulder down his back, breaking the skin. "_Ahm_" Remy sighed back biting small spaces on her neck repeatedly. Rogue's breaths got closer together and her body got more tense. Hearing her pliant in his ear was fulfilling a fantasy he had for years. "_fuck_" Rogue gasped she locked her legs tighter around Remy. She was close Remy knew she was swollen and her wet walls and were tightening around his iron shaft. Remy was losing it hearing her moan. It was too much, he bleated faster into her sending shivers down Rogue spine making her cry out in pleasure. Remy found Rogue's breast once more; running his fingers over them from light to fast. The sensation was overwhelming and Rogue slapped her hand over her mouth to mute her screams, her eye brows narrowed and the explosive feelings from her core released a mighty orgasm she felt light as feather free falling into euphoria. Remy was right behind her biting his lips to keep quite as he found his completion inside her.

They both rested fanning themselves for a minute trying to get some oxygen. It was quick right to the point, but oh so satisfying it didn't house much, it was just sex.

It wasn't the typical reaction two people with a shared history had sex in a private school kitchen would have. They were unable to look at one another, it wasn't long before regret and doubt filled them inside. "That was…" Rogue started.

"A mistake…"

Remy finished leaning off her, he pulled up his pants moving around to avoiding Rogue's amazing eyes. If he had the guts to look at her directly he would have seen that they shinned a bit brighter because of him.

Watching Remy react remorsefully, Rogue sluggishly put back on her shirt. She felt incredibility embarrassed of what she submitted herself too. Remy had hurt her by giving Rogue exactly what she wanted. She wasn't going to let him win this round and know that she was some how effected by his magnificent touch.

Rogue stood to get her sweat pants on and Remy couldn't bring himself to look at her naked body. Only having pants on himself he was about to leave the kitchen when Rogue asked "How do you feel now? Does your gentlemen standards still apply or am I the exception?"

She pitched her hair into a pony and looked Remy square in the eyes "Was I worth the five year wait?" Her looks could kill him they were so vindictive.

"Do you feel satisfied now?" Remy shoot back. Rogue could spit she was that angry with him. She was furious to think that Remy thought of the act they committed as favor in any way. It aggravated her to see the simmer of victory in his eyes.

Remy turned when Rogue grabbed him by the arm "Don't you ever come near me…" she warned him, she had defiantly changed no longer willing to yield to let him win. She then tried moved but Remy reached back pulling her into him, to that close space that only lead them down the wrong road.

"It took a real southern belle to complete this tango." That said he dropped Rogue and they both left in opposite directions angry and aroused.

* * *

GoodNight-

Back in his appointed room Remy laid on his back, he stared at the bumps on ceiling but all he saw was Rogue's face. He felt guilty for his actions, still it was bound to happen it's what he wanted to happen since the moment they met. But the ending wasn't what he expected it was hallow. It was obvious that Remy wasn't going to sleep that night, he was lonely. He had a lot he wanted to give more then just sex and it was clear to him that Rogue didn't want any of that.

"Anna…" he sighed. And a gentle tap came at the door. Remy's gazed eyes refocused to the door. "Come in" Remy replied sitting up on his bed.

A shy Ororo entered with boxer shorts and a tank top on, she palm her hand over her arm, nerves had gotten to her. Remy could tell that she was reluctant and embarrassed from her body language too and thought it was cute.

"I couldn't sleep" she finally admitted breaking the claim.

The way her hair fell hiding the left side of her face and how she looked to floor out of insecurity was refreshing in Remy's mind, she liked him, a sincere interest not just sex. Yeah girls turned to putty around him but she seemed genuine in her action. She liked him a whole lot more then just for his face. It's what he was missing someone who wanted to be there with him and gave as much into every touch and every conversation as he did. Remy adamantly loved the way her blue eyes glittered in the moonlight and how her figures only got more defined as they pressed against him. It brought a coli smile to Remy's mouth.

He lifted the covers off himself "Room for one more…" he extended an invitation.

Ororo took a running start and dove into the bed with Remy; he cuddled her and draped the sheets over their bodies.

Rogue sat on the living room couch stressed. Was it terrible that she enjoyed her kitchen actions and thought about more? Yes it was she concluded. She needed to move around to get the blood flowing else were in her body, she jump up and wiggled her body loose. Taking a few deep breaths while flexing her hands, Rogue's engagement ring fell off. Rolling around in a circular pattern on the floor, she sighed and picked up the fallen ring. Bringing it close to her face, Rogue realized that she experienced a momentary laps of judgment and put the three chariot ring back on her slender finger. It belonged there and she belonged with him, the feelings of intrigue that Remy brought out in her it was just that intrigue and it too would pass.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Remy arrived in at the mansion on an uneventful Thursday, it was now a sunny Tuesday and Remy had already hosted a good dinner gone bad. Got kicked out, had sex in public place with someone who he swore he would never touch and found the softer side of a goddess. All this was sprinkles compared to the treats and death glares he got from Logan and Scott. Their lack of trust for Remy was the only thing they seemed to agree on.

Bobby watched Remy like an admiring students taking as many notes as physically possible, becoming his new shadow. Since Remy was naturally a ladies man, he had a way of making each individual woman in the mansion feel they were the one and only. Even Jean was heard giggled like an idiot over Remy's cooking lessons. But by no means was Remy whoring around, he stuck with Storm mostly, they worked out, when to dinner and when shopping. They did it all enjoying each others company daily.

Remy LeBeau was the official hot topic, no one seemed to avoid him minus Rogue. The whole weekend- if they were caught within twenty feet of each other, one of them would always find an excuse to leave. Seeing him was murder on her body , she pictured him naked every time she saw him, and every time she smelt his cooking.

Rogue was down to two spots that the Cajun would never follow, the Prof's office and the broken down boat house. Her own room wasn't considered safe anymore, since him and Ororo were friends and she shared a washroom with the goddess. Rogue always made a point to knock before entering just in case.

It was even more awkward when Logan went to try and apologize to Rogue, he caught her off guard in the early morning without her comfort baggy sweater on and he saw the bruises and bite marks that Remy left behind. Of course Logan was livid about it, he marched out of the room to 'confront' the Cajun, but Rogue jumped in and confessed what happened.

"I won't judge you kid, but quit before you get hurt" Logan advised her as a friend. Even though Rogue insisted that it was one time deal that meant nothing, Logan couldn't deal and bailed giving them both time to cool off.

It was mid afternoon a little after Logan bow up followed by his lecture, Rogue was outside trying to enjoy the bright sunny day, spring was well on its way. The flowers in all their decorative colors made her mind feel at ease. She sat by the broken door of the old run down boat house writing in her new dairy, overlooking the lake that lined the school property. It was classic setting the boat house maligned in the last attack, the white paint stripping off the wood boards. The ugly masked with the beautiful surrounding of shimmering green blue lake was life contrast that Rogue often wrote of in her diary. A twig snapped and Rogue flashed her head to the sound, to see Remy leaning against the side of the house fingering an unlit cigarette.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Few minutes" Remy told her chucking his cigarette.

"I gave you the whole Mansion couldn't you let me have this crappy shack?"

Rogue asked closing her dairy and prepping to stand. She gripped her diary close, holding dear to her chest. She didn't want an accidental slip up. Remy was on every page, circled in parts and covered with hearts in others.

"I didn't come to disturb you, I know this is where you come during the day" He gently moved to face her, his mesmerizing red on black eyes ran up and down her curves a dozen times.

"Then why are you here?" Rogue dusted the dirt off her pants trying to avoid his gaze.

"I know you can't forgive me but I'm asking you to let me show you that I'm not an asshole."

That was the best attempt of an apology Remy could come up with, it wasn't a joke for how long it took him to come up with that line. There wasn't away to say forgive me with out adding negative words about himself. Rogue saw his effort in his slow verbalization like he memorized it on his walk over.

"Are you saying sorry?" the wind picked up and he's scent blew towards her. For a minute Rogue forgot where she was, she was basking in his rich aroma.

"Oui for everything…"

"It's not like I completely hate you I was…I just was… aggravated with the way you came back" she kicked a near by stone "I felt ambushed is all."

In all honesty Rogue had been trying to muster up the courage to call a truce. Given what happened days prior she still missed his company and arrogance, besides that she didn't have a list of friend at the School and one that knew things about her would be a big plus especially now.

"Truce…"

"Serious?" Remy questioned.

Rogue nodded her head slowly bushing her hair behind her ears. That's when she felt the metal of her ring against her ear, moving quickly but carefully Rogue twirled the ring off and placed it on her right hand. It was the first time Remy noticed the ring but when it was settled on her right hand and not the left. It got quite again and Remy was determined to push pass the strange discomfort.

"The names Gambit but a belle like you can call me Remy." He reached for her hand.

"Anna but people around here call me Rogue" she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Anna" Remy said with their hands still connected.

* * *

Scott was in the study which was linked with the library. He sat a desk by the massive windows with the Professor going over new jet modifications. Scott fiddled endlessly with his sunglasses, and cleared his throat repeatedly.

"I don't have to be a telepath to know you have something on your mind." Xavier told his worried student.

"I'm sorry Professor" he sat up straight "I can't help it. That guy has been here less then a week and all the girls are flocking to him."

"All the girls or Jean?" Xavier asked.

"That's besides the point we don't know him all, and him and Storm have been spending too much time together for my liking? Do we need another loose cannon with no pass?" The last male stray that wondering into the Mansion; was gunning for his girlfriend and Scott hasn't had much luck in getting him to back off.

"You shouldn't take out your aggression on Logan…"

"I'm not! Look with Logan you can at lest tap into his mind you can't do that with this guy…"

"This guy has a name and Remy is welcomed here you need to get pass your insecurities he had done nothing to you." Xavier had his hand linked and gave Scott his attorative face. "Besides I believe you had that problem with Rogue, she hasn't turned and she has been her for two years."

Scott rubbed his head and held the bridge of his nose "Sorry I just can't shake this feeling."

"I somehow feel that their static interference is related as their brief history together. Once the excitement pass with our new guess, I will began sessions with him and try to find the connection. All answers will be answered with time Scott."

Scott stared out the window from the Study to the sundeck. His girlfriend or rather his ex-girlfriend? things were still undecided between the two. He swore to protect her no matter what that promise has been pushed to the test every since Logan arrived he wasn't sure he could be handle Remy atop of that. Jean was seated there with her best friend and seemed so happy, Scott wished that she would smile like that for him again even for a second. Until he knew more about the house latest attraction he would have to keep extra surveillance on Remy and his flirtatious carefree attitude.

* * *

Jean and Storm sat on the sundeck eating some of the deserts that Remy had made earlier. The sundeck was the coolest place on the ground without needing AC it was brightly lit at all times and had the best view of the courtside. It was no wonder that it was clamed as Ororo centenary; she could often be found there mediating or listening to music. As of late the sundeck was hers and Remy private escape. So much so she was forgetting about prior engagements for tickle fights and video games contest with Remy.

"So Miss Monroe could you please tell me how the most attractive men fall into your life and yet your clothes stay on?" Jean teased her friend.

"Jean…"

"Oh come on!" Jean almost choked on her brownie "You two have been wondering around here like freaking newlyweds! Just admit you like him."

"He is fun." Ororo bite into an oatmeal cookie "And really sweet…" Ororo blanked out momentary even when she came back she had a silly grin on her face "I swear his eyes burn deeper at nigh…."

"You should know you haven't slept in your room since he came back."

"Jean!" Ororo gasped giggling at the hidden allegations "Truly it isn't like that, I mean I like the way he makes me feel when he looks at me its not another guy you know." she paused "And how he's soft hands plays in my hair…." She played with the ends of her long hair, Ororo was completely gone. It was a great feeling for a guy to see her in a new light but also freighting, not knowing what he thought of her. Ororo was known for usually taking thing heinously slow and was positive that wasn't Remy's style yet being in his company all that doubt melted.

"Oh my gosh" Jean said lowly.

"What?" Ororo snapped to.

"You totally like him" she relaxed in her chair and crossed her legs. "I'm happy for you it's about time is all I can say. If I could read his mind I'm sure his thoughts would agree."

"Cut it out!" Ororo threw a pillow at Jean and a slight rosy glow came to her cheeks that she tried horribly to cover.

"It's true, accept it! I see the way he looks at you and the conversations you have. It's nice to see a guy treat you right" She picked up her glass "He has the best friend stamp of approval." Jean winked.

"Glad you approve."

"I mean it 'Ro, I think Remy is really into you."

* * *

Remy's hands were still firmly planted on Rogue's behind. Her hands draped around Remy's neck as their lips pressed together. Rogue's tongue mapped out Remy's mouth drinking in more of taste. As quite whimper released from her throat when Remy bite down her bottom lip and started to kiss her jaw line. Taking captive of Rogue's neck with his hand Remy laid soft kisses down her long deck, while Rogue's hands roamed Remy's shoulders and slid down his back. Remy pushed her up higher against the old shack bringing her hips to his and ting her legs around his waist.

"Remy"

Rogue tried to speak but the heat was already rising in her core making her words came out in hollow gasps. "This is…" Remy's tongue found her nipple "This is the…" Her eyes rolled back when his hand landed in her pants "Last time, this is the last time." She struggled to make a sentence.

"Hmhm" Remy muttered and aggressively took to her lips as Rogue hand roamed his pants. It was clear won this round, when a gasp of bliss flowed out of Rogue's mouth it was good thing they were outside.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Remy and Rogue walked back to the main house together, they weren't awkward with each other in fact they appeared normal. Jean and Ororo spotted them coming towards the house as well as Scott and the Professor. They watched the 'new' friends stroll into the kitchen partially shoving each other to get in the door. The on lookers could only raise a brow; the way Rogue and Remy avoided one another the pass few days then to see them acting civilized so soon was unexpected.

"Looks like someone the attention too" Jean eyes narrowed as she glanced over at Ororo who too watched Remy and Rogue with intrigue.

Seeing such a unique sight the teammates watching didn't miss a beat in finding their way to the kitchen as well. Sam was initially in the kitchen, he was snacking down on some leftovers that Remy made the night before. Sam had been missing for the last couple days doing some recruitment back in the south. He sat at the table over the steaming bowl of blackened chicken and white rice, just about to dig in when Rogue and Remy came in laughing, genuinely laughing it was first time in weeks Sam witness Rogue really smile. Rogue and Remy had been holding in their glee the whole walk over to the mansion, thinking that they were secluded, they let loose in the kitchen. Sam sat speechless watching Rogue and Remy frock like they were friends since birth. They didn't pay attention to Sam, but Sam only stared in awe mostly at Remy he worked his magic touch on yet another women in the house. The minute he arrived Bobby told him everything he missed. Sam knew that Remy was being hated by most of guys, but he couldn't hate Remy whatever he did for Rogue it helped her a lot.

"Sam…" Rogue's watery eyes saw his reddish hair "Sam Guthrie!" she wanted to run over and hug him but she was blocked by Scott who arrived… _causally_.

Scott was not good with covering up his intentions. "Ah Scott?" Rogue was confused cause rushing behind him was Bobby. Rogue flashed her head back to Remy to see Jean and Storm coming in behind him. The way things were shaping up Rogue was expecting an intervention.

"Jean, Storm?"

Remy too was feeling the tension; he discreetly shrugged his shoulders at Rogue having no ideal to what was happening.

"Guthrie I thought you had a danger room session?" Scott asked.

Sam and Rogue were closest besides her and Wolverine. Sam wasn't an in house X-man he traveled and ranged solo most of the time. When he was staying in X-house Rogue and him were like brother and sister. They hit if off since Rogue got there calming a 'Southern bond' the others wouldn't understand, which meant bad news for Scott. He wouldn't be able to have the discussion he wanted to with Rogue, when Sam was around he took on the brother role very seriously.

"Rogue, the Professor is looking for you" Jean reminded her staring blankly at the southern beauty.

Rogue froze like a dear in the head lights before dashing out the kitchen. She completely forgot about her and Charles engagement, leaving poor Remy behind to face the pack of wolves alone.

"You're the one who's been causing all the commotion in the house?" Sam asked trying to figure out why the kitchen was suddenly full when no meal was being prepared.

"Apparently" Remy tried to back away and slip out the group but Scott was pitched at his side.

"You and Rogue know each other?" Sam questioned after seeing how she lit up when they were together.

"A bit…" The group turned inwardly and stared back and forth between Remy and Sam.

"Before or after she was on the 'their' side?"

"Before she even chose a side."

"What does that mean?" Scott jumped in the mix, The conversation was moving to slow for him. He was sick of not having answers and thought the Professor was acting ridiculously slow.

"It's exactly how it sounds, I don't have to explain myself to you and I'm deftly won't talk about her past with you." Remy got back in Scott face.

"You better stand down, I'm not going to let some weak thug stroll in here and harm my team…"

"Oh I see your team, last I heard you were the last one to trust Rogue now all of sudden she is apart of your team interesting."

"Watch it" Scott warned.

"Or are we not talking about Rogue and this is another one of your weak attempts of treating me about your girlfriend?"

Remy was slick he was playing Scott the minute he opened his mouth. Remy guided this conversation right to the touchiest subject Scotts overbearing jealously with Jean. Their relationship has become rather complex, both deciding to take a 'break' except Scott wasn't grasping the concept of a 'break' and still hovered over her. Jean who stood behind Storm felt her face glow a deep red, and her fits balled when Remy said what Scott did.

"Scott you didn't! I can freaking believe you!"

Instead of creating a scene she shoved pass Scott and left the room. Ororo joined Jean in leaving not before giving Remy a brilliant smile. "Does break mean nothing to you?!"

"You are soooo in the doghouse" Bobby commented once the women had left.

Scott rushed Remy grabbing him by his collar and pushing him against the wall. Sam came over from the table to try and stop Scott for doing something stupid, when he was in the wrong.

"You did that purpose! I dislike punks like you, if you ever try and…" he cut himself off when his long sleeves began to glow pink, slowly the color creped up his full shirt turning a vibrant fuchsia.

"I dislike egoistic leaders who think they dominate everything, when they can't even pleasure their woman." Remy bounced Scott off of him and dusted off the enviable fibers on his clothes. "I don't respond well to threats…Ever."

Scott was about to break when he got a telepathic message from the Professor. Scott wiggled his glasses tempted with the ideal of fighting Remy but denied himself to thrill and walked away without looking back.

"Nice!" Bobby was impressed with Remy.

"So…What's there to do around here?" Remy took a seat and gain a cheerful attitude like a showdown didn't just take place. Bobby and Sam looked in awe that he wasn't effected in anyway by the accusations or by Scott, he changed into the whole new person instantly.

"There's an old chevy pick up in the garage if you're interested…" Bobby told him.

Remy face lit up, it had been years since he found one in thriving condition. Remy loved working on old cars as much he like stealing them. Bobby was excited to find gearhead who liked old school cars, Logan was all about the bikes and Scott had his blackbird.

"Let's go now then?" Bobby offered he was starting like having Remy around, the house didn't seem too boring with him there. "I'll grab the keys."

Remy turned to follow Bobby but was pulled back by Sam. "I'm not Scott. I don't puff my chest with backing it up." Remy motioned to speak and was rejected "I'm not treating you I'm educating you on how not to piss me off, that includes Rogue she's like a little sister to me and I hate seeing her upset." Remy felt like he was back at the boarding house with all the school yard bullying.

Remy was exhausted by the same topic of hurting Rogue he would never and she was quite strong, stronger then they gave her credit for. Rogue serenity wasn't upset after the time she spent with Remy that morning. "Dose she look upset?"

"That's the only reason why I'm not about to kick your ass" Sam smiled and patted Remy on the shoulders before excusing himself.

* * *

**Underground-**

The moment Remy laid his eyes on the sweet ride he welted up at the sight. It was the same car he worked on back at the boarding house, it didn't change much Remy partially picked up from he left off. It was his baby he stole it for a quick getaway on a mission that Mystique sent him on. He forgot all about Bobby, who would try to do something on the car but every time Remy found away to take over. It wasn't long before he got the hint and left allowing Remy to send some quality time with his first love.

"Maybe you should check the release vial" Remy hit his head on the raised hood of the car.

Rogue giggled watching Remy stumble to collect himself. "Did I scare you Cajun?"

"Surprised not sacred..." He shut the hood of the car and turned to see her. Rogue cocked her head and smiled back at him, he looked adorable with out his shirt on and with all the grease stains on his face. "See something you like cher?"

It caused her stomach to knot when she inched her head away from the shirtless wonder. She went to the garage to have a serious conversation with Remy. Still she couldn't help it, Rogue eyes wonder up from to floor more empowered to speak only to find her lips taken hostage by Remy's. He tilted her and they fell into that same blissful ocean that they always later regreted.

Remy's hand worked it way down to her pant waist when Rogue's senses of guilt and paddy kicked in. Grabbing his hand and forcefully removing his lips from hers, Remy finally got the picture and backed off.

"I didn't thin I was doing something wrong?"

"Your not…" Rogue gathered herself, pulling down her shirt. "I am."

Remy slid back onto the car hood to listen fully.

"You got a thing for anyone around?" she asked in away too serious tone.

"I don't understand you petite?" Remy was puzzled by her sudden growth of conscious. He knew who she was referring to though, the same woman he had hanging around with the whole weekend.

"Remy don't lie, I need to know, do you find her attractive." Rogue figured that if Remy had feeling for anyone else, he would understand why she was in the wrong.

"We're not dating its harmless" Remy was lying about it being harmless he knew Ororo was in deeper then he was. Yet he did have a feeling beyond appearances, it was the feeling of her company that he truly craved.

"You're lying, I know you remember?" Rogue brushed her hair, Remy was getting nervous cause Rogue was getting anxiety moving around and always touching her neck.

"… That's ok that you do like someone…" Rogue took the ring off her right hand that she had been hiding more then wearing. She placed it on the correct finger and showed it to Remy. "I'm engaged and I love him" the water in eyes made her green orbs shin intently she tried desperately to smile but came up short only able to bared a wobbly smile.

Rogue had been engaged for a little over four months, the engagement was not a lest bit surprising to Rogue or the rest of mansion. Her beloved fiancé could do no wrong in her eyes but had all the eyes of the x-men on him at all times. Besides being an accomplished journalist and a all round stud in the mutant social circle he was Rogue's first love not a cheap kitchen fling. Or so she led herself to believe. Looking back on her relationship why she slept with Remy was flashing at her he had been too long and she wished franticly that he would come home or be reachable in some way.

The air in garage was dry and lacked any real sense of emotion both putting up walls to enclose their feelings. Remy stared motionless. "Remy say something please?" Rogue said with a hint of a chuckle.

Remy watched her eyes flutter over the ring as she plastered on a fake smile. "I see…" he nodded his head uncontrollably it wasn't much but that was all the words he could find in his head. The whole relationship they shared was a very "I see" instant. From there parting to their reunion and all the side conflicts in-between. Aside from that, what was there to say? Remy now knew three simple facts; the girl he slept with twice was married not new for him but he felt different about it this time around. Two Rogue was upset enough by her actions to let him know that it was over and that he meant nothing. And three deep down she wasn't fully happy or her yes wouldn't be tearing up.

"What happens now?"

"We stop…everything."

"And go back to avoiding each other like we don't know each other." Remy was not willing to go back.

"I don't want that but you have to understand that I'm not that kind of person a lot has changed…" Rogue dusted off her face. "Just…" She sighed "The flirting…. The"

"Sex?" Remy concluded what she was suddenly ashamed to say.

"Yeah it has to end."

Remy nodded his head and rubbed his chin, there wasn't really away for him to finish off the conversation. They stood watching each other for over an hour in complete silence. Naturally when the door to the garage opened they both jumped like frightened cats. Ororo entered as a ray of light in the dark grim garage. "Hey" she started off positively, then she saw Rogue and dimmed glee down a notch. Ororo didn't know why but she felt that Remy and Rogue had more then just a pass history and for some reason it was starting to bother her.

"Hey Storm" Remy answered her.

"Hey…Ah I want to see a movie, would you like to come with?" Ororo asked shrugging her shoulders.

She was a lot more confident then pervious times she spoke around Remy. She was direct-ish and didn't blush or fiddle with herself.

"Sorry Storm I have to talk with Pr…."

"I wasn't asking you Rogue." Strom injected dryly.

Remy grinned impressed with Ororo's new dominate behavior. He looked her over again and gave her his approving cocked brow somebody was out to win. It suited her in his opinion, he finally saw her leadership self meet her social self. Remy was intrigued. It took him a minute to answer, he did a quick glanced over to Rogue who toyed with her ring. Remy was hoping that she would some how be affected by Storm's interest but her expression remained the same unfazed by Ororo bold move. He wasn't disappointed he convinced himself.

"Let me wash my hands" he told Storm jumping off the hood of the car and walking pass Rogue, making sure she saw his poker face housing a spiteful grin.

* * *

**Old Dremas- **

There were no words to express how awkward the elevator ride with Remy and Ororo was for Rogue. She managed to pull it together, until the _close _friends got off on the first floor. Somewhere between the elevators doors closing and third floor door opening, Rogue's rage went from moderate to an all time high. She literally flew from her elevator knocking over picture frames and the side tables that lined the hall. Not bothering to say excuse me as she burst threw crowd of students gathered, socializing, it was there mistake to do it near her door. With a gust of wind she entered her room, the students dropped one by one unsure of who or what just happened. Falling with a heavy thud they moaned in confussion. It got the attention of the most of the hall and the X-men on rounds.

"What the hell was that?!" Sam jumped to, seeing the kids laying on the floor as if they just lost a battle.

"It was Rogue…" Jamie inched up off the floor "She's gone nuts." He leaned down to help the girl beside him up.

"What did she do?" Sam too helped the girls up from the floor.

"She flew off the handle! Its not fare that she gets to act like that and not get in trouble look at this!" one girl showed him a dimple from her impact with the floor, it was sure to leave a huge bruise. "I don't see why she gets special treatment. I'm telling Scott."

Sam's back flinched, it was known fact that Scott was begging to release Rogue and any incident with her he always exaggerate it to the highest levels.

"No wait…." Sam called after the group of teens. "Keep this between us and I won't bust you for the beer that Jamie has under bed?" exhortation an old favorite that always worked.

"Deal." Jamie jumped forward withoit haste, he knew the punishment for drinking underage was a week with Logan privately training, he wasn't ready for such pain none of the young teens were. They quickly disbursed after the deal was struck, heading to the kitchen for ice for their wounds.

Sam took a deep sigh he wasn't sure how long he could keep covering up Rogue episodes no one really knew about them and what they thought they knew wasn't anywhere close to what was actually going on. Beside Sam, Logan and the Professor were the only ones that knew but now that equation extended to include Remy and Sam could tell there was hard times head because of that. He put his ear against Rogue's door to listen, he wanted to enter but decided to give it a few minutes allowing her to cool off.

"Gahh!" Rogue pitched a fit inside her room. Tearing at all her pages in her diary and chucking them in every direction. How she hated that feeling he gave her, the feeling of want and desire it complicated things even further in her mind. She wasn't in love with Remy that was for sure, she was just curious and wanted to play and it was that notion of 'just wanting to play' that drove her mad. She shouldn't have those kind of feelings for Remy anymore, she was no longer a child. She was happily engaged to an amazing guy in her eyes and most of all her mother if she was still with her would have approved of him and that was enough to warm her heart each time she thought about him.

After one final blow where Rogue took her shoes she had on and whipped it at her dresser smashing her picture frame with her beau. She then stopped dead in her tracks at the sight. That picture represented the perfect life. All Rogue wanted a worthy loving man who makes her smile everyday, not chaos. It's lust she subsided, _Remy was a moment of lust_ and it was only normal that she would lust after him, it had been almost two months since she saw her man and it was safe to say she would have been lonely. Everyone is allowed one mistake.

As Rogue bent down and picked up the picture of her and her beau on their vacation to California she smiled and whispered "Mama would approve."

One knock came to the door before Sam entered not waiting for Rogue to respond. "It was pretty bad this time, you hurt some of those students."

"I know…" she bowed her head in shame.

"Thought the treatment with the Professor was working?"

"It is…It's just some things set me off?"

"What was it this time?"

"Truth?" Rogue turned her back to Sam not wanting him to witness the anguish in her face.

"It's Remy and… Storm."

Sam knew Remy and Rogue met when she was younger but didn't know the extent, only Logan and Professor knew that because they were helping her with her treatment.

"Oh Rogue…" he placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her to him engulfing her in a hug.

"I didn't know you and Ororo were so close?" he stroked her back "Don't worry the Cajun could be that dumb to try something, besides you two looked so close the other day."

Rogue mentally rolled her eyes and sighed, Sam was thinking that she was worried about Ororo dating the Cajun _oh Sam I love you but sometimes you're so dense_ she commented inwardly.

"I think that he might be good for her…" Rogue dropped his embrace and went to pick up the broken glass pieces from her picture frame Sam was pushing it. Sam went to her assist her and kept talking.

"I mean he wouldn't be my choice for her, but she coming out of her shell again I couldn't tell you the last time I heard Storm laugh." He dropped the sheered pieces of glass in near by trash can. "Ever since her freak out in Africa I mean I never thought she would recover…"

Rogue gave a polite _hmm_ she never really took the time to see it from that prospective. It had been nearly a year since Storm venture to Africa where she was abused and taken advantage of, for her powers forced to conjure deadly storms that wiped out several towns. She didn't open up to many after that summer, besides Logan who was apart of the rescue team that saved her from herself, but their relationships had always been a strange one, not quite sexual but very compassionate.

"Plus the whole Forge, Kurt, Logan thing… it's nice to see that someone is making her happy again." Rogue wasn't saying much so Sam thought he would tease her. "The silence is interesting you're not jealous are you?"

"Never." There was snap in the background like the sound was temporally disband.

"I was kidding but good, if anyone deserves a second chance of happiness its her…"

Yes Sam was making valid points but it didn't seem to matter, his points only landed on bitter ears. Looking around Sam saw that room was filled with torn pieces of paper. He motioned to pick them up but was rejected by Rogue who grabbed his arm hitting his pressure points.

"Please leave Sam I have to this alone." He couldn't possibly understand why, but he followed her instructions not wanting to angry her. Sam gave a shy smile and left Rogue to the scattered papers.

Before tackling the mess she made she changed into more comfy clothes. On her knees picking up the last bits of paper she noticed something. A picture was buried beneath a pail of dairy pages, picking it up slowly Rogue couldn't deny her smile. It was a picture she took of the old southern plantation house on Coraline St, her dream home. When she was younger she would walk pass it to and from school. She would fantasize about living there with her southern gentlemen. It was huge house with a two layer deck that wrapped around it and massive white collems. The old wood deck and studded garden made it look like some old time movie. Watching the Collars who had been married for thirty odd years made the place all the more sweet and Romanic for Rogue's immature growing heart .

Before the red eye Cajun came into her life she would imagine her and a sexy celebrity setting down there, but Remy changed all that. He was what she thought was perfection. He clearly wasn't looking love when they met at the brotherhood house, she couldn't never grasp why she let herself get filled up with that impossible fantasy. Rogue continued to pounder as she headed for her 'fat' cupboard in the kitchen. She was beginning to feel better about everything and opted to call her beau P….

All thoughts were crossed and a glare with vengeance gloomed over her face as she saw Remy and Ororo sitting atop the island counter digging into her double chocolate fudge ice cream.

"Hey, Rogue you still up?"

"Yeah I came down for a snack." Her eyes narrowed at Remy.

"Don't mind us chere, just stacking up for our horror movie marathon."

"Well I do mind cause that bucket of ice cream you so gracefully finished was my snack." Her venom eyes went towards Storm, who face didn't change she didn't seem to give a flying rats ass that she ate Rogue's food.

"How were we supposed to know it was yours?" Storm asked her tone surprisingly dark "No matter, I will buy you another if it means that much to you." She hopped off the island grabbing the now finished popcorn form the microwave.

"Don't worry about it Stormy I'll get the drinks." He told her senescing the tick hostility Rogue was holding towards Ororo. Remy knew enough about Ororo to know that she wouldn't back down when someone was acting coldly toward her. He made himself the human bearer and went in between them. Ororo advance the corner and disappeared into the darkness of the hall.

Rogue wasted no time "You sure do work fast." She hissed.

"Coming from the girl who's married?"

"Engaged."

"Cause that makes it all the more better." He chuckled at her.

Rogue couldn't let him laugh it off, seeing him like that made her blood boil and center suddenly get wet. She wasn't going to allow to him to leave like he won something. So she pushed…

Hard.

"Not going to press me up against the cupboard and be a good old fashion gentleman again?" she opened the fridge taking out a water bottle. "Married or not you lusted after me remember that." She took a drink as Remy stood next to the light switch studying her cocky behavior, she wanted to play he starched his stubble.

"This" she tossed her hair back eyed him down "Isn't something you can win." She smiled coyly.

Rogue turned back to her bottle of water and before she knew it, her water bottle had split over flooding the counter top and she was now laying in it. The cold water tingling her body, forcing her nipples out of oversized shirt. She let out an exhausted whimper from the cold at her breast and heat from Remy at her back. He was pressed deep into her backside, feeling all of him squeezing against her pleading for entry. Rogue tried desperately to dig her nails into the cold wet marble counter tops to regain some form of strength but failed. Since Rogue was preparing for bed she had nothing but a long shirt on. Remy took advantage running his hand over her bare thigh, his touch scorching leaving burning prints in her shaking body.

Working his way up, beneath her shirt Remy shoved her hard down onto the counter, her cheek and side bang now wet from the water, yet she didn't care. Lifting the flimsy fabric that separated their bodies, Remy's gilded his hand over her well toned and bountiful ass. He bit back a moan as he saw that her swell ass was entranced with a shape-full black cotton thong. Grabbing her misted neck with his hand he placed her back right against his covered chest which he now mentally cursed. Rogue's hands went to the hand that was gripped around her neck. It hurt in a trilling way, _god_ she wished he wouldn't stop, harder, she didn't want him to be kind. She was tight and begged for it for him.

"Space your legs for me."It was order not a request and if trapped in his trance she obeyed. Running his two forefingers over Rogue lips she licked them before he descended them to her urging sex she closed her eyes as Remy stroked her down and hard with pressing force. _Fuck_ Rogue closed her eyes and dropped her back onto Remy's shoulder. Nuzzling his nose into the tender area between her ear and jaw he whispered "Three words chere, just three words." He bit her ear lobe and ejected his hands from her creaming centre.

The rejection caused Rogue to collapse forward. Poorly trying to balance her body with her arms. Remy slid his hand over her ass one more time it was ridiculous how much he loved it. "Your move chere." He removed his warmth completely leaning solo against the opposite counter.

He was starting to bulge in his jeans and Rogue noticed. Allowing the fog to clear from her mind she jerked her body to walk towards him but them her damn ring fell, it was always too big. Stunned by gold band dropping onto the tale floor, the echoed punctured her heart and she froze.

"I guess I win." Remy voice bounced in her head taunting her as he left the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

It was one of those weeks were it didn't feel like it had a point or a purpose. There wasn't any immediate danger, therefore nothing exciting happened. Remy and Storm became inseparable, which only tormented Rogue. It made that much harder to be civil with Remy. The purple elephant was huge between them and their conversations became almost scripted.

Remy sat crossed legged on the near by table playing a game of pool with Rogue in the Rec room. Rogue made the mistake of entering as Storm was bending over the table making a shot and caught Remy looking at her behind. Rogue didn't have time for a quick get away, she was ambushed by Jean.

"Rogue! I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks…" Jean hugged her and pulled Rogue down onto the sofa behind them. "So what's new? You ready for the big day?"

"Yeah," Rogue gripped her diary tight. "I feel like been waiting forever."

"I know what you mean the proposal feels like it was years ago."

"Yeah, longest four months ever." Rogue faked a smile "Never thought I would be heading to the church before you."

"Tell me about it, I might be the third or fourth now." Jean laughed, Rogue didn't get the joke. "Oh come on look at them…" Jean leaned back so Rogue could get a good view of Remy play fighting with Storm. He didn't even notice that Rogue was sitting in the corner.

Suddenly it hit Rogue, to why Jean was being unnaturally friendly towards her. She was giving Rogue the best- friend terth, warning her to stay away from Remy. Rogue wasn't surprised that Jean would go to that level, Jean and Ororo were incredibly close.

"Sigh, they make such a cute couple don't you agree."

Jean had on a zombie happy face gripping Rogue's hand. Rogue took in her warning and smiled friendly back at her. She needed to face the facts; she told Remy that she was happy, and she was. Rogue just felt that Remy should have waited a few days or at less a couples of hours before moving on. Rogue sat there listening to Jean go on and on about Storm and Remy's movie night with her Scott, she never knew when those two were on again or off again. It only made Rogue a bit jealous that her fiancée wasn't there for dates. As Jean chatted on Rogue drifted away thinking abut her love but slowly scene by scene her prince charming turned into a hot Cajun. Jean was too busy going gaga over the couple fooling around to notice that Rogue wasn't listening.

"It's your move Stormy, have fun marking." Remy pinched Ororo's hips.

"You wish. I am not marking all those English papers." Storm slapped Remy's hand from her thighs.

"It can't be that bad?" Remy pined her to the pool table.

"Oh yes it certainly is that bad." She jabbed Remy in the chest and flashed him a gorgeous smile. "Were doing Romeo and Juliet, and it's not getting to them."

"That's cause your doing it all wrong my chere."

"Really since when did you become an expert?"

Remy lifted Storm's chin and spoke dangerously close to her plump lips. "Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon…" Storm couldn't help it and broke in a sigh a southern gentleman was hard thing to come by. With a bashful smile on her face she turned her cheek to his lips. She wasn't one for pubic display of affection. Because Storm turned from Remy, her ear was near his lips "I'm an expert with a lot of thing." and he kissed the smooth area between her jaw and ear.

Rogue and Jean couldn't hear their whole conversation and missed the last seductive words. They did however witness the body language, and Jean was summing over it.

"Aww,"

Jean got a misty eye watching Storm be happy and free for once after all she been through. "You think if they had kids they would get Remy eyes or a cohabitation of both? Black and Blue would be so cute."

That was Rogue's queue to leave, she could fake being happy for Storm and Remy and even fake a smile as they made gushy faces at each other but there was no way she was going to stick around to listen to Jean map out their future. What was next, Jean asking for baby name suggestion?

Jean didn't have to be good at mind control to know how to manipulate a situation, she figured the baby talk would push Rogue over the edge. She leaned back with an amusing smirk of victory on her face. Rogue got the hint and that was her goal. Storm deserved to be happy, too long has she watched her friend get pushed to the sidelines and watched the game be played without her. All she needed was a nudge in the right direction and Rogue needed a friendly reminder that she had a loving caring man that placed and very heavy ring on her finger.

When Rogue got up to stand that's when Remy noticed that she was there, it was an impossible scene to be caught in and he knew she had been avoiding them as best she could. As much as Remy loved holding Storm and digging deeper to understand her, he liked laying with Rogue too. His relationship with Storm had yet to take that huge 'magical' leap.

The smashing of the balls hitting each other awoke Remy up from his internal debate. He looked over at Strom who had her killer smile on which only made her eyes seem bigger. He loved those eyes almost as he loved her figure.

"Looks like I have a marking partner." She swayed her hips and walked to Remy. "Meet me at my room, lets say eight- ish?" Storm was direct with him, she was getting so confident with having Remy around. He was really good for her, no one could dispute that.

"If you wanted to get me into your room you could have just asked…"

Storm inched in closer to Remy, she loved his lips they way they looked perfectly designed more importantly the way he made her feel.

"Where's the fun in that?" she took to his lips and flung her arms around his neck. There was no hesitation from Remy he pushed back devouring her mouth, just as Remy was talking seriously by moving her backward toward the table when Storm broke apart.

"See you later…"

As she turned from Remy and her eyes went wide at Jean, whose mouth literally hung open. A rosy blush came to Storms cheek as she existed and Jean picking up her mouth and followed, she was proud that her little weather goddess was growing up.

Remy rubbed his bottom lip, Ororo's cherry lip gloss tasted sweet on his lips. That was first for him being in awe of woman besides Rogue. The more he hung out with Storm the more he like what he found. It was all physical with Rogue she wouldn't allow any substance to build. They left on bad terms and met on a worse one, but with Storm it was all substance first, a chance to do it the right way the proper gentlemen way and it turned Remy on slightly. He watched the two girls leave one (not being Ororo) was overly excited about the kiss. Then it hit him, Jean was always close by for the last week, it made him pounder to why? And if Ororo's sudden display of affection for him was fully intended for him or to please a friend?

Still that was their second kiss, and their first didn't last or feel that good. The first one was like a fourth grade peck on the lips after their movie marathon. Remy liked the progress she was making, he was known for making 'good' girls turn bad but Storm was discovering the good in him who knew it was possible? His usual urge to consume, wasn't first thought in his mind for once. It was Storms hesitation that truly lured him in. Walking to get his jacket by the game station but was blocked by a wall of men.

"Ah."

Remy couldn't count the amount of times that he had been threaten by the pack of X-men guys about almost every girl in the mansion. He felt like he was twelve again waiting in Marry-Kim's living room waiting to take her to the school dance.

Before him stood Logan, Bobby and Sam, Remy wondered how long they had been standing there like pack of vultures. "What is it this time?"

"Poker game tomorrow night… we need someone to be Scotts partner." Sam said on behalf of the group.

"We're all sick of doing it." Bobby said bluntly. "He's your problem now…" after he said that, they all disbursed like they were never together in the first place. It was odd like Remy was just approached for a secret organization, far as he was concerned all the guys in the house were crazy and needed to get laid badly.

Ororo had a momentarily inward battle with her confidence. Was it right to invite Remy to her room with all the gossip floating around? Was it what she wanted or was she allowing Jean to influence her yet again. How her mind raddled with insecurities, she was confused when it came to Remy. When they were together in the moment it seemed like things were on the up, but soon as he left rambling questions floated back. That's how it all started for Ororo, she was goddess beautiful at first glance and radiant on the inside. Yet she always questioned why? Why did she allow Kurt to walk away never telling her him how she felt? Why did her two year relationship with Forge crumble due to one night of infidelity? Why despite it all was she friends with the woman who did it all to her? Was it fare to that she had to sacrifice her relationship with Logan only to find that her friend betrayed her and went for him herself anyway.

"No stop Ororo! That's in the pass you've moved pass that…you forgave her…."

There was one blatant common factor and to that Ororo could only continue to ask herself why? She wasn't angry she just took it and in time forgave but how much forgiveness should one person receive? This time however so was different she could feel it, Jean was on her side, there for her showing her ropes, guiding her on the correct path to getting what she wanted. It was what she wanted, someone who made her feel good all around, who didn't fear her and doesn't want to tame her. Perhaps she had finally found that person.

Slowly a smile came to Ororo's face thinking about all the glam all the strength that she felt when she Remy around. She wasn't sure how he did what he did but he gave her a new outlook that she could and would accomplish anything she wanted. Turning to her dresser mirror she picked up the photo her and Remy took in the photo both at the fair. She had never been to fair or enjoyed such simple things like corned dogs and stale donuts. No one else could have given her that memory. His carefree smile matched hers perfectly in the picture. His sinful eyes blended with her sultry ones made them look perfect together, they looked like the closet of friends. Best friends….

Putting in her earrings Ororo felt a little better she knew what was coming and was ready for it. She was about to add a little lip-gloss when she figured she need to brush her teeth, she was super paranoid about bad breath and loved keeping her teeth as pearly white as possible. It was one of her signatures. Turning on the mega watt bathroom lights Ororo squeezed a generous amount of toothpaste on her extra hard toothbrush and went to work. Reaching way back to the molders in the back, Rogue entered the bathroom. She had a moment of pause and Ororo could see the debate to turn back in her eyes. For whatever reason Rogue preceded, it was the first time in weeks that the two virtual roommates were alone together. They had gotten along with one another beautifully before hand, so much so they were well on there way to becoming great friends.

Avoiding conversation Rogue pulled her toothbrush and started on her teeth she was planning on going to bed early given her recent actions. As she brushed, she sneaked looks over at Ororo, Rogue noted Ororo's eyes had a hint of eye liner making her aqua eyes pop even more. Her hair was let loose in long defined waves. Rogue greeted her teeth and brushed harder, she was truly a goddess.

(inner thoughts of Rogue and Storm)

"Surprise. surprise Remy went after the model of the house…" she spit out the foam out of her mouth.

"_**Hmmm Rogue, Anna Marie what a mystery you are. You may not say it aloud but there is something between you and Remy…"**_

"Why the hell wouldn't he go for her, she looks so exotic…?"

"_**Naturally he would be attracted to you" Ororo spat into the circular basin "both southerners, she has the cute voice and hips that could make any man cry…"**_

"Storm was quite for so long I thought Remy would over look her for sure, but then again…"

"_**I wonder if Rogue wasn't engaged if Remy would try something even though he said theirs nothing there…"**_

"Hmmm she can't be that quite during sex? I mean come on, no way the Cajun could be doing all that and she still remain composed." Rogue spit once more and went in to rinse her mouth.

Looking at Rogue's bent over behind Ororo concluded_** "Yup they had sex, that just screams Remy…."**_

"She's not that special? She said herself there is a whole tribe of people that look like her and she only controls the weather. Puf…."

"_**The once badass turned sweet innocent southern thing had been done one too many times…"**_

"Still…"

"_**But…"**_ Ororo leaned into the sink to rinse her mouth.

"Damn look at those legs…." Rogue wiped her face and applied moisturizer as she watched the water run downs Ororo's cheek and long neck Rogue's eyes wondered with the water droop that treaded the dangerous area of her packed rounded cleavage, it made her coco bronze skin highlight under the heighted bathroom lights. Ororo was the only woman in the house she could name that looked good under such harsh lights. "…Shit they have to be fucking…"

Getting back up from the sink Ororo added a light coat of lip gloss to her plush lips. She quickly looked at Rogues reflection in the mirror _**"Wish my lips had that hint of red volume…."**_

"Wish I oozed sex like she does…" she watched Ororo brush back her hair casually, while to Rogue it looked like a start of a classy porno.

"…_**.To be that sassy but remain so virginal…."**_

"….Sigh to have her strength and control."

"_**That's the kind of girl guys would go after."**_

"Yup she's the kind guys center after…"

"_**She can get anyone, she already has that sweet thing engaged to her then a mysterious hot guy show up of course knowing her…."**_

"No wonder guys flock to her every guy her basically started off with a thing for her I'm not surprised Remy would too… to be that confident and free wish I was her."

"_**To have a love like hers and the element of surprise goddess I wish could her for the day."**_

"Night Storm."

"Yeah goodnight Rogue."

It was horrible that they couldn't fake civility towards each other after all their shopping trips and late night junk food sessions. Ororo headed out her bathroom door and tuned off the lights behind her. She wasn't sure what she had done to Rogue yet the feeling still suck like she was circling a danger zone. It wasn't like Remy could be into her? Could he after it all, Ororo really felt like everyone second choice. From her pass relationships she always had been but Remy made her feel like number one. How long could that be kept up for? She needed to know and there was one way to do it.

Going over to her curtains Ororo closed them turning on her standing and side lamp sticking the student papers in front of her. She sat in her PJs perked and ready to get started glancing at the clock Remy was already fifteen minutes late and she took that as her answer.

Against the bathroom door Rogue's ear was fussed with the wood, trying to listen. She heard a disappointed whimper and grinned she knew she should be happy but she couldn't help it. While Ororo sat crossed legged, too far into her work to notice the little tap at the door.

"Couldn't wait could you?" the smooth voice crept into her ears and raddled her chest. Remy stunning smile brightened the room and the smell of his freshly baked cinnamon buns he held out for the goddess carried the room.

"You can't always have a partner sometimes you have to go solo…."

"Sometimes partners love to watch…" Ororo bit her lip and smiled signaling him to join her.

Rogue but all bit her tongue she slid her hand down her face in vain, she was locked in and had to listen on….

Strom let go of a huge sigh she had been holding in. Marking papers was excusing work. She was happy to have Remy at her side to help her. They sat feet crossed on the bed, their second position change for the night. It was close to ten pm and their bodies were stiff from staying crossed legged, hoping that they didn't disturb the other residences with their frantic giggling and disturbing humor.

"If I see another English paper again it would be too soon." She picked up the heap of papers off her bed and dropped them off the edge of the bed.

"Next time you do that solo Cher." Remy dropped backwards on the bed.

"Next time don't lose the bet." She smiled and fell on her stomach with her arm hanging over the side of the bed.

"What now?"

"I don't know movies?" Ororo cuddled up next to him resting her head on his arm.

"Sounds good."

"Yeah."

Movies quickly became their thing. It's what they did together seventy percent of the time. They did it the day Remy first arrived and once every evening since. Not to mention it was what they did on their '_first'_ date.

"Movies would imply that someone has to put one in?" Remy observed.

"Yes this is true."

"But that's not happening now is it?"

"Nope" Storm smiled as Remy turned into her. "What's the plan then?" she asked him shyly.

"I don't know what can two young good looking people do in a bed at night hmmm…"

"Well I don't know but I do know this light is bothering me…"

Thinking things were now in the clear Rogue tip toed to her dresser and reached in her underwear draw for king kong a length sized toy for night of solo passion, it was green and eights speeds as of late king kong was her husband. Laying down with her legs sped apart a lovely fantasy of the roaring Cajun as her tutor sneaking in her room for a late night lesion took over her thoughts.

Thud….

Rogue became stiff.

Thud….

She dropped king kong and swung up from her bed looking around for the sound.

….Thud….

"No…No way…." She mumbled to herself. The creaking continued, suddenly Rogue wasn't in a playing mood she kicked king kong to the floor and collapsed "perfect, prefect" she cried. She sank into her bed drowning herself in her sheets and massive pillows. It was going to be a long night. A fit of giggles hit her ears and Rogue groaned in frustration. A really long night was insight for the southern belle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Nothing is What it Seems Part: I**

Rogue woke up adulated with the world the next morning for she had the prime pleasure of dreaming of Remy and Ororo babies. They were everywhere, all having an odd combination of Remy's demon eyes and Ororo heavenly ones. It was something she defiantly could have lived without dreaming about. It was fifteen minutes pass eleven and she had all intensions of lying in bed all day. Nothing good could come from her venturing beyond those four walls she thought.

"Rogue!" it was Sam at the door she could recognize his voice anywhere it was always so blasted happy.

"Rogue I know you're in there! You didn't forget about the brunch did you?"

"Mother…" Rogue put her pillow over head muffling her choice words.

The brunch completely slipped Rogue's mind. A brunch was held monthly to celebrate the newest school members and members that have made it to the X-man level. Each month it was a new place to eat but same conversation and the more or less the same zester bated faces. After awhile it become tedious but it was important the Professor so they all felt compelled to put on a happy face.

"Rogue get ready we're leaving in fifth teen." Sam patted her door and wall that connected to the hall as he walked down the hall make sure she was up.

Rogue took deep sigh "So much for my day in bed." She forced herself to get up, nearing tipping over King kong who had lost his battle last night and his batteries were scattered around the room. Viewing the chaos Rogue's mind flashed backed to the night she had all those damn noises, giving a heavy groan she thought things _were just looking up for her all around_.

After a too short shower due to the lack of hot water, Rogue bit back the urge to punch someone because of the freezing water. It was obvious why she was left with no hot water for she roomed next to 'newly wedds' that's what everyone was calling Ororo and Remy for the time being. Fixing herself to look somewhat presentable Rogue crept out of her room in no mood for small talk or gossip about the latest hot couple. So of course she was lucky enough to see Remy looking mouth watering coming out of Storms room. Ororo kissed him briefly in the doorway and then went back inside but Remy stood at the door waiting for her.

Rogue went to turn but Remy spotted her "Morning?"

"Morning…"They stared at each other, speaking with only their bodies. Rogue eyed him the up and down ending with an eye brow rise. Questioning his actions that lead him to be standing outside of Storms bedroom in the morning, in returned Remy gave her pinched lips and looked back in forth from her eyes to that damn ring.

"Touché" Rogue answered.

"Remy…" Storm popped out of her room with her coat. "Oh morning Rogue sleep well?"

"Lonely without my beau." She smiled, if Remy wanted to play that was fine she loved winning way to much to care about the consequences.

"He is coming back soon though, how long is his book signing?"

"He'll be back any day now I can only imagine how much he misses me right now." The conversation was running dry when Rogue began bosting her relationship. Ororo didn't get way she was doing that or why everyone in the mansion had been giving her seconds looks.

"Well." Storm turned to Remy placing her hand on his chest. "We better get going."

"Leaving already?"

"Yeah it's just us on the bike, we going to do a little shopping before we eat." Remy smiled and dragged Storms closer by the hips. "Stormy needs a new black dress" He wasn't willing to lose either. Remy and Storm descended down the stairs and Rogue watched disgusted. She didn't know what was worse, the dreams or the real life visual.

* * *

**Showtime!-**

The brunch was eventful, in the sense that majority of the team was intrigued with Remy. It was like a press conference for him. The brunch in part was for him, to welcome him and the other new add ons. Remy was seated next to Storm naturally and oddly enough across from Jean and Scott. They were quickly becoming the new hot couple and centre for gossip. Everyone thought that they looked sweet together and balanced each other well. Remy and Ororo denied such a relationship. They insisted that they didn't do anything to cement a boyfriend girlfriend relationship purely friends, no matter what question they were asked they always insisted "_were just close_".

For awhile people were starting to believe it especially the ones that sat at their table after Ororo's brief expiation in between Remy's Q&A, but when Ororo went to the washroom as the waiter was coming by. Remy unknowingly took the gossip one step further and ordered for her and the controversy followed:

"Ok, what can I get you?" The bubbly teenage waitress asked the set of people.

"One of us is missing we'll wait until she comes back." Scott spoke for the group.

"No need, I know what she would want." Remy answered looking at the menu. "The French toast extra syrup and a bowl of your tropical fruit." He smiled and put down the menu.

"No, you don't know that for sure." Scott insisted "It would just be a waste of time and food **for **when you turn out to be wrong."

"Scott it isn't that big of deal?" Jean tried to clam him down.

"No, this guy has been walking around like he owns the place. You guys may forget we know nothing about him but I didn't. This is just his act to sweeten us up and I'm not falling for it."

"Sound jealous there." Logan added.

"You would be able to relate Logan that is your real name right?" Scott jumped back.

"Scott! That's enough" Jean slammed her hand down and shook the table.

Bobby and Rogue used their menu to cover their faces while Sam ripped pieces of bread off and watched Scott and Logan bicker which always lead back to their core issue Jean.

"We're going to need a minute." The professor told the visibly uncomfortable waitress.

The table was breaking down, the arguing was getting louder and everyone found themselves with an opinion about Remy and his loyalties. The Professor was trapped into his thoughts having one of his moments not noticing what was happing around him.

"What's going on?" Ororo came back surprised that her teammates were having a meltdown. Everyone looked at her frozen in mid-action before regaining their proper composer and taking their proper seats.

"Nothing's happing petite." Remy waved her over. He stayed silent the whole time not lowering himself to pointless arguments.

"Ah…Ok." She went to her seat and everyone avoided each others stares.

"Remy…" Ororo turned her head whispering into his ear "What…"

"Ok, you guys clamed down." The waitress smiled. "Everyone's here ready to order?"

The group was completely still no movements or words, a pin could be dropped on carpet and it would have echoed.

"Stake sandwich, no cheese extra peppers." Remy said with a smile and all eyes fell on Ororo sitting next to him waiting for her to make an order.

"French toast extra syrup, and a tropical fruit salad." She handed in her menu.

Her blue eyes bounced from face to face around the table. Sam couldn't contain himself any longer he busted out laughing, and slowly down the table one by one they all started to laugh, minus Scott who remained furious.

"Did I miss something?"

"No time for that Storm, X-men there is an attack we leave now." Charles snapped out of his mental surveillance.

"Ok guys lets move out."

Scott ordered, the tale go there feet ready to move out. Remy stood too ready to help out.

"You're not coming." Scott blocked Remy. "We have this covered."

"Scott he has every right to…" Strom went to his defense.

"Non, Cher don't matter if the fearless one doesn't want my help, I will stay here enjoy my food." He went to his seat.

"Then I'll stay with you?" Storm wasn't letting it go she was sick of all the hostility towards Remy.

"We need you this time" Charles informed her. "Rogue will stay behind."

Rogue's body dropped, becoming lifeless as she stared back at the Professor. He was pushing her to her growing edge and she wanted to fucking scratch his eyes out for it.

"Ok let's go!" Scott shouted and the team blew passed Rogue. Forcing herself Rogue turned rather slowly to find the smug Cajun buttering bread at the table with his devious smile laddered all over his face. Remy stayed seated acting seemly polite until the restaurant stopped staring and the X-men were completely out of sight. He then grabbed Rogue's hand and dropped a couple bills on the table, running out of the restaurant. It took a combined strength for Rogue not to punk, kick or scream at him. The last thing that morning needed was another mutant scene.

"Remy let go of me! Remy!" Rogue pulled on her hand about two blocks front the dinner.

"Remy what are you doing!" he dropped her hand. "What in the hell is the matter with you?!"

He only smiled, leaning on a near by street light. "I found it on the way in, what do you say?" he took out a sock out filled with quarters and faced an old rundown building.

Rogue stepped back to read the sign. "The arcade? Are you frigging serious?"

"You chicken?" Remy asked walking passed her it was a taunt that Rogue couldn't let go, it was challenge he was a challenge and she loved challenges. Marching pass the Cajun she snatched the quarters with a her own challenging grin. It was a warning telling Remy to be prepared to do some serious gaming. An arcade may have appeared as an odd place to rekindle but in their own strange way it was their thing. Rogue marked it to how it all started; her heart determined Remy casted as prince charming:

_Flash back-_

It was more of fact that Remy had some kind of gift to make woman feel as if they were the one and only for Rogue the feeling transpired when she first met the southern gentlemen in her kitchen for a late night snack. It only sprung from there, going from a light crush to full blown obsession. She would dream of him, time his sessions so she could watch him shower (he never took the time for shirts) even at school, she would tell everyone about the sweet Cajun adding in that they were in a serious two year relationship. It was her fantasy until one day on her from movies passing the gorgeous house on Caroline. She was attacked by some school yards females who never believed her story. According to latest chapter in Rogue's lie she was off to movies with the sexy Cajun, but she didn't expect to see girls from school in her part of town.

"Anna, where is this _perfect _guy of yours?" one said while snuggling up to her all-star boyfriend.

"Yeah you said he meets you after school?" pretending to look around there was no one insight that looked like the guy Rogue described. "Hmmm I wonder where he could be? I know he doesn't exist.

The girls rambled into a fit of laughter, Rogue could do nothing but continue to walk home head bowed in shame. Instead of going to her houses Rogue wondered to the park to sulk in private. She was well into her pity party until the girls circled the nabourhood hood and settled in the park.

"What's the excuse now Anna?" one girl taunted, Rogue always had an excuse for her 'boyfriend' not showing up to events.

Standing with the small amount of pride she had left Rogue was about confess followed by the walk of shame to her house.

"So Anna where is he?"

"He's behind you…" Everyone took a steady turn and followed the smooth butter like voice. To the amazing six foot three lean, modeled like figured, with rugged hair, smoking eyes caped off in the sexiest trench coat. He glowed sex, more like he glowed badass sex where you didn't even care if you got pregnant after it was all worth it for one night with him badass sex.

Mouths ran dry with nothing else to say while minds ran wild with envy towards Rogue. "Sorry Chere thought we were meeting at the arcade, not the park." He chucked his cigarette and jumped down the swing banister. "We better get going non?"

"Ah, yeah, yeah…" Remy winked at her and helped Rogue off the side.

"Who are they cher?" Remy gestured to the group of breathless teens girls.

"Ohhh…." Rogue narrowed her eyes. "No one, well no one important anyway." Remy linked her arms and lead them to the walkway.

It was purely by luck that Remy had found Rogue first she wasn't home, nor had she been given permission to be out of the house. The whole house was ordered to find her and bring her home unharmed.

Rogue knew they would be looking for her but, she wasn't in the mood to pretend that day, after the city hall was attacked she knew her mother was behind it and wasn't up for facing her just yet. Instead she was blessed with an angel with red eyes who saved her from social alienation and give her a mega confidence boost.

The pair didn't go home after that, Remy was sincere in his words and took her to arcade. There they ran into more of Rogue's friends and Remy happily played along. Remy may have denied himself the joy of being Rogue's boyfriend but that day it was fun for him too, to pretend that they were a couple.

Rogue's social status went from almost transparent to gold in under an hour. Remy couldn't contain himself and they ended their romantic tour with innocent kiss, in front of the packman game. There was no swapping spit or the exchanges of tongues it purely simple in action but the meaning was everlasting. It wasn't the dream setting for Rogue but it lasted with her throughout the years even becoming an avid gamer after that. She was never sure how he did it; how he always managed to do that special thing and pick her up at her lowest moment but she was forever grateful in the end. Back then she didn't think anyone could take his place….

* * *

"See that wasn't too bad now was it and non sex just the way you wanted it."

Remy started making idol conversation in the taxi. After hours of immature gaming and junk food snacking Remy and Rogue sat exulted in the back of the cab if they didn't know any better they could have sown it was a date.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were getting married to him?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Yeah, I didn't see you two getting together you two don't seem like a match. Tell me does he teat you well? Do you cry his name in the heat of passion? It's it strange that he used to tuck you in?"

Remy was facing the window as he carried on not noticing Rogue disheveled face.

"What does your mom think about all this? She was all over my ass for just a look and there he was licking…"

Rogue's face went pail, her chest suddenly felt tight and heavy. It was happing again she was having an episode this time in pubic.

"I remembered when he came into the gar…"

"Stop the car! Stop the car!" Rogue yelled "Stop the car!" she was hyperventilating, waving her hands in trying to take in some air.

Remy stunned as Rogue flew out the door after kicking the door open with her feet. She ran to the side of the road before the car came to a stop, bending over she took in much air as possible but she was feeling so compressed. She had too many lavers on. She ripped off her jacket and pulled at her shirt. Her long sleeve shirt ripped into pieces as her body consumed that of fire, flames sprouted off skin, she stood before Remy facing on coming traffic as again flame. Rogue screamed hard into the clam night until her voice felt hose, unable to handle the strain on her body she collapsed panting like a caged animal.

Jumping behind her Remy wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her back to his chest and put his arms over chest. Remy stayed perfectly still as Rogue tied to escape. He wasn't sure why he wasn't afraid of what he just witnessed but he felt it necessary to stand by her. Rogue body temperature began to heat up again, so Remy did all that he knew.

"Funny how the things change I forgot how tall you are."

"Wha…" Rogue breathing was slowly down to its normal paste.

"I remember that measuring wall can't believe I didn't pick up that you were that young from that?"

"Ahuh…" Rogue held onto Remy's hand around her chest.

"It's the small things you miss non?"

"Yeah…" her watery eyes came into focus and her airways began to cleared up. "Like the Caroline house?"

"Hmhm, yeah." Remy felt her soft hair under his chin. She smelled like strawberries. "Feel better?"

"What? Yeah how did you?"

"Never mind that it worked right?"

"Yeah."

It then hit Rogue to what position they were in and quickly removed herself from his sizzling arms. "We should get going." She said noticing that traffic at a holt to watch her moment of shame, adding to stress she realized the taxi was long gone.

**A Little Chaos- **

Remy picked it up fast that he shouldn't talk about her boyfriend or her family. They chatted about every other topic trying to avoid the obvious elephant in the room yet again. Rogue was quite the political activist and loved discussing rights, it took Remy off guard but it made all the sexy and complex. Was it possible that there was a spark of substance, he had been looking for?

"Remy I can't believe that you of all people haven't taken aside?" Rogue expressed on in the heat of the debate as they heading up the stairs of the mansion. "If Doan makes it to congress mutant liberties will be finished, I mean his somber attitude towards the infiltrators was outrageous. I'm telling you if he makes it the X-men will have ten times as much crap to clean up…"

Rogue continued, Remy was barley taking anything in all he wanted to do tackle her. "Grr I don't say hate much its not lady like but I hate him. The protest I went to in New York was minor if you ask me, He'll get what's coming him."

Remy mouth was mounted shut, he was in such awe of Rogue and genuine tingly feeling got caught in his chest and there wasn't any lust behind it. _She has so many layers _he praised_._

"What's that look for?" Rogue asked as they stood outside of Rogue's room door.

"No look" Remy licked his lips as Rogue gently tossed back her hair "I didn't…you usually don't… we haven't talked."

"Like adults?" She smiled "We're all grown up, see we can be friends."

And like a nuclear boom the words a man hates to hear 'friends' just snapped all the dirty and 'what if' thoughts out of Remy's head same with the possibility of a good night kiss.

"Well I should get to bed…"

"Yah bon night." Rogue reached her hand out but Remy didn't shake it he kissed it lightly instead. "Night chere."

Rogue was becoming bashful and slipped into her room quickly. Behind the safety of her locked door she placed her hand over chest catching her fluttering heart. It was a strange new feeling, like that sensation she got when they were intimate except they weren't? They were just friends now. She listened to Remy on the other side of the door his breathing heavy like her own, she stood there ears pressed to the door wishing he would. Remy's hand rested on the wood door, he was debating knocking there was one thing he wanted to ask he cured his fingers into a ball ready but oddly nervous.

"Remy?" Storm flew up the banister. Remy turned swiftly from Rogue's door and hid his hands. "You didn't have to wait up?"

"Ugh" Rogue let out a sigh a rolled her eyes at the sound of Ororo sweet voice. Soon after the groan left her mouth she wished she ate the sound she knew Remy heard her. And worse her heart raced as she listen to them talk, for some foreign reason she ' her body' was behaving jealously, but in her world she was only querulous there was no way she could be jealous of Remy and Ororo…

"It was no problem."

"How was it with Rogue?" Ororo landed inches from Remy's face.

"It was good, you look horrible." The subjected change was need for she was still on his mind.

"Just what a girls wants to hear after she saves New York."

"All you need is shower…"

Remy ran his eyes over her fresh bruises and dirty face, she was one of the few woman that could make the 'fight' look very attractive. He loved that she was a go getter and stood for morals and her honor to do the jus thing.

"You say such sweet things, charmer."

"I didn't say you should shower alone that would be horrible…" Remy whispered into her ear as he said such daring things, he was starting to wonder who they were really meant for. He heard Rogue's aggregated groan from behind her door, but it wasn't like he was had a chance of being allowed in, he reminded himself over and over but maybe he could get her to come out?

"Hmhm, sounds nice but I have work I got to finish."

"You're shutting me out." Remy said in horror.

"I have to finish this for the Professor he's leaving in the morning."

"Your dedication is alluring." He planted his hands on her behind.

"Your persistence is refreshing…" Ororo kissed his cheek. "I have to work to do."

"Funny me too." Remy pulled her back into him.

"Remy…" she said backing off him.

"I would love to help you work." Remy kissed her jaw line. "I'm willing to work all night." Ororo rolled her head as Remy took charge leading her to them to her room.

At the sound of Ororo's door closing a monster roar ripped through the house followed by a blunt shake, then another and then a steady vibration came over the mansion. Panic soon erupted followed by the flood of students rushing into the halls of the school. Taking the lead as he oh so loves to do, Scott jumped forward trying to keep the madness from spreading. The emergency maneuvers went into effect but was silenced with last round of trimmers. Well almost Rogue's room still seemed to be humming.

"Rogue! can you hear me?" Scott asked before blasting the door off.

There clutching to wall next to her sweet dreams poster was Rogue vibrating. "Sorrrrrryy IIII caaannnntttt stooooppppppp."

"She's having an episode!" Sam came in the room trying to block the followers from entering. Not what wanting to touch her or harm her was on contemplation for the X-men group.

Shaking herself, Ororo entered threw the bathroom with Remy close at hand. Most of the school began to gather watching the freak show known as Rogue in disgust and pity. The dilemma not fazing her like it did others Strom acted as a leader, shocking Rogue with a mini lighting bolt. The surprised was clear and evident on every single face.

"We better get her to the med- bay…" Ororo said, as she caught Rogue's conscious body. "Help me with this please Remy." The shock didn't have time to settle in before…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Nothing is What it Seems Part II**

A burst of light echoed the gloomy outdoors time was now at a stand still. Ororo's eyes shifted back turning bleach white it was sign of terror for the rest of the X-men. They couldn't figure out was setting her off but the young ones were quick to run in fear, they knew better then to interfere. She couldn't believe _it not again!_ She screamed in her head. Scott followed by Sam and even Remy backed off from the weather witch when she started grunting. Rogue's body collapsed to floor as Ororo advanced to the door. Wind began to pick up in Rogue's room, small clouds whisked in covering the ceiling, cracks of thunder roared in and clinks of hale got louder as they grew in size, smashing against Rogue's furniture.

As if all actions went against time, Ororo uttered one word.

"Move."

They parted as if they couldn't control their bodily actions. All heads rolled as Ororo walked through the doorframe. Eyes were set on her still when she yield her actions, the confusion on the on-lookers followed her stare, to see a disheveled Logan, leaning against the opposite wall to Rogue's room door next to Jean's door. He stood shirtless, pants unbuckled and barefoot. The door slamming behind him cemented everyone thoughts including Ororo, who personally had enough. A gust of wind blew from the windows, shaking all round her who watched. Eyes squinted as they watered when the wind picked up. Hollowed thumps followed as the harsh air collided with the door with flimsy door. Logan never tried to stopped the goddess frankly he was tried of pretending too. The door was quick to bow to the will of Ororo's strength reviling a loosely covered Jean Gray. Struggling to put on sweat pants, she hopped around with one leg inside the sweat pants. She had a tight pink t-shirt that was no were near long enough to hide lust filled shame.

"Jean…" Jean brushed back her cherry hair and bowed her head at the sound of Scott's hurt voice.

"Scott…This isn't what it looks like."

"Like hell it isn't." Logan shouldn't have invented himself into the lovers corral but it was high time things come to light.

"Shut up!" Scott bit back, unsure of what to do with his rage towards Logan.

He leapt forward removing his glasses to blast Logan a new asshole, but Remy was there and interrupted him tossing a few charged cards at Logan. It was nowhere harmful to him due to his healing factor but it created some smoke and mirrors, in this time Remy pushed back Scott and Ororo stepped aside Logan stalling the fight.

"Scott this meant nothing." Jean tried to defend herself and finally getting on her sweats, the school began to come out their rooms again. Teenagers loved the drama at the school and they all knew of the Jean chronicles in someway.

"Really?" Logan got back in the picture "You weren't saying that when I had you pinned against the wall."

"Scott…"

"Begging me to go deeper."

"Scott sweetie…"

"Screaming my name over and over."

Logan's mellow grunt and cocky smile, made Scott cringe he didn't know what he wanted to do jump off the bridge or push Jean first. Scott gripped his hair almost to point of tearing it out. He had become so stringed, he knew that something was going on and confronting Jean about it resulted in their 'break', but as of late she appeared to have changed wanting to be serious with Scott again or so he had thought. Deep down he knew it was a lie but he loved her and wanted it to work desperately. Jean dashed out the door to the left where Scott had been standing, she tugged at his shirt, and pulled at his arm, pleading with him to stay or to at lest look at her. He wasn't happy in anyway he need time and lots of it. He marched down the hall enraged with a temper he didn't know he had. The students lined the hall made him feel even more powerless. Jean lost her pride when she chased after him crying groveling for his attention. It was depressive sight a long time coming depressive sight.

In the heat of the commotion an oozing sound crept up into the ears of those surround by Jeans door, the same numbing sound they heard before the shakes started. Remy, Logan, Sam and Ororo turned in memory of the woman that Ororo knocked out. In the blackened, wet, distorted room Rogue raised like a Zombie for its grave. She wasn't fully conscious and it seemed that her episode was continuing. The fog that set over her room gave everyone an eerie chill.

"I see you want to play weather witch, how about a little poker?" she was speaking Cajun and Storm got it loud and clear.

Ororo eyes grayed over and before anyone else made a move she shocked Rogue once more, she dropped with an even harder thud. Rising her hand Ororo felt a cold grip hold her. "You know you have stop that." Remy interjected in a rather defensive way.

"What did you think I was going to do? Hurt the southern gem." She shook her arms lose when Remy's grip went limp at her words, they were sour words and seemed to house a greater meaning.

"This may surprise you but not everything is personal sometimes one must act strategically." Remy closed his eyes and lowered his head he had been caught and knew it now. Remy really didn't give Ororo proper credit. The realization of being used kicks in for him and he starts to wonder if Ororo was using Rogue's situation as a pod to her advantage…

Both Sam and Logan had lost expressions, it only got worse when Rogue's body started to levitate; Ororo used a gentle wind to carry her out of the room. "I take it that you will be following me." Ororo commented to Remy.

* * *

**Behind the Scene's **

Down in the MedBay, Ororo was finishing up some standard test on Rogue. After giving her a sedative it would be only moments until Rogue would awake. Remy sat in cool, small room keeping Ororo and Rogue company. He watched over Rogue in question he didn't know what was happening and from the grim look of all around no one did. Ororo wanted nothing more then to crash she had a horrible day and wanted to sleep but more importantly she needed time to herself. She watched out her window as she removed her latex cloves Being forced to remain in control at all times Ororo isn't allowed the luxury of getting angry or remorseful about things because her emotions are linked with the weather. Yet ever so often she lets a storm transpire to clear out her system and for an hour or two experienced what it feels like to be normal.

"You don't have to stay I'll stay behind." Remy offered, he could sense her distress and need to release.

"I know you would" Ororo rolled her eyes.

"What that suppose to mean." Remy questioned, he got from the chair next to Rogue and went to Storm.

"When were you going to tell me?" she whispered.

"What?"

"That you love her…"

Taking a minute to think about who Storm was and not only what she could do but what he was doing Remy answered "It isn't like that."

"You don't have to play coy with me." She interjected dryly.

"I'm not…"

"What is happening Remy, you two still sleeping with each other?" she wasn't holding back.

"That was along time ago and…" Remy tried to get close but was allowing.

"Don't! Spare me…" her tone rose and Rogue gasped, they thought she was walking up, but she was only adjusting or so they believed. "Despite how everything may have unfolded I didn't…" she paused. "I don't want anything serious, I can't see myself married Remy, a picket fenced house with kids, bound down forever? I don't have it in me…" She turned to her profile the moonlight reflecting her skin marvelously. She was a goddess and it was also her curse, no one recognized the woman behind the name.

"Nor do I chere." Remy said placing his hand on her shoulder, she shuttered at the gesture.

"Guess that was the problem." She pointed to sleeping beauty.

"Guess so." It took a moment for Remy to realize now how things could have been different with Rogue and now with Storm. Allowing everything to be mixed in the crossfire wasn't necessary and selfish not only his part but both Rogue and Storm.

"All I want is fun a good time I never experienced that." She gave a corner smile as Remy came up behind her hugging her from the behind.

"I'm the definition of fun." He smiled along side her.

Ororo took a deep breath removed herself from Remy's kind embrace. "I'm going to tend to the skis." She said gently the skis were getting dark a storm was coming, her storm, her time, her release.

"Yeah…" Remy let go of her. "Do your thing."

"Thank you for this…" Ororo said opening the window.

"Thank you for this." Remy grinned back at her and kissed her on the cheek. His heart may have been locked up for another but there was small hidden window where Ororo could always entre. She had become the exception.

Ororo took flight going higher and higher into the sky, letting go of the monster that was Mansion she swore until she could see no trace of it. Fluttering up until she was surrounded by cotton like could Ororo let the cold air filled her as the soft rain droops sprinkled on her bronze skin it too was already helping her to clear her thoughts. There wasn't anyone she wanted or needed at that moment. What she needed was fun and Remy had always been there for that he showed her so much helped her to stand again. That's why she hanged around him she liked the feeling of freedom he gave her and he enjoyed the control sensation she gave him. Everyone for too long had torn Ororo in every direction she had forgotten what she truly wanted what she was capable of and who she was entirely. She floated atop of a cloud and laid back like she was cursing down a lazy river.

"Hmmmm" the water vapor that surrounded her messaged her tense muscles, "Hmmm." The sensation was pleasure for days.

Thinking back to first man who made her felt such sensations. She sighed, she truly did loved Forge he was her first for plenty of things. It was also the time she started to change, maybe that's why she didn't react to Jeans infidelities as harsh as she should have. Ororo was numb of it all. Forge too tried to cage her; the only difference was that she was willing to change for him. Since Forge she had yet to change back only letting the opinions of others shape her.

She let go of Kurt because he didn't fit the mold or she was told rather reminded constantly by Jean. He left the X-men shortly after never explaining why. He only called once in two years to let everyone know he was now married and happy. He was a great guy to her and made her laugh consistently. Then there was Logan she cared for him but he wasn't hers she was yet again a consolation for 'her' Jean and wasn't it happening again with Remy except a whole new her? Rogue. It made her skin crawl after she saw Jean sneaking back to her room after being with Logan and due to that her actions followed. Drifting off in her land of thoughts Ororo didn't realize how far she ventured off in the storm. She was well out of town lofting above some abandon buildings in a patchy secluded field. Snapping too when she didn't recognize the place, Ororo decided to make a wind current and ride back to mansion. Her mind clearer and her body relaxed. The elements did it again restoring her body and mind.

**

* * *

**

**Below- **

A massive man in a dirty white tank peeked out of a hole in the boarded up window of the abandon factory below the goddess. "That weather witch is outside." His voice was deep and hollow.

Quickening his pace around the slowly collapsing staircase Pyro asked "An attack?!" as he shuffled for his lighters in his pocket, prompt and ready to go.

"No she's turning back." Blob answered.

"Think she knows?" A thin woman named Vertigo dressed in suit of rainbow colors inquired as she too walked over to the men and looked out the peep hole along side them.

"Don't think so." Blob said turning from the hole, to continue eating.

"Who cares what you think, we need to move faster!"

"Well that's why I come baring good news?" Vertigo lowered her brow and smiled at the Australian. "I Found the Cajun."

"Hmm." Pyro formally known as John Allerdyce starched his chin. After weeks of back and forth touring and recruiting for the _greater cause_ John finally got the three words that he had been dreaming of. He was fast to cock a brow and revel a sinister smile.

An accomplished author, mutants right media figure and supportive X-men was also known as his first identity. If that wasn't a plate full to hand he was sectional leader for the BrotherHood family and loyal respondent to Magneto recognized at identity number two.

"He's with your bride to be." She finished.

"Well I guess its time to head home then." John spoke in a loud clear voice to all the surrounding brotherhood members. To which they cheered like frat boys until he entered.

Magneto entered behind the spiritually colorful, fire addict upon hearing the news of Remy location. All sound and utter thoughts were silenced when he entered, it always did. The brotherhood gave him complete attention at all times respecting him to the fullest. He nodded his head once signaling all other to leave him with John his protégé.

In the old days Magneto was the 'He' the residences at the Brotherhood boarding house referred too. He was the one who originally opened it and throughout the years continued to finance it. His goal was to collect as many young mutants that he could to build his army. He hunted for the ones that showed two primal signs: one hatred or vendetta against the mankind and ones that displayed potential power he could use for his fight against the infiltrators and humanity. He took in mutants for years at the old country house; the façade was perfect one he was seen as the kind man with the generous heart. As his work began to consume him and not being able to keep a watchful on the Boarding House, he appointed a young mutant at the time name Mystique to take charge of his house for him. She was placed in charge of continuing the highest level of training, recruiting and preparation/ missions for the _greater cause_.

Mystique's quick savvy attitude and all around determination to protect her young daughter Anna made Magneto respect her a great deal. She soon rose higher and higher in rank and became his second hand. Years passed and as the assignments for _the greater cause_ got more difficult Mystique and Magneto stuck a deal to shelter their infant children from the chaos that surround them until the time came to use their mutant abilities to their personal advantages. Despite all their efforts it didn't turn out the way they had all planed. Wanda Pietro twin sister was locked away for mental issues after she went rogue when she over heard her father planning to bomb a government building. Pietro and Lorna despaired the same day Rogue too left. Rogue's departure was the hardest blow to the team her ability to absorb memories and mutant skill had always been their secret weapon.

One day after a victorious battle Rogue overheard her mother and Magneto talking about their plans which happened to directly include Rogue along with Pietro and Lorna. Her mother was battling it out with Magneto unwilling to place her daughter in such conditions, but ultimately accepted the fate. She was order to bring her daughter to the safe house in Canada along with Lorna and Pietro and the most value substance. The Evening Star.

The Evening Star was a compound mixture and the last of its kind. It was stored in a secret military based location known only to the president. The compound was the last of breed the infiltrators made. Invented for the purpose to speed up the evolutionary process, but not just speed up but advance to levels unknown to even the smartest minds. The substance looks like grounded up colorful calk in a container no bigger then the size of a quarter. That small around was enough to launch a gorilla military attack of mutants. Impossible itself to steal, Mystique brought in an impossible thief to receive it. Remy had no ideal what it was for or who it was intended for when he stole it, it was his last mission and he was happy just to be rid of the group.

Rogue, Pietro and Lorna didn't know that was the fate their parents had planned for them. Using them for their peak physical shape, unique mutations and adding in the mutant curtly the innocent three experienced first hand plus the years of brainwashing to think all humans were evil. They had personal vendettas against humanity making them the perfect solider candidate to be tested on first. During the drop off Magneto gave the pilot orders to watch Mystique carefully incase of any last minute hiccups. As Magneto thought so it was, Mystique tried a takeover was ambushed back instead. The plane was going down and acting quickly like she always did, she shoved the innocent three aboard out the emergency exit. She chose to stay behind and carried on the fight. Everything happened in a blink of an eye neither Rogue, Pietro or Lorna had time to react. With no one siring the plane went down as the innocent three Rogue Pietro and Lorna fell into the greenery of the Canadian forest. Mystique along with the others on board the plane was given up of dead. Saying _if the crash didn't get them the cold would have_. But because Mystique went down with the plane, no one knew Remy gave her The Evening Star so all besides her thought that his mission wasn't complete and that he was holding the compound hostage.

There is still a wedding to be had then?" Magneto asked.

"Yes."

"Wedding or not I don't expect this to interfere with the task at hand."

"Never sir" John replied very stage like.

"Good…" Magneto was in favor of the wedding for more reason then one. Mystique his once loyal left hand was a cunning woman and she somehow, someway would learn of the wedding and make a point to be there. And two John had away with Rogue that's why he was allowed to fake a double life. Having Rogue had been and always would be key "Now then if you can't comply the thief to give back what is rightfully ours I will force his hands personally after the wedding."

"Understood."

"And remember if you do fish it out of him think of the strength that it bares, its precious cargo like your beautiful bride we need them both intact. Surly if Anna found out about the plan everything be in ruins and we don't want that." Magneto gave his variation of a smile. "I suggest you go back my dear boy don't want someone stealing you wife to be." He said before walking away.

* * *

**Between The Lines- **

Remy continued to watch Rogue in a very trans like state. Counting the amount of times she inhaled and listening for that quite wimpier as she exhaled. She was as stunning conscious as she was in deep slumber. Around three o'clock in the morning Remy noticed Rogue was getting hot. A brow wrinkle of sweat came down the crown of her face. Pulling back her blanket to let the cool air from the vent pump her skin, Remy reached over and using the handkerchief in his pocket and padded at the sweat on her forehead. Noticing now that he removed the covers that she was actually blazing and her neck glistened with sweat, begging for a kiss or maybe a bite? He patted her neck too and the top of her chest working his way down. He pressed lightly at the drum of her breast but retracted. It was then that Rogue's eyes shot open frightening the un-spook-able thief. Latched onto his arm tight she sat up and plunged his hand down pass her ribs, her navel, her hips down deep to her sex.

"Is this what you want?" Rogue had indeed been awake for quite sometime but was waiting for the right time to make a move. Spacing Remy's fingers she rocked her hips onto them, her light mist wetting the Cajuns hand.

Remy despite himself removed his hand a looked at the belle in confusion he wasn't sure what was happening and didn't want to press her.

"You asked for three words Remy…" Rogue opened her medical dress, exposing her naked toned body and lavish cures. "Fuck. Me. Harder." It appeared to be a demand more then anything. She was so controlling it was making him hot but he was weary of her.

"Don't want to play then, fine. I'll play by myself." She looked up at Remy who stood above her as her hands ran down for playtime, his demon eyes widening at her tactics. Rogue closed her eyes biting her lip soulfully as her hands moved faster and faster. A sigh of pleasure came to her lips making her arch her back more. "Ahhggg….you like that?" she removed her hand replacing it with another. Using a whole different angle she sucked on her fingers while still teasing herself.

He didn't know why he was watching, but Remy knew he couldn't stop. Watching her touch herself skin to skin was exhilarating, each stroke would revile a bit more of her wickedness and he liked it. Her brows folding as she bit back a cry her hot fluids making her body twist for more. Fuck. Hard. Fuck. He was ready, he wanted it all and he wanted it all so bad.

Looking at Remy dead straight in his eyes Rogue mouth the words fuck me over and over until she was there at her peak. Finding strength she didn't know she had she removed her own hands and placed them into Remy's jeans in a one fast motion. Remy chest collapsed forward as Rogue tightly squeezed his hard shaft. Using her free hand she undid his zipper and pulled down his pants. Stroking him still, she would go from a grip tight up him and make circler motions going down. It wasn't even a minute until Remy's hips started to curve with motions. Licking her lips Rogue continued eye contact while groaning for him. Descending her head towards his shaft, Remy caught her by her hair and yanked her back from him. Twisting his hand in her hair Rogue never stopped playing with him.

"Say it." He commanded.

"Fuck me." Rogue said sliding back onto the bed pulling him with her. "Fuck me." She jerked him hard "Fuck me with you got." She closed her eyes as Remy's hot wet lips took hostage of her. "Gah.." Rogue sighed damn she missed the taste of him, that sweet tingle he left on her tongue.

"I want to feel every inch of you." She panted with him atop of her.

Remy wasted no time and showed no mercy. Dropping his pants completely he nailed her to the bed and spaced her legs wrapping them around his two. With a crying force Remy plunged in her, Rogue cried out for him desperation for him to take her wild and free. His thrusts were long and deep inside her finding new parts Rogue didn't know existed. Her poor lip took most of the mercy it was bleeding now and she didn't care she wanted it all. All of him. Remy found one of her erect nipples and flicked it with his ravishingly long tongue, then he licking it and sucking on it…

"Yes, Yes" she balled digging her nails into Remy's hips guiding him in and out of her, increasing his speed. "god don't stop, harder." It was nothing but Remy's duty to obey. He leaned back throwing Rogue's legs around his shoulder and crossing and holding her arms around her torso. He rammed into again this time harder deeper. She called out "Give it to me yes!" she hit her head on the bed railing and didn't notice. Her blood pumped like fire as every hair stood on ends. She was tied of the gentle and she wanted rough she wanted Remy.

Remy arched into her body letting go her bound hands, Rogue attached them fearfully at his neck. Drenched from sweat he was losing himself but kept riding her swerving in and out of her hitting all the tender spots. Rogue was stiffing her tender walls clinging to this tight shaft creating the most heavily friction she went on squeezing his neck. "Oh god oh god! Yes, yes!" Rogue chanted as she bucked with him forcing him over the edge of ecstasy with her.

It was only when he was inside Rogue that he felt that intense heated explosion of an orgasm ripple threw him where every cell was charged, it was one of the few times he felt alive. Rogue laid beneath him still bucking from the paralyzing orgasm that warped her mind, every muscle twitched as she panted for fresh air. Crashing down next to her Remy took in as much of that moment as he could from her smell to her after glow it was all he wanted. Glancing over Rogue saw him watching her, she loved it the attention he gave the feeling of desire. Rogue inched up only to wince in pain; _it was hard alright_ how she wanted. Reaching down to the tender sensation between her legs Rogue feathered the origin for her pleasure. Bringing her hand back up to her face she saw the mixture of liquids Remy and her created.

"Chere…" Remy was about to apologize for (if anything) not using protection she was engaged after all, but Rogue was to have none of that and interrupted him dryly.

"Sshhh…"she took a taste of the mixture on her finger tips and released a devilish smile at Remy "You think you can handle a second round?" It was a taunt, a chant, a challenge it was everything and more. That night went to Rogue, she won and they both knew it but dare not speak of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 (**_**Interlude**_**) The Games Begin!**

It was one of two things that turned Rogue's belly the sight of Remy coming out of Ororo's room for the fourth night in a row, or the fact that for the last three weeks now her dreams have been spiked with the LeBeau bug. It was burning her mind and stretching her stomach as Remy's salutary voice playing cords in her ear and his tender hands roamed her body, making her heat rise in every nerve on her body. Fuck. She was locked and she knew it. Yet as much as she wanted to, loosing herself to him wasn't an option. Truly Rogue wanted nothing more then to bite on his strong jaw and scream out his name, to drag her nails down his skin tearing his salty flesh. Oh how she would make him want. Damn it, how she missed being desired. What she would gave, for Remy to take her hard on the kitchen table…

"Rogue!"

"Huh? Wh-at?" Rogue snapped too dropping her spoon in her cereal the splash of milk in her face caused a good morning joke at the breakfast table.

"Thought we lost you for a second." Sam said between gasps for air as he too died of laughter.

"Haha, glad I could make your morning Sam." She said in a sour tone, wiping the milk from her eye lids. "Could you be so kind and pass me a napkin…" she said dryly but no one heard her though.

The milk was splattered on her lips, cheek and nose with a little in around her eyes. It dripped down her cool olive skin in a sinful fashion. If the boys at the table where anyone other then Bobby Drake and Sam, Rogue would be receiving a whole different bred of looks. The kind that a man would give a woman when there was one vision on his disturb mind, the kind that could make a woman panties suddenly become moist, the look of lust, the kind of passion _The _incredible tantalizing look that the savvy blissful Cajun was throwing at her from the far corner that very second.

Rogue recognized it, and a heated blush came claiming her cheeks it was like her whole body just released for him. She was starved and craved what she should not have, to feel wanted, she need to experience that feeling of desire at lest one more time. Rogue would play the game and push the charmer a little bit further. She needed to do it, she couldn't help it her body was acting on its own, slowly her hips bucked on the wooden bench easing her cleavage over the table and playfully she whisked her tongue over her bottom lip catching a taste of the sweet milk. Remy's back buckled at the slight. He immediately felt the blood rush opposite of his brain.

The room when deaf at the connection and concentration that Rogue and Remy held, Sam watched alongside Bobby at a loss for words only to be followed by the piercing feeling of needles on their chairs, when Remy bowed toward Rogue and caught the milk that ran down her chin with his handkerchief. Never once didn't they blink or break the powerful bond between them neither wanting to lose. Instead everyone watched in slow motion as Remy got dangerously close…

"Remy where'd you go?" It was Storm calling out for him, she was descending down the staircase.

As if Storms voice started time again, Remy paused his actions smiling and a challenging smile, bright and wide showing off his straight teeth. It was huge blow to Rogue and her world. More importantly it tickled her insides like no other, causing a numbing sensation between her panties. A little longer and she could have orgasmed, hell she wasn't sure but she might have? When Remy removed his head from their closeness the warmth of his breath went with him. Rogue's mouth gaped and for the first time she blinked as the cold took hold of her body, forcing her nipples to pierce her white almost see threw tank top.

"Ah" Ororo giggled from the stunned faces in the kitchen all but Remy's who stood solo clammily shuffling a deck of cards, smiling at the weather goddess. "What'd I miss?!" she asked cheerfully, assuming there has been some kind of joke told from Sam and Bobby's ones daze and confused expressions.

No body spoke they only sat motionless as Remy guided Ororo out of the kitchen, he spoke to her in French in a surprisingly up beat tone. Most didn't know that Ororo spoke five languages. "Haha" her carefree laugh echoed the hall, none of them knew what Remy told her but they were damn sure it wasn't the truth.

Back in the kitchen, Rogue sat at the table for a minute longer when the two other men at the table eyes finally landed her. "Stuff it…" Her bold sassy attitude came flooding to the surface, it crisp, sharp and silenced any further enquires. She was ticked and stimulated all at once; was it actually possible that she allowed Remy to win that round? She growled at the thought and wiped the milk from her face.

Not that Bobby or Sam was sure of where to start asking question they continued to sit in silence. As Rogue too left the kitchen Sam tried desperately to catch his breath he could have sworn he just witness the impossible, he questioned to himself over and over until he mistakenly said it aloud.

"Did Rogue just blush?"

Trying to mute the tingle the Cajun gave her in her belly Rogue, stepped out the terrace doors and in the corner of her eyes she saw the Cajun in the sun room with Strom but his eyes were dead set on hers. Rogue's eyes met his and they narrowed at him things were about to transform and get real nasty, the game was defiantly on.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**Entry number one thirty-eight: A Southern Romance…**_

_He had me pressed against the car doing what I've wanted him to do since the moved into the boarding house._

_His belt buckle pressed deeper into my pelvis, I didn't know when it started, but slowly I began to space my leg, opening wider for him inviting him into me. My body was burning no aching.. Each touch from him left a permanent braze on my flush skin. How he did it I don't know but he had me up against the car with my legs wrapped around his legs. I was calling his name over and over I was no long in control, his tongue had taken me hostage as it swept across my cool skin. He must have know he was doing dangerous things to my body because he stopped when his hands landed on the borderline of my pants._

"_Sorry chere I just can't do it." He kissed my forehead and never had I felt more like a child then in that second. He eased himself off me and pulled on his shirt as I too adjusted myself. He wondered a head of me as I jumped off the car hood. Something came over me as I walked next to him I was oddly confidently, I refused to let this be the end. I linked our hand and bond my fingers with his own. It was one action that made my world suddenly seem crystal clear. Whatever this was, it was right…._

_He never fought me on it and looked like he enjoyed it a bit more then I expected, in that moment I thought going to see him in the garage was the best decision so I pressed him harder hoping he would have come around if I demanded like a lady, his lady, his southern lady for some reason I still smile at that thought. _

"_I want to go with you." He stopped at this but didn't let go of me, his brow wrinkled and I saw a dim light in his eyes that spoke to me, he was considering it. _

_As he went to speak I placed my finger to his lips and felt his body ease at my touch. I held all the power now "I'm leaving." I said boldly "With or without you." It sounded innocent enough for us to think we could be on the road together and nothing happen but we both knew we wanted something too._

_It took a minute or so but his head nodded down once and he kissed my finger. I said "Tonight" and he nodded again. We went into kiss but our lips never made it, only hovering around each other, the tension had been defined. I turned to enter my room feeling his eyes glued to my body I flashed him a cornered smile and left him. I guess that's where my mistake was, leaving him. Somewhere between my room door and his which was two doors part, Remy broke and changed his thoughts about waiting and taking me with him, instead he left without me without a word without sign._

Rogue closed her diary and placed her hands on atop the black and red loosely bind book. She sat perfectly still behind the desk in the Professors office. As though she was envisioning the events before her yet again, her eyes began to burn after not blinking for what felt like ages. Taking in shallow breath after shallow breath her head began to spin at the thoughts. What she had said in the MedBay rippled in her mind. Around sunrise after rounds or expressing there feeling Rogue gathered herself and made a bold statement. "_You should dater her you know, she likes you, she makes you smile and she has a great ass._"

Of course Rogue was talking about Storm she truly wanted to submerge her pain and guilt, she always felt oozy after and by making Remy experience it with her guilt would feel less extreme. She realized now that stopping wasn't going to be as easy as she planned, she hopped desperately that Remy would or else she didn't know what would happen. Forcing herself to avoid the Cajun after that (just incase he took her advice she didn't want to witness his affection with anybody else) Rogue had been avoiding him and was doing swell job until the hiccup at the breakfast table. That horrible display of submission in the kitchen to which she shook her head at trilled her still. However embarrassing the events in kitchen appeared to be now, at the time she wished Remy would have flipped her and show no mercy on the kitchen table top.

A slight breeze tricked through the open window behind her, the cool air clashing with her burning skin made her weep. Bringing in a huge gust of air to her lungs the faint senses of hot peppers, green fields and the harden leather of her old Chevy pick up, tickled her nose.

"Remy…" Rogue whimpered breathless, the warm air from his mouth pressing on her nape, shot shivers down her spin. Her prayers answered. Closing her eyes Rogue gently inhaled his tempting scent, it made her belly drop, trying to contain herself. With her eyes shut tight she bit her swollen lips. The prickle from his stubble grazed the sensitive area of her neck until he found her ear and flicked it with his tongue teasingly.

Rogue's nails dug into her journal as Remy laid soft kisses on her cheek and jawbone.

"What is it that you want Cajun?" Rogue asked turning her head into his touch.

"Nothing." He reapplied.

"Nothing?" stood from the chair as they spoke meanwhile unzipping her causal yellow sun dress. "Nothing at all?" She questioned facing Remy but only making it to about his chin in height. Pulling out her ponytail she shook lose her hair eyed him up and down. There was sudden lump formed in Remy's throat. Rogue's perfect lustful double D's staring at him, her tiny waste and generous hips begged for him.

Rogue brought her finger up to Remy's lips: a little blood ran from it, it was her fault biting him so hard in the MedBay, she noticed it in the kitchen as well. With each stroke she brushed away the blood as she inched her head close to his. Within millimeters of his crafted lips she could feel his tantalizing breath and all the pleasure associated with it came flooding to her making her finger start to shake. Jerking her finger down and tying her hands behind her back Remy planted a forceful kiss on her lips, he tugged at her bottom lip pulling her in making all the more deeper. Rogue let out a moan of ecstasy engulfing her tongue into Remy's mouth.

Letting go of her bound hands Remy fingers went to work unclasping her bra. "Re..Remy" Rogue struggled for air and Remy lips took to her neck while his hand wondered her ass "I want you in me." her eyes rolled back as fog took over her from Remy's salutary lips making contact with her nipples taking time to blow on them the cold air jolting her with madness. Only Remy could bring out the vixen in her.

Turning her around to face the desk, Remy fondled Rogue's breast squeezing them rubbing them. Her sex burning hot ready and he hadn't reached there yet. Slowly spacing her legs Remy lowered himself to her panties pulling off the tiny piece of lace that drew over her ass with his teeth. Coming up he kissed her outer thigh licking in some parts while sucking on others as his fingers danced circles in her inner thigh. Rogue moaned when Remy's finger roamed her sex. She shook and braced her hands on the wood desk.

"Remy…" he was kissing her back and allowing the sensations of his fingers to settle in when a shallow sigh voice gasped "…Don't be gentle" unsnapping his pants and dropping them to his knees in mere seconds Remy sniffed her neck and as if on command he lunged in her.

Rogue cried out "Fuck...." arching her back for him to go even further.

"You're perfect." Remy said closing his eyes in the trill.

Rogue lifted her eyes as the fog was coming across her, catching that the large French style doors in the professors office was transparent enough to be caught, but also that it held a bit of a reflection in the glass it made everything the more dangerous challenging and forbidden "Harder!" she demanded she loved it, she was completely entranced by the vogue like picture they created in the reflection. Remy followed her line of sight and took her captive.

"You like that?!" Remy yelled, slapping Rogue's ass she cried out in pleasure.

"Yes! Yes!" fisting her hair Remy yanked it pulling her up to his chest. Rogue groaned as her lip trembled she felt her belly tightened and her legs began to buckle with Remy's frantic thrust. Oh god how she loved it.

Rogue with her back to Remy and her face lazy with an expression of ecstasy, she wrapped an arm around Remy head pulling at him into her lips to find his dominating tongue.

"Damn" he groaned, pulling her hips back and bunching her hair to harden their kiss Remy pounded into her.

"H- H- Harder," it was a whimper of a cry.

Remy orgasm was fast approaching, quickening his as lunges increased, harder and harder. "'Fuck. Fuck, fuck!"

Standing on her tip toes, Rogue spread her legs wider, moving his hand between her thighs.

"So perfect." Remy messaged her left breast will stroking her wet lips with the other hand. "Vixen…"

"For for yooouuuu," she rasped. "Only for you." Rogue let out a blunt cry as Remy fingers took speed.

"Come for me." He rubbed his thumb aggressively around her clit in alternate time to the swelling rams from his cock.

Her stomach coiled while her hips rocked and danced in random positions. With Remy's hand around her breast making it was incredibly hard to breathe, she gasped for what little air she could get. Her sweat dripping off her body as her grunts go louder "Yessss!!" Rogues scream was deafening as she shattered, rocking her red swollen hips against his hand, drenching him in juices. She sobbed, her knees slowly giving way she relied purely Remy's strength. "Give it to me to me yes yes, fuck yes!"

Letting go Remy held Rogue, upright, allowing his orgasm to finally take over him. He jerked her head to one side allowing the random thrust of his hips to finish. His hot seed poured onto her leg. He was forced to stifle his own roar of a release.

Dropping Rogue all together, she collapsed her legs temporally paralyzed. She clawed at the wood surface for support and for a little decency. Her hair clinging to every part of her body, as her muscles regained the precious oxygen they needed. Remy fell back to the window ceil which he entered from. He won that round but it didn't matter seeing Rogue come in front of him was the most natural beautiful sight he had ever seen and wanted to replay it over and over…

**

* * *

****A Prince-**

Outside the office doors an old face was returning home:

Logan had been in and out of the mansion for the last few weeks, not being one stand by aimlessly to see Rogue play around with the Cajun and Ororo be suckered by it all. He took every opportunity to leave the love filled mansion. That and a certain explosion with the house's red head suggested that space was needed.

"Hello Logan, welcome back." The Professor greeted the serious Canadian. "I take it you were successful?" he looked up from the kitchen table "And you brought a guess?"

A group called the infiltrators whose objective is to define the mutant jean and not so much cure it as to remove it. They have been seen hunting down young mutants around the world for their research, once the Professor heard that they were roaming the content of Africa he thought of one man to send and Logan was happy to do it. Alone on the road no rules it was his dream get away. On the way home Logan took the time to sort threw his thoughts, learn new fighting techniques and he made a new allay who followed him back to the mansion in need of the Professors assistance.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Southern Thoughts **_

After what felt like a life time of not talking, Remy flinched and finally looked away from Rogue's gazed. His thoughts going back to the one he left behind, he was never one for standing someone up and his thoughts went to her …. If only briefly.

**Flashback-**

"_Morning Stormy." Remy wondered in her room, in their relationship things like knocking was unnecessary. _

"_Morning Remy, what brings you by?" she question from her couch._

"_Can't I just come see my goddess because I miss her?"_

"_It's been one night you're not fooling me."_

"_How did it feel being alone for the first time" Remy asked with a smirk _

"_Remy…." She warned._

"_Fine I can't find my black belt the tick one?"_

"_Uh hun why don't you check Rogue's room."_

"_And why would I do that."_

"_So where back to that now are we?" Ororo pinched the bridge of her nose._

"_Stormy being honest?" she bowed her head letting him continue "There isn't anything there…" he lied she caught and sighed out loud because of it. About to interrupt Remy pressed on "She doesn't want there to be and I cant living like that, I can't wait for someone who doesn't want me like I want (hum) wanted them. Thought you would understand that?"_

_She did the pain was there and she understood best of all what he was going through. "Sit Remy, there is a Zombie marathon coming on in a minute." She sighed Remy was always going to be too good of a friend not to forgive. _

"_You sleeping with her?"_

"_Not sleeping with her." Remy's heart picked up at his technical lie, he wasn't sleeping with her they had sex, but sleeping wasn't involved. He was scared Strom would castaway their friendship but he needed her too. He let her in and told her things in confidence he couldn't through away their friendship. _

_Jumping into the couch and opening his arms for Ororo to lay, Remy understood they had a bond no one else could comprehend and she did have a nice ass maybe Rogue was right. About an hour into the movie just as the cheerleader was getting her brains snacked on by the gym coach. Ororo felt an old shiver then turned to see Remy fixated on her. She knew what he was thinking and granted she was thinking it too but this time it wasn't the same, there was much more doubt. Why couldn't he have done this weeks ago? She asked._

"_I won't be your constellation prize."_

"_No prizes chere we just about the fun non?"_

_Ororo cracked a smile "Is everything this easy for you?"_

"_Some things more then others." He smiled back and she went back resting her head on his chest. _

"_Let me take you someplace…" Remy began grooming her hair. "I want to show you something."_

"_Ok…"_

"_A run tomorrow… ten?"_

"_Ok done." Ororo pulled the blanket over them and they continued with the movie._

**End flash back-**

Remy swore in his head he was stuck just like the first day that met and there was no way out of it. Rogue. Anna. She was everywhere, his only vision.

Rogue looking around the room thought of all things, _what was it that she had gotten herself into?_ Why did she want to continue, she already tried hating him and that failed. Pulling back her soaked hair Rogue looked over at Remy who for some reason shuffled himself and looked down.

Confused to what that Cajun meant by his sudden actions of being repulsed by her and looking away Rogue went on the defensive asking all the right questions at the wrong time:

"And how long is this going to keep up?" Rogue said rolling her eyes at the charmer.

"You weren't complaining when you were screaming my name." he sat up on the window ceil.

"Let's be clear I never screamed you name." she searched for her bra.

"Scream, panted, cried does it matter now?"

"Don't act that was some kind of a favor you didn't win anything."

He held up her panties and cocked a brow with a matching smug smile. "Not at all."

"You sought me out." She snatched her panties away from him.

"Sure did." He grabbed her neck and with one powerful force he pushed her back into a bookshelf beside the desk. Mounting his lips to hers he bit into her bottom lip sucking out her tongue. Sliding his hand down her still flushed skin, Rogue mentally groaned as Remy dug a little deeper into her tingly area beneath her ass. Damn it he knew her all too well.

**

* * *

**

**A Goddess-**

Ororo was finishing up her three k run and was in a less then pleasant mood that afternoon. Remy had suggested that they not only take the run together but he also told her that he had something

to show her but when it came time for the run he was no where in sight. Never one to fully depend on men she went for her run solo, trying to mask her frustration of being stood up. As she reentered the house all she wanted was a hot shower. No Cajun nor any questions about the Cajun from anybody.

It was killing her to think of what she did for Remy. She made the effort that morning, most often a natural beauty like Ororo wouldn't bother with any make up but this time she did, grooming herself to the fullest. She could punch herself she was so angry with her stupidly, of course he wasn't interested in her they never were. She would try to make an effort and it was always the same line I like you but… The thought alone made the sky darken. To say she was in a bitter mood wouldn't be less then accurate. She should have read between the lines she should have known better…

_**Collision -**_

Stuck in a rage of being stud up like tool, Ororo was on the hunt and her kill? He bed followed by many hours alone. No one better dare infiltrate her. As she passed the Professors office she decided that mediation was needed now and opted to enter it:

_One loud gasp of pleasure rained over her. "Gah!" she clutched to Remy's neck tighter biting her lips, her sobs of pleasure getting louder, she could taste the blood and enjoyed it. "Fuck" she cried._

"_That's rightcome for me…" Remy gripped tighed around her waist and plunged his fingers deeper into her, one at first but her cries demanded another. With her back arched off the bookshelf, their bodies salty from the sweat. Remy rubbed up against her allowing his growing erection to tease her inner thigh. Each round only getting better and better… _

Hearing the frantic banging and carefree shuffling she cursed in her native tongue and let go of the door knob. Thunder could be heard rolling in behind the pitch black clouds.

Kicking off her shoes Ororo made mad a dash to the stairs finding her solidarity close. In her haste she never noticed the figure before her and ran straight into his muscular frame. He was solid their collision didn't move him and he was tall, there weren't many guys she had to look up at, of course tumbling backwards and dropping on her behind only made him seem even taller.

"Nice thanks, thanks." She rejected his helping hand, rolling her eyes as she stood. Thick juicy Rain drops started dripping from the sky in buckets.

Noticing the sudden rain after feeling the blazing sun on his back seconds prior, the chocolate tone prince concluded that she had to be Storm, being told of her beauty and her unique features before hand didn't matter. Her attitude said it all, Logan described her to a Tee.

"You must be Storm? Names T'challa you can call me Che though."*

Storm looked at him up and down like he was serious? Maybe if she wasn't angry at the moment she would have cared to note his chivalrous attitude or his ripping body and handsome face. But instead of a sweet response he was given a blunt "So?!" Before she brushed him off and jogged up the stairs. Ororo knew he was watching her behind she _just had to wear the Nike volleyball shorts_ she cursed herself again.

"And stop looking at my ass!" a lighting bolt so large lit up the sky it could have blinded any man that looked directly at it.

"Damn." He smiled as Ororo vanished from his sight.

Entering behind him a gruff voice spoke out "What'd you think, she something isn't she." Logan asked he couldn't help but smirk at T'challa's puppy dog look.

"Defiantly."

"If you would be so kind to follow me this way to my office we truly do have much to discuss." Charles said from beside Logan, he stretched his arms excusing himself and allowing the new house guest to walk ahead.

"You have a nice school here Charles."

They chatted idly until they reached the frame of the door when the disheveled and flush Southern duo stumbled out of the office. Bushing his wild hair back as faced with inquisitive stares of the men in front of him, Remy reached out "Remy, LeBeau." T'challa accepted and they exchanged mutual nodes. Rogue wanted to scrape her hand down her face that wasn't the time for met and greet.

"Rogue." she introduced but she didn't shake any hand and walked away quick to avoid any questions.

Remy smiled confidently and walked away shortly after. Logan was less then impressed with those two. It looked like sex, they smelled like sex, the office was sprayed with after sex and judging from Rogue's walk she wanted more sex.

"You don't need me in there." Logan said as the Professor and T'challa headed into the office. "I need to catch up with Rogue." he too took pardon and left business men to their business.

"Rogue!" Logan chased after her. Thinking wisely she decided to split from her lover she wanted no more ambushes or close calls. "Rogue wait a damn minute!"

Rogue caved after Logan wouldn't let up she was inches from her room but knew he would lurking outside until she came out. "What is it Logan?" she crossed her arms and her brows sunk.

"We need to talk."

"These words coming out of my mouth are a sign that we are having a conversation." She commented rather harshly.

If Rogue wanted to act like adult then he would treat her as such in the same blunt manner. "You two still it?"

"It's my life and you walked out again knowing everything you still left! Anything you have to say doesn't matter." She turned and opened her door to entre but Logan's muscular arm blocked her entrance.

"Fine I'm an ass that isn't news, But think of the others around you how long you gonna keep this up one year? Two? What happens when you want kids a family or when you and flame boy move out?"

Rogue bushed backed her hair out of her eyes and looked Logan dead in his dark pulps matching him with an intensity he'd never seen in her. "It's hilarious to see you the wolverine, who fucks anything with a crotch lecture me on hurting people, while having an on again off again love affair with Jean. Haha" she giggled at the end.

Going to her room was no longer important Rogue decided to head to the library and grab a nap. She redirected herself and moved with her classic sassy attitude away from Logan.

"You could have prevented all this you could have been a friend and instead you hold out on me, lie to my face?" She sighed "I trusted you Logan and forgiveness don't come easy…"

Rogue made it a few feet ahead of him and Logan was in no mood to chase down a drunk lust woman who wouldn't listen to reason instead he simply yelled out "Hump , What about her then should she suffer for you?"

Once again Ororo Monrue was the topic at hand. It wasn't fare that Ororo was trapped in crossfire and that went for John too it left Rogue with huge weight on shoulder one more time. It was a pity she just worked all stressed out on the Cajun. None of inner dilemma was evident in her presence; she wouldn't rather couldn't allow Logan the satisfaction of thinking his little ambush lecture worked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

_**1: 14 Sunroom:**_

It was over cast again. The skies had been a muted gray for the whole weekend; the clouds were tick, ready to rain at her command. Ororo Monroe was pissed and everyone one knew it. No one could seem to get through to her and to all surprised faces Remy couldnt get her to relax ethier for he was forbidden from her room. It certainly left a lot of questions about their elided relationship among the school population. She had closed herself off to world like she had done after her return from Africa. It was bad sign, a slippery slope one road she unfortunately knew too well.

That's why heads rolled and eyes were forced open when Ororo left the quarters of her room for the lifeless sunroom. She sat there like royalty, her back straight shoulders back and her long white elegant hair blow around her. Once in awhile Ororo looked over to clock and for each minute that had passed by a thud would shake the sky. She was angry and her friends had no ideal to why.

Bobby, Scott peered in from the door way watching her trying to figure out what she was waiting for. Jean (outcast for her actions for the total of a day, she was the house sweetheart no one could be upset at her for too long.) stood behind Scott looking in too, she tried to link minds with her friend but failed, it was incredibly hard to get a lock on Ororo's mind when she became 'Storm'. Jean shook her head at the guys they sighed what else could they do? They left but Jean stayed behind and approached Ororo likea frightened animal. Trying the girlfriend method Jean went in all smiles.

"Ororo Monroe." She cheerfully and sat next her long time friend.

"Jean." Ororo eyes unclouded but the skies remained in overcast.

"Why are you sitting here watching the…" Jean looked out at the property there wasn't anybody out there, with a possible storm on the way who would be?

"You all wanted me out of my room and here I am, no doors in the open to the public once again."

"Do you have a bad feeling about something?" Jean asked Ororo had that tone she would get when she would sense someone coming or feel an unnatural balance in the world.

"Something like that yes."

"Hmmm." Jean squinted her eyes. "You sure it has nothing to do with hottie who came home with Logan? He is new."

Ororo released a flabbergasted sigh. "You can not be serious Jean."

"What?!" she went on the defensive. "I'm just saying that yet another hot guy strolls into your life and your remained clothed."

"There is more to everything then sex…"

"It's the best part." Jean giggled but Ororo's face became crossed.

"Is that why you slept with my fiancée in Hawaii? Cause he was another guy you haven't slept with? Was the sex the best part!"

"Nnn-oo…"

"Is that why you had sex with Logan for months while still sleeping with Scott? Or what about Chris our exchange student, Forge…"

"Ororo!"

"You're right that list is way to long."

"Ororo what has gotten into you?!" Jean was stunned that Ororo was lashing out at her.

"I have no time for this…" she crossed her arms.

"Please…" Jean whispered she was so confused about what just happened. She had no ideal what she said or done to make Ororo fly off the handle in such a crazy fashion. Her usually clam reserved friend was going rogue.

"Tell me something Jean." Ororo turned to look at her. "Is that why you didn't make a pass at Remy and tried so hard to get us together because you left bad for fucking my boyfriend? And taking everyone I liked to bed?"

Jean didn't answer; it would have made the situation worse if she had said it out loud. It was a clear yes either way. It was the final thing that questioned their friendship. Looking back Jean knew Ororo but knew nothing about what she wanted she simply assumed like all the rest. Ororo wanted no more part in that life style; pretending to be happy to make everyone feel secure in themselves, she was over it.

"I tried to force it for that same reason too Jean…" Ororo looked down like she was ashmed of her actions "Leave me I have nothing more to say to you."

"Ororo please…."

Thunder rampaged on and it made Jean jump but she didn't scurry away because Ororo is the one that left the sunroom, upon seeing a pair of faces. She flew from the deck doors into the blackening sky. _I knew it_ she cursed to the sky _Damn it!_ With a look that read _'fuck the world' _on her face Jean could figure out what had just set her ran out onto the patio and looked up into the sky. She had never seen it become so black so fast, the lighting cracked and thunder boomed it was borderline beautiful. Brushing her hair out of her face Jean canvassed the a line of the property making sure that no one was trapped outside or caught in the winds. Narrowing her vision Jean saw two small figures walking rather peacefully in the chaos.

"What's with those two and the boat house?" Jean wondered. Before she closed the patio doors and entering the house herself. There was nothing she could do for Ororo saying sorry wasn't going to cut it and there was no valid reasoning behind her Hawaiian actions. She glanced up one more time but this time Ororo was no where in sight. Jean couldn't help but think some part of this was her fault.

_**1:14 The Docks:**_

Remy sat on the edge of the crumbling dock, with his feet dangling in the water. The sky was grayed over as he watched the waves of the lake clash with the greenish garnet rocks. He shuffled a pack of cards aimlessly while lost in thoughts. It wasn't often he thought about the past but when he did he always got a flash of Rogue and the Caroline house. Her face always brightened up when she walked by it. He didn't know why but, he got a spooky warm feeling in the centre of his chest and for that reason he didn't like thinking of it. He knew what it meant and refused to accept that road. The night he walked Rogue home from the arcade many years ago and they paused there for a second, he watched her admire it. He wasn't use of the feeling he got when watching her but something came over him that said this was right.

A blurb caught his eye and Remy flinched, he swore he saw something in the water, there was no wave from the strange object so he left it but a massive wave of water came up and splashed all over him.

"que la baise!"

"Clam down Cajun never thought you would be afraid of a little water." Rogue jumped out of the lake in her mini green and yellow two piece. She sat on the deck watching Remy slip around like fish out of water.

"Nice entrance chere." Remy said dryly removing his trademark trench coat.

"Thought you might like the view?" she placed all her hair to one side and toyed with the antique looking necklace around her neck.

"Hmmm…" Remy raised his brow in intrigue.

Rogue went on all four and began crawling towards Remy her breast bouncing as she approached him. "Forgot your towel?" Remy questioned his eyes glowing a vibrant red.

"Hmm looks like." She said in raspy voice. "Maybe we could share some clothes?" Rogue stopped crawling inches from Remy and watched him. She sat flat on her bum and toyed with her hair it was trap or a dare either way Remy was in.

Hunching over Remy got just as close back at Rogue. His eyes roamed her frame and her brilliant eyes, she looked so damn tasty. They had mastered their body language and a quick smirk and head nod from Remy suggested that they move to higher grounds.

Rogue shook her head and dipped in to speak into Remy's lips "Right here." She reached for him, pulling his belt loop and drawing him in closer, "Right here right now" she said tugging at his wet shirt.

Remy shrugged out of his shirt, tossing it behind him, it landed carelessly on the dock pole. The gray surroundings made his tan glow around him like a fantasy. Rogue reached out to touch his tense muscles while his thumb reached out and skimmed her bottom lip. "I like this side of you"

Rogue didn't say it but she liked it too, she only grinning back at him as her response. "Like what you see do you Cajun?"

Remy's eyes went bright at the salutary attitude in her voice, his own hungry with desire and his body ready for lust. He slouched back, admiring her hard nipples and narrow waste. "Strip for me." He demanded.

Rogue nodded in agreement, slowly she began to unlace the ribbon of her halter swimsuit top. Remy laid back flat as Rogue placed her leg over his two. Brining herself up she straddled him, lowing her arms bringing the small piece of fabric down with her. Mesmerized by her cool skin, Remy's brought up his strong fingers and gently pulled off the knot in her back. Rogue breath was hitched as the lifeless material fell off the side of the dock.

"You're breast are amazing" Remy murmured, arching his back, he lowered his head to take one of her peak hot nipples into his mouth.

Rogue gasped at the warm sensation, his touch flowed through her each nerve come alive. Her fingers threading through his thick, auburn hair, "Oh like that" she sighed it was cry and an ache from her body at once. She tilted her head back, savoring the tingling sensation of him in her arms. Remy tightened his arm around Rogue stomach, pulling her closer as he laved her breasts in a lingering kisses.

He moved his mouth down her chest, kissing her smooth lines of her toned stomach, flicking her belly button with his tongue he swirled his tongue around in smooth circles. Leaning her back his tongue continued to travel. Each trail setting off a hollow gasp from Rogue and a pull at Remy's hair. She was glad to be outside to let her cries lose. "Don't stop…" she begged.

Trapped in her own sensual bliss, Rogue gripped Remy's head and slowly showed him the path to take, her emeralds eyes clouded flush with passion. Remy's dominating hands skimmed over her thick thighs. Remy gently pushed her back and slid the knots of panties undone.

Spacing her legs Rogue sat legs wide, she was wet and swollen before him. Remy licked his lips at the sight he couldn't contain himself, inhaling her peak scent, the sensations that rippled in his body made his cock twitch against his pants. Gently he pulled one of her long legs over is shoulder, her slick calf resting against the base of his shoulders. "Come closer to me" he instructed her, moving to suck and, nibbling on the erotic exposed parts of her inner thigh each pressure point exploding.

Rogue's toes curled as he got closer. He slashed his tongue over her savoring womanhood. Her upper body flinched at the attention "Ahhhh yes!" Her hand cringed reflexively in his hair. Her eyes fell back as Remy added in a finger. "Yes, hmm." She whisked lazily.

"Come for me." He pushed deeper on her sucking on tightness, her legs squeezed around his neck as he began to use to teeth to graze her sex.

"Oh god! I'm oh…" Rogue's hips rocked forward faster and faster against Remy's lips.

"Ahhh Ohhh ah ah ah!!!." Remy flicked his tongue faster harder sucking and pulling on her. Her walls trembled and Remy deliberately increased the pressure of his tongue, simulating the tight nub of skin that was the epicenter of her orgasm. "Gash, yes, yes!"

The building pressure she felt made her bucked harder with more force as her body trembled before Remy. She convulsed while her body found rhythm in its completion. Her mouth hung open gaping for air on a silent scream. "_Remy Remy Remy Remy_…" was all that echoed in her head.

Watching her with hooded eyes, Remy licked the juices off her, breathless. "Beautiful."

Remy's eyes fluttered and a sensual smile played on his mouth. She gave him a smoldering look, gripping his head she looked down at him. "So you wanna play?"

"Rogue! You…" Remy couldn't prevent his body's involuntary buck as Rogue's eyes flashed opened upon him. She was directly atop of him, grinding her hips deeper into his swollen member. Her eyes flaring as her nimble finger worked at his bucket and pants button in a haste.

"Easy, there Cajun you're already excited" she tugged his shaft quickly and a roar released in Remy's chest. Running her hands along his thighs, she enjoyed the hardness of the muscles bulging beneath his glowing skin. She bit every muscle as she wondered down him.

Between clenched teeth as he struggled to breath Remy asked for "Three words, T-three words…"

Leaning forward and prodding her tongue along the head of his fully erect cock. She dared three words "Three words Remy…Just three words." Remy's breath and answer was stolen the instant her mouth covered the tip of his massive erection. Rogue moved on him almost reverently, licking down his tick shaft, sucking on him on her way up, rubbing the nub of head against his length. "Fuck…" She teased him in her hand, massaging him and stroking jerking him. "Fuck…"

"Shit Shit!" Reluctantly he lifted her face. "You're killing me."

With a devilish grin Rogue disregarded his warning and continued her mouth sinking back to his steel cock.

"Rogue" he groaned, closing his eyes, his fingers scraping at the wood of the dock to witch he sat upon, a light glow formed around them, the heat from the static Remy created warmed them, simulating him more.

"Come for me Remy." Her husky murmur with his shaft, hearing himself be called was relinquishing. "Three words Remy 'Come for me'"

With low growl he buried his fingers in her hair, fisting her hair he bucked into her mouth, swirling in her he lost himself in her mouth and the sweet oblivion of release, his muscles corded to the intense bound of pleasure and release. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!!!" He gasped, his heart at humb it was beating so fast in his chest. "Fuck." He stroked top of head and he forcefully removed himself from her mouth. "Damn chere"

Rogue licked her lips and stared up at Remy still pulling and twisting all the last trimmers out of him "Looks like a storms coming…"

"You don't even know." Remy leaned in for a long kiss.

**Come to Light**

It would be another hour until the Southern duo would leave the Docks. On the way back, both sweaty and disheveled, they wondered back to the main house. Rogue still tying her swimsuit and Remy adjusting his buckle caught a glimpse of the goddess as he hovered into the sky. Her glowing white eyes called out for him warning him with a bright lighting and battering thunder that shook the grounds. Ororo was pissed.

The storm was Ororo's surrender. Another failure had lunched her into her own self induced spell. From then on she swore to make all actions selfish and do and act how she wanted. Two hours of hurricane winds, thunder that held no bounds, and rain that poured with no mercy. And the goddess was done she had nothing left in herself to relinquish. The skies darkened once more and rain drew quite, the storm wasn't over but it was leaved.

Ororo blew open the doors to the kitchen where the men were seated playing poker all drinking a verity of liquor and beer naturally. It didn't work in their favor when Ororo entered drenched in her infamous skin tight shorts. They all stared with intrigue watching her body drift about as he walked. She had no bra on and all eyes became fixated on her but a one more then the rest.

Opening the fridge door Ororo suck her head in, her ass sticking out not on purpose but because she trying to find something that wasn't beer. Since her clothes were soaking a smooth piece of cotton slid across her the swell of her back Ororo nerves exploded. Flipping herself around she found the same guy she had been conveniently running into the whole weekend. This time he looked like a boy caught doing a dirty deed.

"I won't respond to you're weak conversations so result to touching my ass? Really?"

"I didn't touch your ass… I wouldn't unless given permission." T'challa smiled.

Ororo looked like she was about to vomit. "You're just everywhere don't you have a country to rule or something? And yes you touched my ass."

"Everyone deserves a break prince and goddesses alike and no I didn't touch your ass."

"Che was it? I thought I could put up with you I truly did. Now I know you're not leaving much to my displeasure so I will save us both, time and intern misery."

By now all the poker players turned to the drama setting before them as if a wet Ororo wasn't something to watch a wet Ororo with attitude was exciting. The way her breast popped when she argued was heightened from her not wearing a bra. Around the table eyes jumped at the sight of her breast speaking for her.

T'challa leaned on the counter as Ororo continued in a uptight leave me alone manner.

"Yes my breasts are real and so is my ass. My eyes are really this color I don't know if they get brighter at night or if they match the sky I frankly don't care. Yes my skin is this smooth no I'm not wearing make up and no you may not feel, touch, graze it in anyway. I don't know why my hair is white and yes it really is white it matches the rug and no you will not see it. Never. Ever. And for the final time you touched my ass." She took a deep breath and signaled for him to walk away now. Ororo in less then a minute had gone over every point that a guy has ever tried to get with her all resulting in the same pain and misery that she was now over. All she wanted was casual fun and failed even at that.

T'challa smiled and reached in the fridge behind her and pulled out the last of his imported beer. "Thanks your brief physical history, I only came to get my beer I don't see why you told me all that."

His smugness got to Storm and ripped the beer from his hand, chugging it back in under a minute "I said it so you would stop wondering and know, this way you will have no more questions which equal no more corny lines or casual encounters." She shook her head dryly.

"I've never used I line on you or touched your ass, but you owe me a beer now." He was pissed that beer was gone but didn't get aggressive with her it wasn't the time.

"I never gave you a chance too nor will I. Now please stop staring at me." Ororo placed his empty beer bottle on the counter top and turned to walk away with her water in hand. She was little beyond the fridge when he whispered softly into the curve of her neck.

"I can't stop despite what you told me your beauty still makes me wonder…" Ororo closed her eyes and picked up her pace, she shook her head when she got around the corner. He almost sounded serious.

Sitting back at the table the guys weighed in surprised that Ororo didn't fry him. They debated if he did or didn't touch her ass. T'Challa kept his prince like behavior and didn't answer to their theories. Remy gave his two cents being able to read Storm like no other and was always a good judge of character Remy saw a string he could fiddle with and decided to take advantage of it….

Coming to her place of rest Ororo heard a ruckuses in her bathroom, when she saw Rogue's feet strole back and forth against the tile she decided to go and brush her hair. The table were turned the second round; the Cajun was going to see one of them that night the one he wasn't allowed to see.

Rogue was dolled up but not too much to give anything away, but because Ororo was no fool and knew how she usually looked come bed time, she knew Rogue was going to be doing little sleeping.

"Hey Storm. Haven't seen you in awhile?"

"Well you know I have teaching responablities and not so much time to frolic down by the boathouse and dock but. You're right though... lately I've seen you disappear into the professor's office for hours?" Ororo flipped back her hair. "The strangest thing that when your gone I can never find Remy? Hmmm." Ororo simply brushed her long mane as foam ran from Rogue's mouth, in surprise. "Funniest thing about being an X-man Rogue you learn that you don't have to see someone to know their there or most time what they are doing." She giggled in a mannequin manner. "Often their scent or voice is enough."

Rogue leaned in and began to rise, rushing as if she was going to try and make a point. Ororo wasn't going to have it though. "I say this X-man to X-man, friend to friend bathroommate to bathroommate and because I don't see you anymore, you know every since you started... Disappearing. I hope you are keeping yourself safe that you're…_Protecting…._ yourself in that big bad world, don't need any slipups before the big day do we?"

Water ran out of Rogue's mouth, she quickly spit out the water from her mouth and watched as Ororo left the bathroom, stunned and frightened all at once. "Oh and Rogue." Ororo said from her door frame. "You should wear your mothers necklace tonight I think it suits the mood." She smiled and closed her door to the bathroom.

It was a low blow to mention her dead mother's necklace. Being almost close friends Ororo knew what that necklace meant to Rogue and it was almost like a guilt trip. Rogue's conscious was growing back and lighting speed. Her mother thought her better, grew her better and most of all she liked John for Rogue. Rogue groaned and swore a million times in her head, but she had no time to simmer on the thoughts. There was knock at her door her midnight snack was there and she was all smiles again.

"Coming!" Rogue called out. She did a quick once over in the mirror pinching her cheeks and shaking her hair. She answered the door in Remy's button up.

"My My My aren't we looking sexy for bed?"

"Lorna?!" Rogue eyes bulged as Lorna dove in, squeezed Rogue and lifting her up entered her room. It was awkward so very awkward. They fumbled back onto Rogue's bed.

"Lorna I wasn't expecting!?" Rogue asked.

"What? You expecting John or something?" Lorna stood up and flashed her long wavy green hair. "Is that why your all dolled up!?" she jumped onto Rogue.

"No, no I like sleeping in… shirts…." It sounded stupid but Lorna allowed it.

"Hmm so who's the best looking stud muffin around here?" Loran asked straddling Rogue. "I'm so very horny." She smiled like the diva she was.

"Don't stop because of me belles dames."

Rogue wanted to die it was all much worse then she thought. Remy entered carrying Lorna's bags. "Didn't mean to interrupt the love'n, room for one more?"

"Sorry Cajun I don't share well." Lorna jumped off Rogue and picked at her bags.

Remy winked at Rogue she, suddenly felt flushed all over as he mouth the words. "_Too bad_" with a fake wide grin. Rogue contoured and mouth "_Boathouse._" back to him. She was never one to forfeit.

"Remy LeBeau!?" Lorna jumped up. "Knew I remembered you from somewhere, you stayed with us for awhile back…you know… back then…"

"Yeah I remember you miss Lorna Dane…" He kissed her hand and bowed at her.

"You haven't changed much have you?"

"Non, but I see time changed you in all the right places." He winked and she giggled bashfully.

"Hmmm Rogue it's a pity you're getting married, how could you stay here with this… gentlemen." She gave a bright smile.

"You know me. So what brings you by?"

"You serious?!?!" Lorna's mouth hung open and looked at Remy who too shook his head. "I know you are not serious this little thing called the wedding of a decade!? Ring a bell that it less then two weeks away!? Gezse."

"Oh haha yeah." Rogue wanted to fall into the nearest hole and let the sand fall atop of her. She had been having so much southern fun she forgot about the man she had promised to marry and wedding that was coasting him an arm and a leg.

"Yeah that whole thing, I'm here to help love that's what maids of honor do!" She sat on the bed and took out a massive book of wedding details. "We better get started."

Remy eyes glowed at the sight. There was going to be no boathouse fun that night. He turned to leave and Rogue ran up to him and followed him out. "Be back in second dear." She told Lorna who was mapping the seating plan. And yelled back a plain

"Hhm ok."

The door closed quietly behind Rogue"You think you can try and keep it in your pants?" She asked Remy with door to her back.

Remy leaned in close "You think you could try to stay out of mine?"

"I hate you."

"I know." There were talking like church mice and then a pause set in as they questioned each other with their stares.

"Is this where we en…" Rogue couldn't finish her question Remy fiery lips that fused to her own was answer enough. He pulled her in by the back of her head sucking on her tongue. He bit her lip and slid his hand down to her ass. Giving it a big form slap and grab. He pulled himself away and Rogue had her eyes remain closed dazed by the kiss.

"Boathouse." he answered for her and all Rogue remember was how to nod her head. It went against all her moral in her but she had to she needed it, she need him.

It wasn't like John was home yet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **

Beauty. It wasn't often a man could find it, it wasn't often that a goddess believed in it. It was the sleek design and uniqueness of the body, with added eccentric bust of colors. The way the long green stem of the roses intertwined with each other, the bawd envy green leaves opened to sun warmth. They were gorgeous the delicate blue and white petals blossomed towards the peek of the sun. Gardening was one of the few things that held the potential to clam down Storm. Forming a small rain cloud above the exotic plant, she commanded the rain to come down gently. Misting the flowers and intensifying its vibrant color.

"I was starting to think the sun would never shine."

In an instant the partly cloudy sky was dark again and a mini thunderstorm reigned over the stunning plant. Ororo turned to give the Cajun all her attention.

"Stormy, I…" _ssssmmmmaaaccckkk._ Ororo's bronze long fingers made harsh contact with his Remy's prickly cheek.

Remy touched his throbbing cheek and looked at her surprised "I did…" he tried to speak but Ororo's hand came crashing down on him again. A hollow gasp filled the air followed by_ sssmmmmaaacccckkk._ He held the reddening side of his face and backed up two steps. She went to do it again but this Remy saw it coming, turning his cheek for her, awaiting his punishment. Ororo saw his submission and as her hand went up she stopped mid-motion, collapsing backwards onto the pale of oversized fluffy pillows.

The howling of the wind sounded more of a depressing cry, the smooth humming it created blew the bushes swiftly from side to side, Ororo watched them with watery eyes. Remy closed his eyes and listened to velvet voice of the wind, it was Storm's special way of letting her sorrow go. The soft droplets of rain that ran against the window made him feel as if he too was experiencing her emotions. Remy didn't know what he could have done to assist her, he felt like he was at a lost but for one thing was for sure and that was Ororo was and would always be his friend. Not being able to save her now hurt in an unexpected way, his feelings were deep.

His own guilt for lying stuck him as result he refused to let her go. Remy opened his mouth to speak but Ororo eyes floated away as she shook her head, pleading with Remy not to speak. It went on like that until Remy caved and sat down in front of her, he wasn't trying to upset her further, and he only wanted to prove that he wasn't willing to leave her while she was hurt.

A hum came in catching the attention of Ororo's ears, it came in a little deeper with a bit more bass. A dum dum a nna bam with a mellow dramatic voice got louder. Ororo rolled her eyes and repressed the urge to hum along, it was the theme song to the day of the dead. Their favorite horror movie of the seventies "You're so immature…" she said with her arms still crossed.

"I can be serious if you like?" Remy said with a smile, Ororo had to cave eventually. His puppy dog smile was sweeter then candy.

"Why didn't you tell me, I asked if you if were sleeping with her. I gave you every chance and never judged you once. I-I- I told you…" her voice cracking at the end "To be fair I knew. Goodness, I'm stupid."

"No, your not I lied, I couldn't lose my Stormy at the same time." Remy tossed his handkerchief at her. Ororo held it up as if it was a joke. She had no tears and would never allow herself to weep in front of others. A woman such as herself was never allowed the pleasure.

"I have no tears, Remy." She said and turned her orbs of blue from him yet again.

"We all cry in our own way." He faced the tears of rain that crashed on the window and the cry of the wind. "You know that you can let loose here…with me."

There was a moment of silence and the corner of Ororo's mouth twitched with a faint smile. "I never hated you…I don't hate you now. It's the fact that you lied me to me. With everything we told each other all the secrets. You should have never have thought that would abandon you."

"Why did you want this if you knew, why settle for being second?"

A hump raised in her voice and Ororo re- crossed her arms. "Because I always am second… Someone's second at lest you didn't sleep with Jean this time."

"Wow…" Remy didn't see that coming. Ororo had told him a lot of her long relationship with Forge but never did give him a direct answer to why they broke up.

"Yah hump." Ororo took a deep breath "I was saving myself for him Remy and he said he was too… of coursed I believed him until I caught him and Jean… Together."

"And you two are still friends!?" Remy asked stunned.

"….Don't ask Remy cause I don't have an answer for you. I guess I was in denial."

"You're stronger then that, better then that…"

"Yet here I am?" their eyes squared off, Ororo was agitated by Remy's speech, that was the same reason she didn't tell people.

"Well bad news for Jean I don't like red heads, she never had a chance." Remy paused and put on that same old wolfish grin he was known for "I have a… white hair fetish you can say."

"Haha." Storm couldn't contain herself and bust out laughing. Only Remy could made her laugh at time like that

"See you can't be a second with a smile like that."

"Hmm" she stopped laughing.

"You'll find him and when you do there is no second or anyone else just you."

"Is that what its like for you?"

"It's hard to put in words." Ororo glanced down at her toes, jealous she wanted that feeling. As much as she wanted it to be Remy, it couldn't be denied that it wasn't going to be him. "Sometimes…I think if I had met you first or…" Remy looked to his hand for the right words. "I thought I could silence what I felt for her… I did… I mean I do like you its…just…"

"It's love." Ororo dropped her thoughts in Remy's lap but she didn't seem hurt and neither did he. It was a moment of realization for them both.

"Hmm thanks" Remy said for allowing his mind to consider the possibility of love.

"I get it Remy but please do not lie to me anymore."

Remy's eyes bounced around the room and he itched the back of his head. "Remy…"

He cleared his throat "About dinner tonight I made a detail with Che that I would get you set next to him at dinner."

"What!?"

"Please please please." Crab walked backwards as Ororo stood ready to burn him. "If you do this I will give you a back rub."

"Grr…"

"And take you shopping." He continued to crawl in genuine fear.

"Gahh!"

"Plus dinner…"

"GAHHA!" Ororo let out a wicked cry.

* * *

**Upstairs- **

"Well that's not acceptable! I said I wanted two hundred white orchids and sixty long steam chilled lilies not pink roses! This is not a tea party!" Lorna screamed into the phone as she paced back and forth in front of Rogue's bed in frustration.

Rogue sat on her bed gripping her stuffed frog that Remy won her at the arcade. She was watching Lorna haggle the local flower shop like a pro. It was one of many wedding planning skills she prosiest. Rogue was more surprised that Lorna had energy left after their long day. They went cake testing, picked up glasses for the center pieces and started picking out the dinning wear for the seven course meal for their entire three hundred guests.

"No! No! I will not pay, listen you sick twisted mama's boy you better have my fucking flowers ready to or I…" she held the phone away from her ear to read the new number buzzing in on the next line. "I'll call you back have my flowers ready for pick up jack ass."

Lorna's tone was quick to change as she answered the next line. "Ahm ok , ok yes ok that's perfect thank you. Yup yup you too…" Lorna ended the call a let out a ridiculous girly scream of joy. She fell back onto Rogue's bed and let out a huge sigh. "It's arrived."

Rogue looked over at Lorna's and her warm glow, her own eyes opened in horror and slight excitement. It made everything seem like it was actually happening. "You mean...?" Rogue was afraid of the answer to come.

"Yes!" Lorna cheered fully enthused "The dress has arrived…"

"Ohhh…." Rogue made a fake cheer.

Truth be told she wasn't that excited anymore. Yes the dress was unbelievably sunning. It was delicately embroidered with the finest crystals set on an off white stain fabric. It was all hand crafted to perfectly hug her generous curves and elongated her and finishing with a beautiful following train. Any bride would kill for the dress and all Rogue had to do as ask, John did it all. He arranged for one of her favorite designers to make her dream gown and now the excitement seemed to pass right over her.

"Oh my gosh! Four months in the works and here it is!" Lorna hugged herself and danced around the room. "I can't wait to see the finish piece." She paused and stared at Rogue "When are we gonna pick it up?"

Rogue froze she forgot that it was even her dress. "Well I was thinking that I should finish up cross referencing the seating chart with the invitations. And seeing how you are the trusted maid of honor I leave that responsibility to you." She rested her hand on Lorna's shoulder and smiled.

Lorna's mouth hung open like a rusty door at the honor. "Are you serious!"

"Yes."

"Like for real?!"

"For real for real…"

"Of course I will!" Lorna hugged Rogue while doing a little dance of joy. She passed Rogue with a whoosh of air "If I leave now I should be back before dinner." She grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. It never occurred to Rogue that she would leave that very moment or how much of a big deal it was for Lorna. The pressure was defiantly mounting.

Walking about four feet behind the exuberant Lorna Dane, Rogue felt a warm hand creep up her spine. Resting her hands on the staircase banister, Remy wrapped his arm around her tiny waist. It was hidden to Lorna but she did looked up one last time before leaving too see pleasant smile on Rogue's face. As the door closed Lorna had to question what she just saw.

"The boathouse was lonely today…"

Rogue made a sour face she knew that was coming, she had made a deal with Remy that they would met up at the boathouse earlier that day, but wedding planning got in the way. "Some things came up." She said in a melotone voice Rogue was trying to mask the fact that she was carving for a fix herself.

"Something you say?" Remy cocked a brow and turned Rogue around to face him. "Care to extend on that?" Remy knew what was going on; the wedding buzz in the mansion was ridiculous it had become the purple elephant between the two. It wasn't enough for him to close off his dirty thoughts though and neither was she.

"What is it that you want, Cajun?" Rogue walked her fingers up his arms that were wrapped around her.

"I have a list…"

"Do you?" Rogue smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Remy leaned in and brushed his lips across hers while using his hands to rotate her delicate neck; Remy rubbed his stubble against her soft cheek and gently flicked his tongue out to tease the lower part of her ear. Bending her neck again, Remy whispered one through twelve on his list into her ear. Three made Rogue shiver, five made her pulse trimmer, at seven she released a wimpier while griping Remy with desperation. Eight made her buck into his embrace while after the faint whisper of the Remy's tantalizing words, number eleven made sweet juices build within her.

"That's a intense list?" Rogue said breathlessly.

"That's only the first page…"

"Too bad its dinnertime or we would play." Rogue said a little disappointed, it was only then that their bound hands hit Rogue.

The small sense of intimacy rippled in Rogue's body, the warmth from his dominating hand caused bumps to rise up on her olive skin. Every cell sprung too as the hair raised on her nape. She had forgotten how much she loved holding him. Remy didn't seem to mind he was fully aware of when it happened, it was in between question six and the gasp Rogue released when Remy bit her ear lobe. He held onto her hand after that. It was like touching Rogue or being with her was a new release for him and he thrived on it.

Walking hand in hand was risk for them but Rogue liked risk as much as Remy. It was their luck that no one was there to spot them, they had already been caught in some awkward positions that they were able to weasel their way out of, but holding hands wasn't something that couldn't easily be explained. They knew that they couldn't stroll into the dinning room hand in hand and figured that one of them would let go by time they reached the door frame of the dinning room. Yet it never came to be they made it down the staircase, past the kitchen then through the long corridor connecting the sitting room and the Rec room but no one let go. None of them could bring themselves to do the task.

Remy began walking slower and Rogue matched his pace. They walked dreadfully slow never wanting to end the tingly sensation that bounced between them. Even with trying to stall time by moving painfully slow they soon found themselves two feet within the dinning room door. They automatically stopped and looked around both stumbling over their words. What was there to say or rather how to say it?

Bowing her head with a little smile Rogue tucked her hair behind her ear, she was trying horribly to find words to shake Remy lose but her body wouldn't allow her too. His embrace was so warm, her arm felt numb like the sensation Remy would give after hours of pleasure. The longer they held each the further the feeling spread through out her body.

Time was ticking and a decision needed to be made. Slowly Rogue began to release her pinky and ring finger, when a loud grunt crossed Rogue's ears she changed her mind and gripped harder onto Remy. She had known Logan for too long, Rogue didn't have to see him to know that was grunting about her Remy in his mind. Damn him and his impeccable sense of smell. His foot steps could be heard and something came over Rogue she wasn't in the mood to deal with Logan's nonsense. She was sick of everyone and just wanted it to be them and that was the issue she wanted it to be just her and Remy more often.

"Wwwwhhhhhahaatttt…." Remy gasped as Remy pulled him into the bathroom across the hall. She leaned into him and locked the door that he leaned on. The bathroom was only a half bath and could barely hold one person let alone two. Rogue stood toe to toe with Remy, her eyes pouring into his begging him for something that words could not describe. It wouldn't have seemed like much to anyone else but Remy understood loud and clear.

"If you have any morals and want to make this less painful for both of us this is the part where you would walk away, Remy…."

"And if I don't." Remy dipped his head and allowed their noises to rub together.

"I-I-I don't know how I'll walk away." she tip toed up into him, speaking into his wet lips.

"I don't want you too…" Remy lips felt heavy and they fell on to Rogue's tender ones with burning force. He cupped her face and pushed her back further onto the counter top devouring her juicy mouth.

It was getting too deep too hard to let go of him and not feel anything. From the way Remy's stern but gentle hands took presence of her body finding all the right spots and his ability to stimulate emotions Rogue had long forgotten to his delicious scent that Rogue dreamt about. She got moist at the thought. It was getting difficult for her to separate and from him with Remy sucking on the curve of her neck while his hands feed the tingle of her sensitive skin.

Each time was different it never felt the same the pleasure was always intense the sensations lasted longer and they always longed for more time. It was defiantly difficult to say no especially when Remy lips cross the boarder of her bra and took savage of her growing nipple into his mouth.

Rogue didn't need much of him yet any and everything Remy gave her no matter how small, it always filled some blank spot Rogue didn't know she was missing. Her head started to feel feverish as Remy pulled down her jeans and made a trail of kisses passing her navel. Whether it was simple things like holding her hand or his hand gently resting on her shoulder, it left a mark an impact that was foreign but addictive to Rogue. She couldn't place it or how he did and frankly at times she didn't care. Not right then anyways.

Remy's well crafted lips brought her nerves to life, he sucked on her inner thigh getting closer and closer to her hot sex, he licked her straight up and Rogue caved into his to him. Her mouth hung open for a silent scream as Remy's tongue made contact.

He was magnificent. Remy's tall frame hunched over pleasuring her, devoting himself to her commands was breathtaking. For every cry, he went harder. Each gasp pumped his blood and he would found a faster speed. The sound of Rogue's moans was ecstasy and Remy would take her to higher volumes of bliss every time.

Peering down at him Rogue swallowed hard, she was completely entranced with him. The way his eyes flickered when she bit her lips and the sound of grunts that released from his throat was music to her. She loved how his hair would drop as went lower to push her to her completion. His inviting velvet voice would call to her only making her moisten further. It was paradise that turned to heaven when Remy's two forefingers crawled into her, stoking her in an up and out motion.

Their wants became crossed, it wasn't a want anymore it was a need now. They needed each other. The tension they suppressed over the last few days was horrific and they could never describe what they truly wanted verbally; both too stubborn to admit what they were feeling was more then just a good time. They crossed each other often with no side looks or real conversation, but when they were alone their bodies found the words they refused to say.

"Ahump"

Rogue rocked forward bucking her hips as she cringed. Remy's mouth manifested her breast as his fingers plunged deeper into her core, her walls became swollen around Remy's fingers. He stroked her surface in combination with his fast pace fingers. She almost choked as he pushed her off the cliff. The fog rolled in her mind and all her senses were lost to her again. Rogue's body trembled as she collapsed forward. Trying desperately to catch some air Rogue rested her head on Remy's shoulder. There wasn't anything more she needed at the moment.

She smiled gracefully as Remy turned into to see her beautiful face. Watching Rogue find that sweet finish was a masterpiece to him and Remy suffocated himself in it every chance he got. Nothing else mattered anymore besides Rogue's satisfaction, being a greedy man he once he always made sure he got his but with Rogue it was different. Everything about her was different and he loved that. Remy had flipped a switch anything she wanted him to be he was, but only for her. Rogue tried to convince herself that he was only connivance.

**

* * *

**

**Pass the Potatoes Please… **

The drumming sound of the master clock went echoed the dinning room. All percipients sat at the full length table in a mechanical fashion. It was as if no wanted to attend the dinner because of their feeling toward another party? Yet they all found themselves sitting, attempting to be civil. Logan sat in company of Scott across from Jean whom was refusing eye contact. Ororo sat bravely next to T'challa only because Remy had begged her too. Silently she cursed herself for being suckered into Remy's bet. Sam sat annoyed that Rogue wouldn't speak with him, she had become unbelievably distant since the 'breakfast extravaganza' he didn't know anything he could only speculate and Rogue had no time to answer speculations. While poor Bobby sat confused drama always seemed to bypass him no matter how hard he tried to involve himself, no one confided in him and in its self bothered him.

Conversation was dry. No one wanted to speak, the snowball effect of one word held the potential to be deadly. Looks had become a risk so eyes focused on their plates and various drinks. Remy and Rogue entered two second after Bobby made the mistake of asking where the southern duo was.

The smiles on Rogue and Remy's face had been sucked off by the horrid glances and lack of empathy they received when they entered. From their faces it was like the whole X-men team knew that they had just had sex in the washroom down the hall. There was two spaces left tucked in right next to Logan. Rogue groaned and would have backed out but she would have seem extra guilty. Ninety percent of the members at the table suspected them to be more then acquaintances.

Taking her seat Rogue too stared down at her plate and asked "Logan, can you please pass me the potatoes?" There was angry in her tone and she smelt like guilt and pleasure. Logan groaned and slammed his fork down and pushed the table a little as he got up. Everyone held their glass in place, they had survived his anger before. Most didn't even bat a lash at him when he pushed back his chair in misery. It was one thing they all wanted to do…Leave

"Logan!" Storm yelled and stood herself.

He grunted and flexed his hands at her tone, he hated being spoken to like a lesser man.

"Sit!" it was demand.

Logan snapped his neck and a ripple of cracks followed. He bared his teeth to her as a warning.

"Is that all you got…" her eyes became clouded and single piece of lighting struck the ground so hard it cause the French doors to tremble. All heads rolled and to the view the deserter attacking the sky. "You wanted me to show life Logan and stay for dinner well here I am...Sit!"

Ororo dropped to her seat and pushed herself up, resting both her hands on either side of her plate. Every pair of eyes found something to occupy them. Ororo took a deep breath and closed her eyes to regain some control of her emotions, if she had to sit and feel uncomfortable at the dinner table then so did the rest of them. "Now will you join us or shall we go out and play?" Ororo did what no one else in the house could do, match and hold Logan stare.

Logan didn't know what he felt, pissed or proud? He had often pressured Ororo to take back the confident strength she once had before her Africa trip. Never did he think it would there at that very second, that the old Ororo would rise and at all people him. That had him pissed. The choice was his stay and support a friend or desert her again.

Adjusting his shirt Logan pulled back up his chair and took a seat. He passed Rogue the potatoes with a snare and said nothing while he continue to stare down Storm. It was a warning to her not to pull a stunt like that again specially in front of company.

They continued to look at each other while the rest of the team sat amazed that the dinning room was still in tacked. Bobby was in such a state of shock his body felt actually felt hot. As for Sam he had stopped chewing his food since the moment Logan stood, he only just then remembered that he had a piece of steak in his mouth. Flipping sides Scott sat unimpressed hoping that Storm would have fired him and be done with it, but the woman next to him had others thought. Jean was strangely aroused and stared straight before her. Rogue was feeling at odds being at the table and Remy sensed it he placed his hand on her inner thigh and a shy smiled came to her lips. He always knew what she needed.

Ororo finally looked away from Logan when T'challa cleared his throat she was in no mood for him. She couldn't get why he just wouldn't give up? Praying that he wouldn't speak Ororo shifted her body and face Jean. It was then that she noticed what was happening before her. Knowing Jean for along time she had this glossiness to her eyes when she was harvesting a mental link and judging from the way Scott was fascinated with his food he wasn't connected to her. There was one more logical option and he wasn't eating but too was staring at the person opposite of Jean. Sam a man easy to read like a Sunday paper had his perplexed face on and Ororo booked it. She wasn't surprised or angry she had grown numb to Jean and her attention seeking antics.

No one was more surprised by the powerhouse of Storm then the gentlemen next who sat next to her. T'challa had heard stories of both her power and beauty but being in Ororo's presence was a completely different feeling. He couldn't remember the last time he saw a woman take power like that a look so incredibly sexy while doing it. Unknowing T'challa was took the opportunity to ask a stale question to aerated goddess.

"Logan told me about your past trips? I hope that doesn't stop you from returning to Africa?"

"Son of bitch…" she muttered under her breath, it was meant for both Logan and T'challa. "You don't get it when I say I don't want to speak to you what makes you think I want to talk about my life?"

"Conversation was getting dry…"

"And you think discussing how I destroyed villages and towns is dinner conversation." Ororo rubbed her head and the static in the room was rising again. Skin began to crawl with electricity as hair started to stick. "How about you just don't speak around me anymore or stop talking altogether?"

"Ororo, don't be rude how was he suppose to know?" It was the wrong time for Jean to speak and eyes clanged around the table, when they heard her voice. "I'm sorry Che she isn't usually like this."

"Don't speak for me!" Ororo slammed her fist into the table.

"You're acing like a bitch to him, he clearly likes you and was just being nice, if you didn't like it then why sit next to him."

The air ran dry and there was no sound.

"Jean…" Ororo looked at her with white eyes. "Stuff it bitch." It was the first foul thing she had ever said to Jean and it felt undeniably good.

"Ororo, I think you should…."

"I don't care what you think whore!" Ororo stood and Jean looked over at Scott to be her savior.

"Let's all just relax…"

"Scott, do us all a favor and shut the fuck up and stop being Jean's lap dog." Ororo moved form her chair towards the doors.

"What happened to not running?"

Ororo's eyes turned pure whit and she turned back to group slowly. "Fine." Her hair standing straight as watched her nervous teammates. "No more running…. Che Remy bribed me to sit next to you, Scott you don't have a chance in hell with Jean not anymore not since she tasted the Wolverine or so I thought until she was giving Sam a mental blow job. As Bobby sits desperate for her attention and Rogue!..." Rogue froze and her peas fell off her fork as Remy eyes darkened at Storm pleading with her. "Rogue…Rogue is getting married…" her tone turned soft then into a gentle whisper "She's getting married and she's happy."

Ororo turned to fly as every mouth hug open. "Oh and FYI you want to know why you can't remember Hawaii Logan? She blocked it out of your thoughts…" Ororo brushed back her hair. "We both walked in on Jean and Forge having sex, she only erased your memories, because she didn't realized I saw too until we came back home…I'm sorry, Scott…I really am, I was trying to spare us all heart ache."

Two heart broke at the table and embarrassment shadowed the room.

Levitating Ororo eyes unclouded and a gust of wind opened the French doors. "Funny isn't it? She fucked all of us over at a chance of happiness in one night." Ororo couldn't express human emotion the same as the rest of her team could but that day she felt like a regular benign. Thunder mounted, and lighting crackled it was hollow Storm and for the first time Ororo's team witness a goddess cry.

The screech of Remy's chair was the last thing Ororo remembered hearing. He was too kind to her a friend like no other, he was standing to go to her to comfort her. It warmed Ororo's heart but it wasn't needed, she needed to let out the suffering of her heart. For too long had all her doubt and self hate control her.

"No…" she rejected Remy's actions. He obeyed to the surprise of the rest of the table, he listen to her wishes because he saw the independence behind her tears and knew she needed this to be free. Ororo took off to the sky, never feeling so liberated…

The table was trashed cups spilled over, the liquid staining the table cloth. Food chucks ran ramped on the table and floor. Everyone was dizzy with emotion and information. The front door crashed opened and Lorna's cheerful hello landed on deaf ears. Rogue used it as an excuse to leave, feeling her heart pop out of her chest from Ororo almost spilling the beans about her extra activities with Remy was enough dinner excitement for her.

Following her Sam left he figured it was best that he left while Logan and Scott seemed sunned by the Jean's alleged "Mind Blow Job". He didn't accept her entrance fully and tried to get her to leave by explaining that he found someone out east. Bobby went behind him wanting details about Jean's 'invasion'. Logan and Scott took off once the feeling came back to their bodies, they parted in opposite directions. Logan went outside and Scott headed to his office. Jean crippled from watching her world crumble before her. She had no strength to move or speak, unknowingly she began levitating out of the dining room toward the kitchen with an expression that resembles a zombie's.

It was a great dinner easily cracking the top ten most interesting dinners in X-men history, but was no where close to number one. Remy sat at the table still with T'challa they looked at each with the same holy fuck expression. It didn't last long on Remy's face he picked up his fallen glass and poured himself some bourbon from flask hidden in his jacket. Tipping it up to T'challa Remy offered him some and he was grateful for the drink.

"So you're a prince huh, dinner like this for you too?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

Passionate Red.

Puffs of Blue and twinkles of yellow pranced around her head. With the explosive burst of green her eyes rolled back and she drifted away as her head continue to swim with the most vivid colors. Remy had given her another beautiful completion. A numb burning sensation sprung through Rogue's body making her pelvis twist as her hips sporadically buck to her dimming orgasm. The last jolts of energy wiped her mind of all other thoughts. Rogue laid in sensual paradise next to an exhausted Remy, their lids heavy as they battled sleep.

Words at the time seemed meaningless instead they took the moment to enjoy the mellowness of the day.

Deaf by her cries of bliss and blinded by the brilliant color she found in Remy's eyes. Even the dewy musk that fumed off their scorching bodies was delicious in its own right. It created the most heavily scent of savory strawberries and new leather. Collapsed over one another, their sweat created a glow over them as the serene moment took over. Remy was the first to go and Rogue followed into the calm darkness of sleep soon after.

Rogue was securely tucked away in her lover's arms, his guiding arm hugged her bringing her closer to his chest. Turning on her side Rogue's arm laid bound over her breast while her head rested in the nook of Remy's shoulder and neck. Totally oblivious to what was developing around them; they laid in rest for hours.

It was the first time they had been so reckless and it wasn't because they had sex Rogue's room in the middle of day in a full house. It was because they allowed themselves to fall asleep in each others embrace. The lovers rested as their dreams floated in with thoughts of freedom. Freedom to believe that they could have all they wanted and more. Such thoughts were forbidden it was the primary rule of their affair. They were getting sloppy…

_**Outside**_

It was a hot day outside and it was even hotter in the car. Being the dramatic man that he was John had both the AC blaring and the windows down with the radio was cranked as loud as possible. John bobbed his head to the upbeat rock music, gripping the steering wheel he made a swift turn onto the private road. He was almost home. He sped down the street and smiled as he saw the three story mansion in view. Pulling up to the gate he seemly pressed in the codes to open the gate and pulled into the under ground garage.

Releasing a satisfied sigh John took out the key to the ignition and flung his head back against the suede head rest of his car. Running his hand through his wild reddish hair he peered at his reflection in his rearview mirror doing a once over. Smiling he checked his teeth popping a mint into his mouth, he brush his brows quickly and gave himself a cocky wink of approval.

John had been gone for little over two months and was happy to be coming home to his prize bride. For too long had he missed her lips and her shallow whimpers as she submitted herself to his strong hands. Their wedding was days away and soon they would leave the hunted X- Mansion to continue on the right path with the true leader Magneto.

John picked up a local gossip magazine from the front seat and raised a brow proudly. Being an accomplished author and respected freelance journalist he was also a proud outspoken mutant rights activist. He had become an infamous figure in pop culture and was often featured in magazines as a socialite. Soon it would be him and his wife pastured all over the popular media, which was great attention for The Higher Cause. John figured that woman fashion themselves after Rogue and would follow her charismatic ways like they once did back at The Bother Hood boarding house. She was astonishing at attracting recruits and would prove to be a huge asset to Magneto. Not to mention she was needed to test the value of the Evening Star. A secret compound the Cajun was going to help him steal.

Rolling up the magazine John closed the door of his car with his foot and a clicked the alarm on. He began to stroll towards the garage door that led to the main house when his eye caught something out of the ordinary. It was Rogue's truck. Her old pick up that hadn't been touched in years, but what made his neck snap was how good it was looking. John was no idiot no one in the house wanted to take on the burden of the truck nor did anyone outside the mansion. Yet there would always be him… Remy got it running in the first and only time back at The Boarding House.

"You have got to be fucking kidding…"

John's fist clinched to the point that his knuckle cracked sounding more like bullets then brittle bone. The magazine crumbled in his overbearing grip. He knew the signs and this was how it all started the first time. _Remy. His girl_. An empty garage and a plausible excuse that damn pick up truck. The image of Remy caressing '_his'_ Rogue against that dreaded car hood was brutal touchier on his mind. It made Johns blood boil but his mind kept his goal clear. John wasn't going to allow it to happen again, he had come too far to fail. No matter what he had to do or how, he was going to emerge victorious.

_**Upstairs **_

A cool draft blew in ticking the sensitive skin on Rogue's opened back, the chill walked up her spine and down her arms, each hair standing on end. Her eyes were not yet ready to let go of the peaceful sleep nor did her mind want to stop dreaming. Instead she laid still savoring Remy's body that held her tightly.

Never had she felt more protected more desire then in his sturdy arms. Her head rested on his pulse and she listened to steady drum of his heart. Dum da dum da dum. She placed her had over his chest and another over her own. Dum da dum da dum. They were same perfectly in sync; both beats were clamming but defiant much like themselves. Rogue left her hand on his chest in awe, admiring him as he slept.

He looked like a teenager no different then the day they met. His strong jaw comforted her and his thick lips tempted her. Reaching up Rogue brushed a random hair from his sculpted face. Her thumb ran across a small scar on his temple, it was one of two he had on his forehead that matched the three on his chest and the big one along his right rib cage. Rogue knew them all, every scar every mole every dimple and she loved them, every single imperfection. They weren't imperfections in her eyes they're what made him, her sleeping prince.

The corners of her mouth turned up, and Rogue's smile turned brighter at the thought of Remy being her prince. A sleeping prince deserves a kiss to woken up she thought. She inched in closer, laying her hand on his cheek. Remy's stubble pricking her soft hands Rogue leaned in connecting her lips to Remy's warm ones. Gentle at first then a little harder, it was passionate enough for Remy's eyes to flutter. The silk that he felt at his lips filled his body with a warm vibrations of energy. He knew it was Rogue before his eyes opened. She was the only girl who could ever send a cold wave up his spine from one look.

Forcing his eyes open fully Remy stared into the endless beauty of Rogue's green eyes. At any given time they would clam him and made sense out of any chaos. Their all he wanted and realized then, they were all he was ever going to need. The simplicity but depth of her relaxing green gems completed the art of Rogue's elegant face. Remy loved them the most out of all her attributes. He titled his head up a little and kissed the point of her noise.

"Hey…"

"Hey"

"…Morning"

"More like good night." Remy replied lifting up his wrist for Rogue to witness the shocking hour for herself.

"Oh my…"

"Yeah…" He wrinkled his brows and made a unintentional face.

Rogue thought he was making face a the time and asked "What's with the face? Is it cause its after seven?"

"Non…We…I've never done that before?" Remy said while stroking her bottom lip with his thumb.

"What, actually waking up next to each other…" Rogue played along and kissed his thumb.

"No" Remy removed his thumb from her lips and used it to tilt up her chin. "Being woken up with a kiss from a woman I just dreamt about."

The ideal Remy dreaming of Rogue made her blush she looked so innocent when she did it would make Remy's vision flicker he loved it so. "You dream about me, Cajun."

"All the time…" he ran his fingers in her hair.

Rogue gaze fell off him she didn't know what to say to that, should possibly admit she dreamt of him too, for five years?

His eyes pierced hers they were so strong it was like he already knew she did. They always held an odd power over Rogue, a strange power that would warm her insides and make her fingers go numb. Remy went in and kissed Rogue at her moment of conflict, it was his way of saying its ok to feel this way even if both their conscious screamed otherwise. Pulling her by the hips Remy placed her on his lap. Rogue stared down at him with her sheets tied around her hiding her naked body.

"Sometimes I dream of you in color or just one color." He stared back at her. "Sometimes in black and white…" he placed his hands on either side of her hips. Rogue placed her own hands on top of his and Remy's blood was on immediate rise.

"For how long?" Rogue curved her hips that straddled him.

Remy paused in thought, as he slid his finger up the arch of Rogue's spine. Each inch he crossed he felt Rogue's muscles collapse. Slowly her body eased forward until she rested on his chest. With her head turned to the side she found lullaby of his beating heart once more.

"Since the night I met you…" Remy's answer was quiet, but the bass in his voice rumbled throughout Rogue's breathless body. And if on queue at the same time both their pulses quickened at the underline possibilities.

_**Downstairs **_

Lorna sat at the kitchen table toying with strands of her green hair, while sipping on a hump day Cosmo. Going over her maid of honor check list, it was nearly perfect minus the lack of bridesmaids and was starting to worry her. How was she to plan the sweetest bachelorette party with only one bridesmaid? Rogue didn't have a lot of friends in New York but then again John was determined to be her world.

"John…" she tisked as the sound of his name only to choke when Lorna's green eyes caught a glimpse of blonde-ish red hair coming from behind the staircase.

It took all her strength not to hurl her drink at his head. She never knew the whole story to why she was shipped to Canada with Rogue and Pietro, but looking back she knew nothing good was going to follow. Not since Mystique fought to the bitter end to get them away. No matter what she was told after Lorna knew John was behind it some how. Lorna would never be able to shake that disgusting feeling she got around him since then.

Tic, tip tic tip. His thumb would pop open the lid of his shark painted lighter top and flick it closed. The sound aerated all around him and that's why he kept at it. He did it for shear annoyance.

Using her power of magnetism Lorna pulled at the lighter from John's hand. Feeling the tug John was caught off guard. Only his leader had the power to control metal but then again…

"Lorna…" John said in that tacky I'm cool but only in my demented world tone.

"Surprise."

"Surprise?" John cocked his head and began walking towards the kitchen table.

"Hmm…" Lorna played with the floating lighter flicking the lid open and close just like John did.

"You disappear and all I get is an Hmmm?"

"That's all you deserve." She smiled and crushed the lighter with her mind.

"Why are you such a bitch?"

"Top notch breading…"

"Besides that"

Lorna reached down into the bag next to her foot and pulled out a pair of sliver closed toe high heels. "This bitch is the maid of honor…" she through the shoe at him and stood from the table. "Surprise"

Lorna left the table and brushed past John. John face was only slightly paralyzed at the realization that Rogue his soon to be wife and key to a perfect life held such important from him for what he could only assume to be years. Up until then Lorna was thought to be dead.

"Oh and John…" He turned his head the sound of his name "If you fuck with her on this I will crush your puny body like your lighter." She through the lighter at him but instead John caught it with ease and smiled.

"You think you can stop me?" he laughed "I trump you remember that…"

_**Upstairs**_

"We have to stop." Anna said in between gentle kisses with Remy.

Remy lifted his head up from her neck and held her head in between his palms. "Say the word." He told her. It was the opening Anna had been waiting for. The safe passage for her to leave no strings attached.

She shook her head once from to side to side and leaned in for Remy's tender lips to touch hers. "Not today." It was foolish and would only further complicate things and Anna knew it.

Remy had her on her back as he deepened their kiss. His sudden pull back had Anna surprised. She leaned up and pulled him back to her but Remy was determined to back off her.

"Remy." Anna whispered agitated.

"Its your turn to make dinner and I have a session with Xavier." He removed her hand around his neck and got off the bed.

"Since when do you follow rules?" Anna asked. She wrapped the sheets around her naked frame and walked Remy to the door.

They stood toe to toe at the door. "What do you want for dinner?" she kissed him quickly.

"What ever is under the sheet…" he winked.

Anna dropped the white sheet and looked up at Remy. "Buffy style?" she trailed kisses up his neck to his jaw and cheek.

"You're making it hard for me to leave." He smiled.

"Or you could stay…"

"For how long?" he locked eyes with her.

The question was one that Anna didn't have an answer for. It was loaded with hidden intensions. They both had an understanding that their relationship was 'meaningless' and purely physical but how long could they believe their own lies.

Anna backed off and allowed Remy to make the next move. With no further words to exchange he left the room and the naked Anna. The cold breeze from the door was enough to make her flinch.

_**Downstairs **_

After a long shower Anna dragged on her track suit and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. She was at end something had to give and at last she realized the simple fact that she had feeling for Remy beyond lust.

Soon as she left the safety of her room Anna knew something was up. She could feel it in the air. Besides that it was written all over the students faces. Everyone she passed in the hall on her way to kitchen looked at her in pity, while others in disgust.

"Hey" she extended her greetings to Bobby and Sam but they didn't say anything back at her. "What's up?" They stared back her pail and confused.

"Holy shit!"

Anna followed Bobby and Sam's path of vision to find her fiancée laying paid out and bleeding profusely on the kitchen floor.

"What happened!" she rushed to John's side and titled his head. She quickly searched for a pulse and Screamed for someone to get help. With her hands pressed to John's stomach she continued to scream for help. "Sam, get Scott!" but it was like everyone had became too traumatized by what they witnessed, because no one moved.

"Sam?" Anna called out again this time with more confusion.

"Oh my god! John!" Scott came rushing after he heard Anna's original cry. "Lift his head…" he instructed a follower who came in after the excitement. "Help me with this." The held up John's body like a sack of potatoes. "Step aside people….someone page the Med Bay and let them know we're coming down! Quick!"

Anna rose off the floor and her sweats covered in blood. Trying to comfort her fiancée Sam coming too entered and blocked her from trailing Scott. He knew Anna's emotions and she would completely lose her mind if she continued to see him in pain.

It was when she was hugging Sam and looked over his shoulder that she took notice to the footprints leading from the pool of blood. She gently shoved Sam to the side to see Remy; shoes, trench coat and hands covered in blood. He was lighting a cigarette casually. His scorching red eyes met with Anna's before he turned and walked pass the crowd to the back doors.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

_**Two days later….**_

Ororo waved her delicate hand gently back and forth guiding her little rain cloud over her orchids and ivy. Ororo raised her hand to make a larger cloud when a crumpled leaves rustled by the door.

"You keep hanging around me Remy and people are going to start talking…again" Ororo said while pulling off her gardening gloves.

"What's wrong with a little chatter?" Remy questioned back. He dangled from the over head frame of the greenhouse.

"And look where the little chatter got us, everyone thinks you're my boyfriend." She turned to face the upside down Cajun.

"You enjoyed the attention" He smiled but she didn't smile in return.

The past two days at the mansion went into a fog of chaos ever since John's accident, but Ororo didn't assert herself with drama of the mansion, she remained in the peaceful tranquility of her green house. Ever since the eventful diner, she distanced herself from her teammates. They stood back and watched as she got further and further from them the team, the students and her friends. Yet no one made or attempted to make contact with Ororo, besides Remy who took full advantage of her seclusion.

It was a tough forty-eight hours for Remy, after being caught near John's unconscious and bloody body it made him the prime suspect in the 'incident'. His side was never taken into consideration and for it he was deemed guilty by his peers. They never said it to his face or had the guts to converse with him about the 'incident'. Since then he isolated himself from group and stuck with the one person that didn't condemn him.

"You can not remain her forever Remy." Ororo turned her back to him to brush off the dead leaves of the counter top.

"But that's where you are wrong chere, I can." Remy smiled. "You are this Cajuns dearest friend."

"Remy…" Ororo voice froze in her throat when she saw him holding two tickets with his devilish grin. She stepped forward and took the tickets out of his hand slowly. She glowed as she read the tickets. Balcony seats to the Meda Opera premiere. "You know me too well."

"What can say? You've been down for far too long."

"Are you my date then?"

"No" Ororo held a puzzled face at his blunt answer. "I know you too well remember and I know there is someone else you'd rather take, just admit it."

"I don't know of whom you speak of Remy."

"Oh I think you do! He's about yay high a prince…"

"Oh no not you too!" Ororo covered her face in embracement.

"You don't have to hide it from me, I would never judge you chere." He lifted her hands from her face. "One date won't kill you."

"No but I might kill him." She gave a coy smile.

Remy laughed at his shy playful goddess. "I must go my goddess." He kissed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you two finally going to speak?" Ororo whispered into her ear.

"Logan and his hommes want to have a little chat."

"Remy you sure that is wise?"

"Don't panic they can't do nothing to this old Cajun that he hasn't already survived."

Ororo gave a distressed face. "My love do you know Wolverine?"

_**Look Down…**_

It was seven o'clock and there she stood, staring into space. 'He' shouldn't be on her mind but he was. She cursed herself for her thought and the burning pain in her chest and indigestion in her stomach. It was too much to face her refection let alone her fiancée who laid in the hospital bed in the adjoining room.

Every hour or so Rogue would find herself in the bathroom; holding back her tears, holding in her aching cries and frustration. She tried hard to deny it but it was defiantly happening again. The nauseating, dizzy spell was coming back, she tried to mask her panics attacks the best she could in the shallow bathroom. She placed her hands around her throat and squeezed tight. Begging her body not to explode she attempted to reline he thoughts.

Rogue took in heap of air and held it in her lungs and closed her eyes…

"Rogue!" a pounding came at the bathroom door. "Rogue we must speak."

"Just a minute!" she screamed back.

Keeping her eyes close, Rogue pulled removed her clammy hands from her now red neck. It would swell and bruise only causing her more grief. She would now have to make an excuse to pardon herself later before anything was visible or worse before Logan noticed.

"Ok Anna you can do this." She told herself , with her eyes close. "Come on Anna, on three. One…Two…Three. Rogue's heavy lids lifted slowly her tick long lashes battered together for a minute as her eyes adjusted to the overhead lights of the mirror.

"Ahh!" Rogue let out a brief high scream. She slapped her hand over her mouth and got closer to the mirror.

"Rogue everything ok!" A group of voices called out from the bedroom. It was Jean and Scott and typical over worried selves.

"Ah…." She paused for staring into the mirror for an second "Yea I'm, I'm fine." She lied.

She turned her head from side to side with a panic distort look in her eye. Her arms turned blue and hands scaly. She fanned her face out of fear, with no ideal of what to do and time winding down she searched under the counters and the one pull out drew to see if she could a cream, lotion something to wash off her hands.

"Ahm Rogue would mind joining us?"

"One second!"

"Everything ok!" rousing in the bathroom got louder, the slamming of thing and the dropping of thing with the minor 'ouch' by Rogue being thrown in. "Rogue?"

"Yup" she opened the door and everyone's eyes dropped at the sight of her rubber latex bathroom gloves.

"What were you doing cleaning?" Jean raised and eye along with Scott.

"Yeah… actually" Rogue gave a fake smile and slammed the bathroom door behind as Jean and Scott tried to get a peek. "What have you never seen a clean bathroom?"

"No." Jean and Scott looked at one another. "Just seems a bit random."

"Sorry that you think clannishness is random Jean, if you wouldn't mind I think John would like to be left alone."

"John can speak for himself." Rogue looked behind Scott and coming out of the closet was her husband to be smiling walking toward her. "John dose want to be alone with his fiancée but in there own room not the MedBay , with maybe a little wine a candle or two and hours to spare. He broke apart Jean and Scott and kissed Rogue on the lips, but she didn't return the affection.

"John what are you doing? How did you? You should be resting." She tried to encourage him to get back into bed but John wasn't taking her serious and laughed it off.

"Well if you weren't so busy cleaning then you would have heard the news that I was well enough to move upstairs…with you." He said as he pulled her figured body into his arms.

"So soon? I mean that's wonderful but don't want to rush you know"

"He got the stomp of approval."

Scott voice brought chill to her spine, Rogue just wanted to jump up and scream shut the fuck up Scott who was asking you! But instead she took it in stride and smiled harder exposing all her teeth.

_**Look up…**_

Remy stood outside of the game room the door was closed and stood studying it. He couldn't figure out for the life of him why he was attending the brut social gathering. He knew what was coming, around a punch or two, possibility being shoved, yelled at looked down upon. It wasn't anything new he's face and escaped worse. Pulling out a deck of cards he began to shuffle the cards unconsciously. He began to recap the quick easy access charge-able object that was in game room.

He opened the door with his hand tucked in his pocket.

"Take a seat Cajun." Logan's blunt voice spoke for the group.

Sitting in a small round table was Logan, Bobby and Sam. Logan sat with his back to Remy shuffled the fresh deck of cards while chomping on a Cuban cigar. The multi colored chips were stacked next to him. Remy was thinking the worse of the "chat" Bobby invited into but instead he found that it was a simple poker game.

"What this?"

"What's it look like Cajun it's a poker game." Bobby commented. "Take a seat lets get started."

Remy looked around "Isn't Scott suppose to be here in this little male bonding?"

"If you're not telling, we don't see the problem." Sam added.

Remy took the seat in front of Logan, he removed his jacket pulled out a roll of cash. And pulled out a hundred dollar bill and placed it on the table.

"Lets play…."

"Sorry I'm late." Scott said as he closed the game room door behind him. Logan gritted his teeth at the sound of Scott snooty voice. Besides being the most uptight of them all he was boring and worst player of group. "Jean was just being so picky tonight."

"How about that." Sam said with disinterest.

"Yea, funniest thing I thought the poker game was going to be Wednesday but I guess I missed the memo that it was tonight." He took off his jacket and through it on the couch. "Good thing I bumped into Lorna or I would have missed this."

"Oh yes God bless that Lorna" Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Jean's been stressing me out lately, I just don't know…" He paused mid sentence when he noticed that Remy was in his seat. "Didn't know this was an open game night."

"I was invited." Remy said gathering his cards that Logan shared.

"I wasn't consulted."

"The Cajun stays." Logan said never taking his eyes of his cards.

"Well share me then."

"Game already started." Bobby added. "Sorry"

_**Look up, now down… **_

John held Rogue's hand as his brace, leaning on her as she opened the door. She pushed open the door and John went into emendate affect. Sliding his had down her slender back he rubbed her behind.

"You smell amazing." He kissed her neck.

"oh ha..ha" Rogue laughed nervously. She was glad that John was alright but she didn't think that he would ready to jump right back into bed with her.

"Come on John." She sat him down on the bed and turned her back to get his night clothes from his chest of draws. "You know John I was so worried when you were away and then you got hurt. I just want to make sure you're safe."

Rogue pulled out an old t-shirt and track pants.

"I've been stressed John and all this has taken a toll on me, I'm in no mood for..." The lights suddenly went off and Rogue turned in horror to think that they were in danger again.

"John!" she screamed.

"Don't worry babe I'm right here." John wrapped his arms around Rogue cupping her breast. He pulled her back to his chest and feasted on her lips. "mhmm" moaned into her mouth. "You know how I like it." He said in a husky tone.

Not bothering to remove her clothing John bent her over and lifted her skirt, not even taking the time to remove her panties or give a Rogue a moment to process he shifted her panties and inserted himself into her.

_**Now Look Up At Me…. **_

"That's how the men do poker." Remy flipped his cards and pulled in all the chips and cash.

"Ahhh again!" Bobby cried and dropped his head on the table.

"Bobby can you act like you have some damn balls for one fucking minute." Logan took out his frustration on Bobby, he was now down five hundred bucks to the sly Cajun.

"Thought you weren't good at poker?"

"Never said that homme I said that I can play" Remy smiled as he counted his bills. "All about the play of words."

"He's having a good night."

"He took all our money I would be over the blue moon too." Sam commented as he looked into his empty wallet.

"Wasn't talking about him…" Logan paused and lit another cigar. Everyone followed him and froze as well waiting him to continue.

Logan took in a huge puff and released it into the air. "Wait for it."

The remaining table members looked around Scott sitting in the corner like a disciplined child. He raised a brow at a slight whisper of a sound.

"Ah." It was faint at first and the men looked around the table trying to figure out the noise.

"What is…" Before Bobby would finish Logan began to smile. A light banning noise found a rhythm, the volume increased to a conic pounding. Bobby's eyes grew in horror.

"Lucky guy, who's room is above us?" Sam questioned with a lax face.

"John's." Scott answered in disgust, while awkwardly shifting in his chair.

There was a quite pause then a grunt, a moan, it grew a little louder and louder. Until massive groan was let loose followed by a blood curding scream.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

Eyes at the table shifted around, each man was uncomfortable, it was like listening to their parents have sex in the next room.

"Yes! Ahhhhh" The screams continued pouring in and getting high, it was a very dramatic over the top performance that Rogue was giving.

For the first time Logan looked up and directly at Remy.

"Told you he was having a good time." He said to Remy for more of a reaction.

"She's faking." Remy commented back in a cool tone. Remy knew that Logan was looking for a reaction from him. He gave a reasonable answer to the question everyone was wondering; 'was Remy and Rogue fucking.'

The increased glow in Remy's eyes and jarred line of lips was there answer.

"I know she's faking." Logan tapped his noise and stood from the table.

"Where you going?" Bobby asked.

"The bar." Logan said from the door.

"Coming with." Bobby yelled.

"Same here." Sam and Scott said at the same time.

Remy rose from the table and watched the pack leave from the room. He was behind them ready for the bar too. But the wimpier that came from the room above. Remy couldn't place it but a dark feeling came over him. Something was wrong, something was wrong with her.

_**Above **_

"Yes!" Rogue scream once more as she slapped John in the face.

"Ouch!" John went with his natural instinct and slapped Rogue back in her face twice as hard. "What the fuck."

Rogue flew and landed on the floor at the edge of the bed. She looked up at him with her hand over her face she could feel the blood coming from her lips.

"Since when are you this rough!"

John liked the submission role they had going, Rogue's new aggressive attitude wasn't going to fly with him…

_**Outside **_

"Remy hurry up We wanna leave!" Bobby shouted out of the window of the car. "We wanna get wasted! Whoat!" he blared the car radio and stuck his tongue out attempting to be a rock star.

Remy lifted his head and pitched his cigarette for him lips, he was suddenly feeling stressed and agitated.

"Come on now Lebeau! Hurry…."

Sam's words were lost as a room on the third floor windows exploded. The puff of black smoke escaped the windows and flames rand ramped collecting on roof top and long the deck the wrapped the mansion top. The explosion was enough to force the men to shut their eyes, the felt the hot all blow towards them. The school fire detectors went off and the place went down into anarchy.

"Isn't that John's room!" Bobby yelled to the others, he turned to see that Remy was already gone.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen **_

"How is she?" Remy crept up behind Lorna who sat comfily in the school library.

"Holy!" Lorna put her hand over her chest frightened by Remy's low voice. "Remy you scared me half to death." She closed the wedding magazine she was reading and turned in her chair to face him.

Remy sat on an adjacent desk in the surprisingly empty library. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a burning card.

"You know you shouldn't be smoking in here."

"I won't tell if you won't." Remy exhaled the tasty smoke.

Lorna watched Remy take a drag from his smoke and tilt his head up to the light. He did look yummy especially how his eyes burned deep he was worried.

"She's fine or better then yesterday I should say." Lorna answered his questioned after a few seconds of silence. "They don't know what happened, but they say she just needs rest."

"You don't seem to think so?"

"Doesn't add up to me" Lorna explained. "John is the Pryo but she was the one who got the most heat and flames, the fire extended off her into the room." She looked around the library like someone could hear them, she leaned in closer to Remy. "I know John had something to do with it. Everyone here is trying too hard to make two and three equal four when it comes to the accident, if you get what I am saying."

"Yeah." Remy took one last drag before he put his cigarette out in an old romance novel.

"John has some meeting to night…" Remy ears lit up. "I noticed that Anna is alone after six when Johns goes for a workout and when Scotts done rounds." Lorna smiled and went back to her Magazine "An interesting fact I thought I would share."

"Thanks for sharing petite." Remy gathered himself and departed the green hair temptress.

"Oh and Remy." She called back at him as he was about to exist.

"Thanks for not snitching me out to the others. You know for the whole me almost killing John thing. Looking back I'm glad you came in the kitchen when you did or I really wouldn't have killed him. I can't fucking stand that guy I swear if Anna didn't…" Lorna paused and composed herself. "Thanks for not telling the others what I did and for taking the accusation like a…Gentlemen."

"Vert beauté aux cheveux. Remy smirked Lets keep this our little secert.

"I see why she had a crushed on you for all these years, you actually are a good guy."

Lorna bared her dimples as Remy walked off, which only faded when she faced the window and saw John wondering the grounds on that annoying cell phone of his instead of being with his ill bride to be.

The sight caused her head to hurt so she packed up her things and went off to see Anna to finalize minor wedding details.

"I'm fine sir, she on the other hand is a different story." John rambled on his phone.

"I know sir I will remain loyal this changes nothing a minor set back if you will. Using his hand John waved his hand trying to express himself further.

"She is and has remained pure untouched and ready for the greater cause." The fiery blonde did his best to convince his true leader that all was well and going according to the higher plan.

"Believe me sir, these x-men as they say are too concern with their love affairs to even notice what the hell is going on in the real world."

John looked up and saw Ororo sitting on the edge of the roof he gave a fake smile and waved her off, before walking further on the grounds to get more privacy. Ororo nodded her head but didn't buy his bullshit act. She flew off into a near by open window. Soon as she turned the corner John flipped her the bird.

Ororo landed softly on her carpet in her room. It had been three days since the mansion blow up. Anna's room was totally trashed and burned to a crisp. If Bobby had gone out that night it would have been near impossible for the flames to be contained.

Ororo herself was lucky not to be in room at the time. But due to smoke ash and sod Ororo moved her things to the addict loft. Spacious and private she decided to make it her permit home. More and more she was being less of the Storm her teammates knew and more of the swan she knew she was. Sad to say that meant less X-men contact.

Only there to grab some more of her boxed things, her visit to the main floor was brief so naturally to her misfortune she clashed with Che again in the halls.

"Sorry Miss Monroe I didn't see you coming." He was sweaty from his workout.

Remembering what Remy said, she didn't yell at him or act rude but gave him an offering.

Che looked at her like he had something to say when really he just enjoyed the view. "Don't worry about it." Ororo said to get his attention back to her face.

"I have an extra ticket for a show tonight Remy baled and Wolverine is well Wolverine would you like to come along?" She asked fast, not really wanting to ask in the first place. Che could tell but he accepted her attempt anyway.

"I could arrange that." He had an ear to ear grin on.

"Goody." She was less then enthused. "Its at seven." Ororo walked past him. "Oh and stop staring at my ass!"

T'challa laughed but didn't stop staring until Lorna's grunt caught his ear. She huffed and puffed as she reached the last stair. Lugging a massive book and two suit bags she near collapsed from exhaustion.

T'challa jump too assist her.

"Thank you hugh." She rested for a moment. "Those stairs are gonna kill me!"

"ha" T'challa laughed. "I will be happy to carry these for you."

"Th….annnk…..you" Lorna struggled to get some needed air.

"Going to Anna's room?" he asked as he carried all her things.

"Uhha" Lorna walked slow "Can you tell I didn't make the x-men cut?"

"Its not for all of us. Some of us are wedding planners." He smiled and handed her, her belonging outside Anna's Room. "Wish her good health for me I sent her flowers this morning." He was kind enough to open the door for Lorna before leaving.

Making her way back for one more round of boxes Ororo stopped and watched Lorna and T'challa talk before she came out. She hadn't seen Anna since her accident and felt like she was bitch in the scenario for not doing so.

"Will do." Lorna waved T'challa good day and entered Anna's Room.

Ororo passed by Anna's door but found her legs stuck, and her ears burning. She paused to listen even though ease dropping wasn't her style.

Still winded from walking all the way from the east wing library Lorna fell back onto Anna's bed. Her friend watching T.V out of boredom looked down her in pity.

"You really are out of shape." Anna shook her head.

"Hey you chose your lifestyle and I chose my mine." Lorna sat up "What's on?"

"Nothing Johns room doesn't have cable." Anna's face fell. She had been moved to John room since she had a meltdown and burned her room to crisp.

"What kind of guy doesn't have cable?" Lorna made an unimpressed face.

"A writer." Anna gave lazy look to Lorna.

"You and your fetish for the soft spoken artist type anyway I'm not here talk about your questionable taste in men. I'm here on maid of honor duty. First off Any luck on finding two more bridesmaids seeing how you and the next two chicks who were suppose to be in the wedding aren't talking" Anna shook her sadden a bit. "Well fingers crossed if not it will be me walking down with three hot dudes."

Lorna fixed herself so she was parallel with Anna. Opening the massive book she began her list.

"Ok seating plan done! Flowers done! Cake so done its scary good….ummmm limo all good but the weather that day is calling for clouds and possible rain not to mention I have no ideal which salon to go to or make up artist to book."

Anna was stunned to silence everything sounded so final, so permit. Her fingers dabbled at the empty space at her neck, starching at it harder she noticed her necklace was gone.

"My necklace where is it?" Anna screamed.

"Anna you ok?"

"I need it where is it?" She became more fanatic.

"Claim down its on the dresser, what's wrong." Lorna was concerned, afraid Anna was having another episode.

"Nothing…Nothing I just I need umm I need some water." She ran her fingers in her tangled hair.

"Ok." Lorna got off the bed and poured her some water from the nightstand. "Here" She handed it to Anna. "Relax and breath."

"Sorry just its my mom necklace and my something old I just didn't want to loose it too."

Ororo knew that Anna and her weren't best friends or like sisters but their relationship before Remy came in to their lives was a decent one. With room to grow if it wasn't for conflict of a handsome man they could have been closer. The void was disruptive to both their lives Ororo needing a girlfriend to lean on and Anna needing the same. With everything in the light Ororo couldn't and wouldn't allow past things to dictate her current life or future actions. Honesty was her only way out and into better pastors.

Ororo pushed Anna's door opened uninvited and it cause for a pissed off face from Lorna and shocked expression from Anna. She went in kindness blazing.

"Seven days until the big day we got work to do."

"What is it that you want…" Lorna said she wasn't quick to buy Ororo's act.

"I am a bridesmaid am I not? So I'm doing what bridesmaid do planning a friends wedding." She stood at Anna's bedside eyes wide showing Anna she was sincere in her fresh start.

Anna raised her brows and gestured to the seat at the edge of the bed.

Ororo took the seat and crossed her legs.

"You and I both crossed a point where we should have communicated our feelings. I was engaged once and Jean took the trill of being with my husband for the first time from me, as well as every man that walked through these school doors. Jean is, was my closet friend you have to understand I didn't want to believe she was capable of all that When Remy came here I thought for once I had one I could call my own but he wasn't my own. I realize that now, I thought if I ignored it, it would go away we all know that didn't work. I never meant to be a bitch to you I guess I just saw you as a new Jean and took my strain out on you instead of her. And for that I do apologize."

"I'm sorry for that time I took from you with him as well. We all loose control in different way but I won't do that again to you."

Ororo looked down she was mad slightly cause it was true Anna was having an affair with Remy and Remy was in theory seeing her but more so upset she was fooled again.

Taking in a deep gust of air Ororo moved past it all.

"Now hair and make up I say we get ready here, I know a terrific stylist that can come do hair make for make up lets stay local and ask Jubilee. As for the weather I'm sure the sun will be out all day I happen to know a weather witch."

Lorna's eyes bloomed into huge green excited orbs she lunged forward and squeezed Ororo tightly in a hug "Oh thank you!" Anna cracked up thinking Lorna was going to cry from all the stress she had to do alone. Ororo opened her arms and pulled Anna into the love.

"Ok what else is there to do time is ticking!" Ororo twirled her pen and broadened her smile.


End file.
